The Farron Sisters
by jacques0
Summary: AU. The summary is inside, so click in to find out and hope you enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is another story i started to write that had been seating on my computer for god knows how long and i decided to post it. hope you enjoy it so far. this is mostly Fang-centric but i`ll be switching POV every now and then.**

The Farron Sisters

_Yun Fang transferred from her old hometown of Oerba to the living city that was Cocoon so that she can finish her High school Year. She quickly befriends her roommate Vanille and made friends with Snow Villiers and Hope Eistheim. Then after a meeting with a pink haired girl, Fang started to get drawn into the mysteries and the enigma that surrounded the two Farron sisters…_

CHAPTER ONE

A new town, a new school

Cocoon was entirely different than Oerba by miles.

Ever since she had taken the train from her small hometown which was simply three hours away at the moment considering the speed that the train was going at, Fang was amazed at how much different two places can be.

Fang was tall with dark and wavy hair which had some red in them. She was dressed in black pants with a leather jacket on her giving her a bad girl vibe. Her skin was bronze, from spending too much time under the sun and in the sea that surrounded Oerba, something that her mother scowled her repeatedly in the past when she was younger.

Her piercing green eyes roamed at the sights that were passing by the window seat she was seating enjoying the view she was having at the moment. Then, she remember why she had to come to Cocoon in the first place, which was one of the choice that her parents had made, telling her that she might have to experience life in the 'real' word as they like to call it.

Sure, Cocoon may be fifty times larger than Oerba, that doesn't make the life within it any different, right?

Sighing again, she glanced down at her watch to check the time and saw that it was nearing four o'clock meaning it won't be light any longer than a few hours, making her sigh again.

Fang had been hoping to be able to explore the school she had been transferring to. From what she had heard of it, Cocoon's Bodhum Academy was a sight to see. She pulled out the brochure that she had from her bag, and checked the school again.

The only reason that she had chosen the school was because that it was right beside the beach. Bodhum was a famous place for it's beach resorts and also the fireworks display during the city's festival…

"_Attention to all Passengers, We are approaching the Bodhum Station. If this is your stop please gather your effects and prepare yourself to deport…I repeat…"_

Fang quickly stood up and took her simple rucksack which she had stashed underneath her seat and walked out of her compartment. The train's hallway was filled with people as some of them talked about whatever they were going to do and some of them were speaking on the phone. Fang bypassed them and as she walked, she felt the train finally come to stop in front of the station.

The door slid open in a hiss and Fang was the first one out, walking quickly away so that she doesn't get stuck in the onslaught of the crowd. Quickly making her down the streets she glanced around Bodhum with curious eyes.

The city was looking great from what she can see and in the distance, she noticed a great circular white thing in the distance which looked strangely familiar…

_Where have I seen this before…ah, the brochure._

She quickly pulled out her brochure and glanced at it and sure enough she noticed the same thing that she had noticed earlier, meaning that the school was also in that direction.

"You're going to the Academy?" a voice asked her.

Glancing around, she found the speaker.

It was a black man with an afro wearing a green vest. He was probably a local in the city.

"What makes you think so?"

The man pointed at the brochure, "This is sent out to all the students that will be coming to the school for the first time."

Fang raised her eyebrow, "How will you know that?"

The man gives her a grin, "The name Sazh Katzroy, and I'm a English teacher up at the school."

"You don't look like one," Fang deadpanned.

"That's what everyone says," Sazh continued with a shrug, "Well I'll see you at school then."

He made his way down the road and Fang glanced at her watch, knowing that if it got dark, it will be a whole lot harder to find…and the man was a teacher…

"Hey wait," Fang called following after him.

Sazh turned around from the vehicle he was about to get in and said, "You need something?"

"Can I get a lift to school?" Fang asked, "I'm kinda new in town so…"

Sazh shrugged, "Eh, what the heck, get in."

Relieved, Fang made her way for the other seat and opened the door getting in. Sazh started the car and they were on their way toward the school.

"So, what's your name?"

"Yun Fang."

"Young Fang?" Sazh repeated now sounding perplexed, "What kind of name is that?"

"Its _Yun _not Young," Fang said, now irritated, "Y-U-N, not Y-O-U-N…"

"All right, all right my mistake there," Sazh chuckled, "Not my fault I'm mistaking. Not as young as I used to be you know."

"You don't look _that _old," Fang remarked glancing at the dark skinned man.

"Ah, looks," Sazh said shaking his head, "It's all the kids care about these days. In my days, things were very different and more…strict than it is today. It seems the world become more lax than it used to be back in the days…"

"Whatever you say," Fang said.

The ride continued in silence as Fang observed the passing cars and noticed the sky started to turn red marking the coming of the end of this day.

"So why did you transfer here at Bodhum Academy?"

"My parents wanted me to have a 'real world' experience by having a few good relationships with kids my ages," Fang said, "but I mostly chose it for the beach."

Sazh let out a hearty laugh.

"How did I know that you were going to say that?" he said still laughing, "but I hate to break it to you but students aren't allowed to go to the beach."

"WHAT?" Fang at all but screamed.

Sazh nodded, "Yep except on the week-ends, thought."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Fang said, "You had me going there for a while."

"Would it be that bad if they forbid the students to go down the beach?" Sazh asked.

"HELL yeah," Fang said, "but I'll probably sneak…"

"You _do_ realize I'm a teacher right?"

Fang let out a grin scratching her head, "Right…I forgot about that,"

Sazh simply shook his head, "Kids these days."

The drive had continued up into the front of the school and she noticed that the place was deserted and the flag of Cocoon was proudly dancing in the small wind that was blowing across the empty area.

The two left the car in the parking lot as they approached the tall school building, and Sazh was whistling a tune.

"IT's bigger than I thought," Fang said glancing around as they entered.

The hall was large enough to fit in a large crowd of people with the stairs leading toward the second floor. She was then, drawn to the large statue of the Cocoon Nation symbol.

The globe seating on a pillar with stylish design upon it, and since it was made out of some crystal, the red sunlight was tinkling through it, making the thing shine like diamond.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sazh told her.

"Yeah," Fang answered gazing at the sculpture.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the pride of our school Miss Yun," a voice announced.

The two turned around.

A young man was walking down the stairs with a slight smile on his face. He was dressed in a suit with a blue tie and his glasses were beautifully posed on his face.

"Ano…" Fang said.

"Hello Headmaster Raines," Sazh said, "Fang this is Cid Raines, he is the Headmaster of the school."

_He look so young, _Fang thought, amazed at the man in front of her.

"Glad to see you that you've finally arrived," Raines said still smiling, "Now, why don't we make for my office now?"

"Sure," Fang said, "I'll see you later Sazh,"

"It's _Professor Katzroy_ for you young lady," the afro man told her.

Raines simply chuckled at the man's antics and the two walked back upstairs again and walked through the large corridor, and Fang was looking everywhere, taking in the great architecture that was put into the designs of the place.

"I see you're enjoying the sight?" Raines told her.

"It's an amazing place," Fang told him.

"It is if I dare to say so myself," Raines continued, "I only took over the school a decade ago, and I haven't had the chance to enjoy the sights. Ah, here we are."

They arrived at the door which labeled HEADMASTER and they entered.

The office was large, with couches and the desk by the window. They had banners of the school which bears symbols which Fang had no idea what they meant. Raines seated at one of the couch and invited her to seat beside him.

"I've looked over your records Miss Yun," he said casually, "You have qualified to enter this Academy fair and square, which I hope you enjoy the experience that comes with it. From your records, I hope you will feel at home here at our school since you've already applied for a dorm room yes?"

Fang nodded.

"Excellent," Raines said slapping his hands together and standing up and making his way toward his telephone and dialed a number, "It's me, I've got a new student here that will be staying in your dorm can you…yes, great you can send Farron then."

He hung up and said, "A student from the girl dorm will come and show you to your dorm, meet her at the school Entrance."

"Thank you," Fang said, standing up.

"Enjoy your stay and stay out of trouble okay Yun Fang?"

Fang glanced at the Headmaster and knew he had seen her past suspensions from her other school, "Sure."

Raines smiled at her, before returning his attention back at his desk, working through papers again. Fang left the office and made her way back down the hall. She could hear the echoes of her footsteps echoing across the hall since she knew the school was empty and by Monday, she would be going there too.

Fang was glad she had arrived this Saturday night, meaning that she will have the entire Sunday to explore the school and probably make some new friends in the process. Smiling she then arrived at the Crystal Monument and noticed that someone was already there.

It was a girl, thought shorter than her and she had been looking at the monument before turning around facing her and Fang stopped. The girl was beautiful with her pink hair which had a single ponytail hanging on her shoulder and she smiled at Fang, "You must be the new student Yun Fang right?"

"I…yeah," Fang answered feeling her heart starting to drum in her heart. _What the hell's wrong with me…_

The pink-haired girl smiled and said, "I'm Serah Farron, let me show you to the dorms then?"

Fang simply nodded and the two set out. Letting Serah walk a little ahead of her Fang was wondering why her body reacted the way it did? She knew for one she wasn't into girls, and she quickly concluded that the beauty of the girl must have taken her aback which caused a strange reaction for her…

_Yep, that must be it._

"Yun Fang, are you alright?" Serah's voice told her.

Snapping out of her musing, Fang glanced at the smaller girl, "Wha…"

"Your face showed sign of discomfort," Serah told her.

"It's nothing to worry about Serah," she answered her.

Serah looked at her for a few seconds before walking again, leaving Fang standing there watching her walk away.

_She…is kinda odd._

Shaking her head a little telling herself that she was imagining it, Fang quickly followed her down the path until they came across a gate which was left open and on the wall Fang noticed the large bronze plaque reading GIRLS DORM.

They entered the gate and Fang's attention was on the large building that was in front of them, and she was once again taken aback by it. She knew that the Academy was one of the most respected and school in Cocoon, so it shouldn't take her by surprise.

"Here we are," Serah told her pushing the brown wooden doors open.

It was brightly lit, almost like the inside of a Mansion, with a chandelier hanging in the ceiling. A staircase was leading up into the upper floor stood in front of them. Everything was well taken care of gleaming mostly as if it had just been cleaned.

"Serah," a voice said.

Fang turned toward the voice and she felt as if she had just had a heart attack. If she had thought Serah was beautiful, there was no word for the girl was had just made her presence known. She was breathtaking thought her face seemed to be emotionless and dressed in some brown miniskirt made Fang glance at her legs which seemed to be well toned and she was wearing boots. The stranger's eyes which were a somewhat electric bluish color met Fang's and she was surprised to see how much venom was in the gaze.

_Why is she so pissed off?_

"Ah, Headmaster Cid Raines told me to show her where the Dorm was sister," Serah answered, her voice sounding relaxed.

The venom lessened but it was still there, "Well you did what was asked, come with me then."

"Off course I know sister," Serah answered, "I'll see you in classes Yun Fang."

That snapped Fang out of whatever she was in and nodded at the girl. The other girl's met Fang's eyes before turning around with Serah following her and the two passed Fang and the door of the Dorms closed with a slam.

_Damn, that was intense, _Fang thought, _but what was that girl's problem?_

Fang then glanced around the seemingly empty dorm and made way for the stairs, hoping she will be able to find her room.

**Review.**


	2. Roommates

**Hello here is the next chapter of this story. sorry for the long wait. Couldn`t get any motivation.**

CHAPTER TWO

Roommates

Fang walked down the empty hall, glancing around the many doors that were in front of her. She was confused as to where she should go and considering that the not so likable meeting with the two sisters.

"Hey," a voice called.

A girl about her age had come around the corner. She was dressed in loose jacket and jeans as her eyes seemingly study her from where she stood.

"I don`t remember seeing you around here before?" the unknown girl said.

"New student," was Fang`s answer.

"Ah, so you`re that new girl that was with Professor Katzroy," the girl said, smiling a bright smile.

"Yeah," Fang admitted, "But, how did you know that?"

"I know things," the girl said shrugging her shoulders.

Fang simply raised her eyebrows at the girl.

"You know your room yet?"

"Well, I don`t know it yet," Fang told her, "I was simply going to look for it."

The girl simply shook her head, "C`mon follow me."

Fang followed her down the hallway, thought her eyes glanced around the design and she was still taken aback at how…_expensive _everything looked like. At her old school, back in Oerba, things weren`t as fancy as this, thought she liked her old school, Bodhum Academy was on a level of its own.

"Here we are," the dark haired girl said.

It was a notice board, which had a list of names, probably of every girl in the dorm. Fang`s eyes scanned it finding her own name beside DIA VANILLE.

"You`re rooming with Vanille," the girl said, seeing Fang`s tracing the line with her finger.

"You know her?"

"Yeah," the girl said, "she is childlike but, her heart is in the right place. You`ll like her."

"Okay," Fang said, "I`ll take your word for it…but, I've never gotten your name?"

"It`s Lebreau," the girl said, "Well, I best be off…got some friends to meet."

Fang nodded at her as the girl walked off.

Fang then made her way toward where the room was located and knocked on the door. It was instantly opened, and she was now facing an orange haired girl with pigtails and bright green eyes that shined pure innocence within them, so much that Fang stepped back a little.

"Hey there," she said a grin growing on her lips.

"Hi…," Fang said, "Er…i`m your new roommate."

Vanille eyes sparkled, "You are? C`mon in, I`ve waited a long time to have a roommate."

She stepped back, letting Fang inside the room. The dark haired girl glanced around taking in the living quarters. It was large with two beds in each across each other with a small desk and a chair. One of those desk was filled with things, probably Vanille`s which mean that the empty one was hers now. Fang made toward the bed and set her bag on it. She seated down and glanced toward Vanille whom was watching her.

"What is it?"

"I`m Vanille," the orange haired girl said, extending a hand.

"Fang," she answered shaking it.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Vanille asked her.

"Nah, I`ll unpack tomorrow," Fang said, seating down on her bed, "I`ve had a very long day to get here, not to mention prissy pink-haired."

Vanille blinked for a few moments.

"You`ve met Lightning?" she asked.

Fang looked up at her, frowning at the amazement in her tone.

"Yeah, not like it was a friendly conversation…actually, it wasn`t a conversation at all," Fang said, "She more like _glared _at me."

Vanille chuckled, "I won`t be surprised, Lightning is like that with everyone…everyone except her sister that is."

Fang thought back to the younger Farron that had leaded her toward the dorm.

"What`s their story anyway?"

Vanille shrugged her shoulders, "I don`t know, I don`t think no one in the school even know them."

Fang was surprised at this.

"How come?"

"Mostly rumors about the two really," Vanille said, then she gazed toward Fang, "Why so interested? Fallen for the Farron charms already?"

Fang turned her head away from the small girl, "Don`t be ridiculous."

Vanille laughed a tickling laugh.

"Alright I won`t tell anybody if you did," she said, lowing her voice as if she was telling her a secret, "But you`ll have to compete against most of the school to get their attention."

Fang laughed.

"I`m going to sleep okay," she said.

"Okay," Vanille said lying herself down on her own bed, "Have a good night."

Fang stayed silent as she simply lied there, wondering thoughts swimming in her head. She inwardly chuckled at Vanille`s antics about falling for the Farron Charm. Sure, she was taken aback at how beautiful the two sisters look, but that didn`t mean she had fallen for their charms.

But she can`t deny that her interest was piqued about them. It`s not every day you meet someone that you simply want to find out everything about them, and also something about the Farrons, she didn`t know what it was, spiked her nature born curiosity.

* * *

Fang was suddenly awoken.

She didn`t open her eyes, simply stayed on the bed, listening to the muted silence that was in the room. Then, footsteps, light and soft making her tense in her bed, wondering who could it be.

The footsteps came closer…

Fang can feel her heartbeat increasing in her ribcage, and lying there on her back on the bed, she was tempted to open her eyes to see who was moving around the room. Then, they were a noise of shuffling of clothes and Fang slit her eyes open.

The room was completely engulfed in darkness; the only light was the moonlight that was streaming into the room. Fang slowly turned her head toward where the noise was coming from, finding that the closet in the corner of the room was open, and many clothes were lying on the ground something she was sure that wasn`t there when she had went to sleep.

Then, she seated up as quietly as she could and stepped off the bed.

Shuffling noises…

Whoever it was, they were still in the closet.

Fang headed straight for it, her muscles tensing slightly as she approached her destination. Then, a person stepped out of the closet.

At that moment, Fang struck forward, tackling the said person down on the ground. A short scream came from the person whom was lying down below her…her green eyes wide with fear…

_Wait, I know those eyes…_

"Vanille?"

"What the hell Fang?" Vanille yelled, "You scared the living daylights out of me."

Fang removed herself from the girl, "Sorry,"

Vanille starred at her, "What was that about? Attacking me in the dark?"

"Well sorry if I thought you were a burglar," Fang hissed.

"Fang, were inside a dorm of one of the most _respected _school in Bodhum," Vanille said, "and the front gates of the dorm are locked…who in their right mind would rob a school?"

"I said I was sorry," Fang said told her, "I forgot where I was for a minute, that`s all."

Vanille chuckled.

"How come you`re awake?" Fang asked her.

"I went to one of my friend`s room," Vanille answered her, "You fell asleep, and you said you had a long day so I didn`t wake you up. I was just putting on my pajamas when you attacked me."

"I already said I was sorry," Fang told her, "I`m going back to bed."

Fang mentally slapped herself on the head. She was being paranoid since she was on the campus of a school, and Vanille was right. It was not like anything interesting was going to be happening on a school campus.

She then lies there in the dark, hearing Vanille slipping into her own bed sighing and huffing. Fang glanced toward the other girl with raised eyebrows, wondering if the girl knew how she sounded.

Shaking her head, she rolled on one side and closed her eyes.

**Here is it, hope you enjoy.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Dare

**Here is the next chapter of this fic. Thanks to all who`ve read and review. this is my most appreciated story yet.**

CHAPTER THREE

Dare

Fang woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and rested. Sunlight was streaming into the room, brightened it quite well. Yawning, she glanced around herself and noticed that Vanille wasn`t in her bed.

_Must have woken up earlier, _she thought to herself.

Shrugging her shoulders, the Oerba native got herself out of bed and headed toward the bathroom which she left twenty minutes later, dressed in casual clothing. She left the room, walking down the empty hallway alone again making her eyebrows twitch a little at the lack of people they were in this dorm. Not that she was against empty places, they just freak the hell out of her and she hated the feeling of desolated place.

"Fang," an overly cheery voice called.

Vanille was running toward her coming to a stop in front of the taller girl.

"Hey, I was just coming to wake you up," the orange haired girl continued.

"Guess I saved you the trouble," Fang answered her, "But, where did you go anyway?"

"Breakfast," Vanille answered her, "c`mon."

The younger girl led her straight toward the Entrance of the Dorm, and into a large double door that were on the side. Fang noticed that it was the room that the pink haired girl, Lightning had come from last night.

They weren`t many people inside, a couple of girls chatting away on a table and some other getting food…

_They have a buffet table?_

Fang eyes widened as she watched the long table that was filled with food, drinks and coffee with cereals and other breakfast food.

"Surprising right?" Vanille said her, smirking at her reaction.

"I knew this school was top class, but damn, they`ve got a freaking buffet table," Fang exclaimed.

"I was surprised too when I first came here," Vanille told her.

"At my old school, you`ve got to buy your own lunches," Fang told her, recalling the memories of waiting in line to buy lunch.

"C`mon, let`s get a tray," Vanille said.

They two got their food and seated at a table near the window, and Fang was happily eating away.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Vanille asked her.

"Not too sure," Fang answered, "Probably explore the campus, and go down the beach."

"How did I know you were going to say that," Vanille chuckled, shaking her head, "It`s nice down there. Spend some afternoon there with some friends, and even some teachers go down here to relax. Katzroy grounded us a few times, when he caught me and the rest down there at night."

Fang raised her eyebrow at her, "What were you doing by the beach at night?"

Vanille blushed, and answered a little too quickly, "Nothing…nothing."

"I don`t believe you," Fang told her.

Vanille simply laughed.

After breakfast, the two stepped out of the dorms, and walked throughout the campus as Vanille pointed out the numerous large buildings in the distances.

"What`s that?" Fang asked, pointing toward a large glass doomed building nestled within the trees.

"That is the greenhouses," Vanille said, "They have every kind of flowers within it, or at least that`s what they said."

"They?"

"The gardener," Vanille said, "He is a cool guy, c`mon let`s go meet him."

Vanille led her straight toward the large glass building and they arrived in front of the large metallic door which Vanille opened.

"Hello, Olivier are you here?" Vanille called.

Fang glanced around, and couldn`t help but appreciate the decors. A number of well tended flowers were decorating the place. They were all beautiful and growing nicely.

"Vanille, is that you?" a male voice called from behind a row of flowers.

"Off course," Vanille called back.

A man appeared from behind the row of flowers. Fang took in his appearance. He was quite good looking, no looking older than twenty mope of black hair on his head as two honey brown eyes were taking them in. He was smiling widely, showing a row of white teeth.

"Good morning Vanille," he said taking the younger girl in a hug, "Didn`t expect to see you there this early."

"I was just showing Fang around," Vanille said, indicating her.

Olivier turned his eyes toward her, taking her in.

"New student?" he said.

"Yeah," Fang said, extending her hand "Yun Fang."

"Jacques Olivier," the man said, shaking it, "I take care of these flowers here for the school."

"All of them?" Fang asked, looking around the large establishment.

"Not alone," Olivier said, "Some students help sometimes, and even Vanille here spend some afternoons here helping me."

"Well, i`m going back to show Fang around school okay," Vanille said.

"Sure go on ahead," Olivier said grinning widely, "and Fang, keep this one out of trouble for me okay."

"Hey I didn`t get into trouble," Vanille said.

Fang ignored her, "Sure thing Olivier."

"Now, get on out of here," the man said.

The two girls waved goodbye to him and left the greenhouse, walking down the path.

"Well?" Vanille asked.

"Well, what?"

"Olivier, how was he?"

"He was…okay, but I noticed he is quite young," Fang answered.

"I noticed too, but he never talks about it," Vanille sighed.

The two headed down toward the beach, which was deserted except a couple of kids playing volley ball. Fang and Vanille headed back toward the dorm around midday so that they could get lunch.

In the cafeteria, Fang saw Lightning again.

The girl was seating beside the window, looking out a dazed look on her face, meaning she was far away in her thoughts at the moment. The pink-haired was dressed in casual jeans and black shirt. She noticed that no one seated in with her, in the table she was in. It was like everyone was avoiding her, or stayed away from her.

_I wonder…_

Feeling a little daring, Fang abruptly left Vanille`s side, ignoring the girl`s calling her back and making her way toward Lightning`s table. As she got closer, Lightning eyes suddenly snapped toward her, those bluish eyes seemingly piercing right through her.

"Hi there," she said.

Lightning stayed silent.

"Mind if I seat with you?"

No answer.

Fang could feel the entire room starring at them. A few whispers went here and there, but none of them were loud enough for her to make out what they were saying. Lightning`s gaze however, seemed to harden as if daring her to seat, and Fang never backed down from a challenge, let a smirk shows.

Acting as if she had been doing this a thousand times before, she slipped into the seat in front of Lightning, leaning back and crossing her legs, never breaking eye contact. The whispering grew even louder and Fang ignored them.

_What are you going to do now sunshine?_ She thought waiting for Lightning reaction.

"Making friends Light?" a familiar voice asked.

Serah Farron had mysteriously appeared over Fang`s shoulder, scaring the latter out of her wits. She hadn`t even hear the girl approach. Lightning didn`t answer simply gazing at her sister as if asking, _You`re not serious._

Serah giggled at her, "Yun Fang, we meet again."

"So we did Serah," Fang answered her, looking at the younger girl.

"How are you enjoying the tour?" Serah asked her.

"It was alright," Fang said, "Vanille is quite a tour guide."

Serah nodded, "I`ll assume she is. You`re not going to eat anything Onee-san?"

"I`ve lost my appetite," Lightning said, abruptly standing up and leaving the room.

Her gaze met Fang`s briefly before leaving the room. Fang starred at her until she was gone before turning toward the younger sister.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Serah chuckled, "Actually Fang, you have done something quite_ extraordinary_."

She too left the table and stepped out.

Not a second after she was gone, Vanille came toward her.

"I can`t believe you actually did that," she said, shaking her head.

"Girl`s got guts that what I can say," another girl said, one which Fang quickly recognized.

"Lebreau," Fang saluted.

"I expected Farron to punch the living daylight out of you," Lebreau said, "Like she did to Snow…"

"Snow?" Fang repeated, confused.

"You don`t know him," Vanille said, "I was quite surprised…after all, Snow is quite strong…to see someone as small as Lightning knock him out with a single punch."

"Guess something amazing do happen every once in a while around here," Lebreau said, "I must say…you`re quite lucky."

Fang give her a confident smirk, "I`ve got lady luck on my side."

* * *

Serah followed her sister all the way toward the end of the large courtyard, and found her seating by the large lake.

"You know, I expected you to attack her," Serah said, "You did grow a reputation of being feared in the school. Why didn`t you?"

"She surprised me," Lightning answered her.

Serah raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"She didn`t cower like the others," Lightning said, as if in thought.

"Hunh?"

"I gazed at her, one which most will cower," Lightning said, "But she didn`t, and I hate this."

Serah smirked, "Well, she is interesting for an Oerban."

"I`ll take over for tonight," Lightning said, "you won`t have to join me."

"I don`t want you to work yourself to death…"

"It is my job Serah," Lightning snapped at her, her eyes flashing for a moment.

"I know Light," Serah said softly, unfazed at her sister`s anger, "But we have survived this long, and who say they are still out there."

"That`s because_ they_ never give up," Lightning said, putting a hand on Serah`s shoulder _"They_ never call it quit unless…"

An uneasy silence passed between the two girls, one which Serah took Lightning`s hand in hers.

"I know," Serah said, "But, promise me, you will take it easy Light."

Lightning stayed silent at that but, noticing the look on the younger girl`s face, made her give in.

"I will."

**Well, Fang got a little daring there. hope you enjoyed it, and i twiked in the mystery there with that last one. Hope you enjoyed it. and i put myself in the story as the gardener. he will show up sometimes but not all the times so later.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Classes

Chapter Four

Classes

Fang made her way toward the school on Monday morning after Vanille had woke her up. The school uniform was for girl to a white button up shirt with a tie. They also had to wear skirts something Fang hardly wore in her life, but Vanille had told her she looked "hot" in them.

She shook her head as she entered the building along with Vanille which led her straight toward her first period for the day which was Cocoon History Class, with Professor Vector, a stuck up man which gave the class homework to research about the War of Transgression.

"I still don`t get why we have to study all this," Fang exclaimed, "Those things happened hundreds of years ago."

Vanille simply shook her head at the taller girl.

"You could always remove yourself from the class," she said.

"I need a credit in History to graduate," Fang said, "I only need to past this class and i`m good."

The day continued for her as she went through her many classes, which was when she realized that she hadn`t crossed path with neither Farron sisters. Fang had kept an eye out for Lightning, but never seeing the girl once during the entire day.

Around lunch, they arrived within the school lunch room.

"Yo Fang, Vanille," Lebreau called.

The girl was seated beside two guys. One of them was enormous as if he was built with muscles on his muscles with his long blonde hair and twinkling eyes, an enormous grin on his face. The other was shorter with reddish hair, and bronze skin.

"Hey guys," Vanille saluted, giggling.

"Who's your friend?" the blond asked.

"She is new here," Lebreau said, "Guys this is Yun Fang, Fang this is Snow and Gadot."

_Snow, _Fang thought recalling something from yesterday, "The same Snow Lightning decked?"

The redhead, Gadot, busted out with laughter, making Snow blush a little turning toward Lebreau.

"You told her that?"

"Off course we did," Lebreau said, "Fang here _seated _with Lightning Farron and came out_ unscathed_."

Snow looked at Fang with wide eyes, "You`re joking?"

"She`s right," Fang said, confirming it with a nod.

"How…?" Snow said, looking at her.

Fang gave her a sly grin, "All I need is lady luck on my side to deal with Sunshine."

"Er…sunshine?" Vanille asked, confused.

"Isn`t what Lightning is?" Fang asked, "A bundle of sunshine."

"Wait…wait, back up here," Snow said, "You gave her a _nickname_?"

"Why not?" Fang asked.

"I swear you got a death wish here," Snow said, shaking his head.

"Just because Lightning hate _your_ guts," Gadot said, "Doesn`t mean she`ll hate Fang here. I knew I would."

"What caused Lightning to hit him anyway?" Fang asked.

The entire table exploded with laughter, except for Snow who was now scowling and Fang whom was frowning in confusion.

"He…He grabbed Lightning ass," Gadot answered between his laughs.

Fang starred at Snow, "Seriously?"

"I didn`t do it on _purpose_," Snow said quickly, "It was a dare."

"Stop lying idiot," Gadot said, "You would have _still_ grabbed her ass even if it wasn`t a dare."

"Shut up," Snow said, "and what about you eh? Flirting with Serah…"

"Unlike you Snow, I didn`t have a death wish," Gadot said, "if Lightning knocked you out with a single punch for touching her. I hate to be the guy who flirts with her sister."

"What`s the plan for the upcoming week-end?" Snow asked the group, hoping to change the subject.

"Plan?"

"We could just go up to Nautilus," Lebreau said, "I heard they had added a bunch of new rides there."

"Er…Vanille what`s this about Nautilus?" Fang asked the orange haired girl.

"We sometimes go to Nautilus for the amusement parks," Vanille explained to her, "We just plan out our week-end instead of spending it here at the school."

"We can do that?"

"Only on the week-end or in the holidays," Vanille said, "some kids go home for the week-end. That`s why the dorm was somewhat empty when you arrived. Not many want to spend their free days here at school I presume."

"Oh," Fang simply let out.

As the bell rung, the group headed off to their next class and Fang arrived in her last class for the day which was English Literature. Poking her head in, she found a familiar dark skinned man with an afro.

"Sazh," she called.

The man looked up at her, "It`s _Professor Katzroy_ for you young lady. So you have my class no eh."

"Guess you weren't lying about being a teacher eh, old man?"

"Just get to your seat," Sazh said, shaking his head, muttering something about kids having no respect.

Fang glanced around the class and raised her eyebrow catching sight of a familiar pink-haired girl, who was seating in beside the window, looking outside. Fang raised an eyebrow at the empty seat beside her.

_Lady luck is on my side, _she thought grinning.

She took the seat beside her, and Lightning looked toward her, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Fancy meeting you here sunshine," Fang grinned.

"Tch," Lightning said, turning away.

Fang simply shrugged her shoulders.

The class continued as Sazh was making them read a part of Cocoon Literature. But Fang found herself sneaking glance toward Lightning, analyzing. The pink haired girl seemed to be happy ignoring her completely, but Fang wondered what make her into such a hard ass. Unlike Serah, who was polite and all smile, Lightning seemed to be the complete opposite, reminding Fang of someone from the army…

Fang sighed a little, focusing on her book…or at least tries to…

"Why…," a soft voice said.

Fang snapped her head toward Lightning.

"Did you just say something?"

Lightning simply turned away, not answering her.

_I could have sworn I heard her say…,_Fang thought, looking at the pink haired with curious eyes.

* * *

Lightning was confused.

Hardly ever anything confused her, but she was confused at something.

Well, not something…but _someone_.

She couldn`t understand why the dark haired girl wasn`t afraid of her. Ever since she entered this place, not one person dared crossed her. Not one had stood up against her with a challenge…they were all a bunch of cowards and wimps.

But this girl, Fang had only arrived to the school for a day and already she had done something that not even her had expected…and that confused the hell out of her.

_This race is really confusing, _she thought, _not the race…_her. _She is the one who is confusing…she is different than the rest. Why is she so different? Why isn`t she afraid of her? Why hadn`t she attacked her like she did that blond idiot?_

She was so into her thought she hadn`t realized that she had spoken out loud, drawing the said Fang attention.

"Did you just say something?"

Lightning turned her face away from Fang. She couldn`t meet her face again. That person was too different...something she wasn`t prepared for. Clenching her hand into a fist, she can feel her mark burn into her skin making her wince a little.

She couldn`t met that face.

The face that had confused her so much…

_And she hated it._

* * *

"Lightning was acting strange in class today," Fang said.

Both her and Vanille were in their room and it was already dark outside. Vanille was seating on her bed doing her nails and Fang was working on homework. But she couldn`t forget what happened in class with Lightning. The girl had been growling in class sounding like a large predator…

"Huh?" Vanille said, looking at her.

"Never mind Vanille," Fang said, shaking her head, "I`m just going to finish this homework and go to sleep."

Time passed slowly as Fang worked on the essay. She feels a pain growing in her neck and she pulled back, stretching herself, feeling some bones crack making her sigh softly. She glance toward her roommate to see that Vanille was already sound asleep.

_Such a kid, _she thought looking at the orange haired girl.

She glanced at the clock that was on the wall reading that it was already midnight.

_Guess it`s time to call it a night…huh?_

She had caught sight of movement in the courtyard and Fang peered out in the window wondering who could be wondering around on campus so late at night. Then the moonlight brightened the ground for a few minutes and Fang quickly realized who it was.

_What is she doing down here?_

Fang frowned to herself. Lightning must have a pretty good reason to wander the school ground at night, but Fang didn`t see Lightning as someone to break the rules for something as stupid as a nighttime stroll. The curiosity was rising again, the need to know why the pink haired hard ass was wondering at night.

_You`re not going to find out standing there, gawking out of the window, _a small voice said in her head, _get a move on._

Fang quickly grabbed a jacket and giving her sleeping roommate a last glance before stepping out of the room. The hallway was dark but Fang found her way quickly enough, dashing toward the staircase and paused to listen.

There were no noises, unless she counted the small shuffling of the trees outside. She quickly made her way down the stairs as quickly as she could, and opened the front door.

_Locked, _she thought, _Then how the hell did Lightning got out…oh, hello._

She turned back toward where the noise of the wind was and found that it was a window which was half opened, which made her grin a little.

_Gotta hand it to her, she got skills, _Fang thought.

She opened the window and dropped outside. The grounds were somewhat dark but with the night pole, she could see around herself quite clearly.

_Now, where are you?_

She walked toward the direction she had seen Lightning at, and quickly ducked behind a bush. Lightning Farron was walking the opposite direction, dressed in the school uniform. From her hiding place, Fang could see her quite clearly, and she was heading in the trees and arriving under there, Lightning glanced around as if to check she was alone before disappearing into the forest.

_Now what are you doing out here so late at night sunshine? _Fang thought.

Fang headed the direction Lightning went, staying as discreet as she could. Having only walked past those trees, Fang had no idea where they lead to or ended. She continued to walk in the trees, glancing around…until she caught sight of a flash of light.

It was bright, pink in color and it illuminated the forest like the sun before it was quickly gone as if it wasn`t there. Fang stood there, confused at what she had seen.

_What in the name of Maker was that?_

Fang creep even closer, now feeling a new sense of caution. It was one of those moment where all of her attention was fixed on only one thing and the world around her simply dissipated. Then she arrived in front of a large clearing. Staying hidden in the trees, she noticed Lightning standing there and in front of Lightning was…

Fang eyes widened.

A large armored being stood in front of the girl, towering over her. It was slim with white parts and a humongous double headed blade in his hand. His glowing eyes seemed to pierce the darkness…pierce Fang like a deadly blade making her Oerba native entire body tremble.

_This…is…_

Then, Lightning slowly turned, the girl entire body shining with an unknown power…

_This can`t be real…_

Then seeing Lightning face…Fang felt true fear… It was like she had just found out something that she wasn`t supposed to see…a deadly secret that she wasn't supposed to know…

_Crack!_

The sound startled Fang out of her daze, seeing movement behind her and she turned...

Then everything turn dark…

**and that`s all for today. hope you enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Talk to her

**Hey everyone thank you for all the feedback. i truly appreciate it, and here is the next chapter.**

Chapter Five

Talk to her

"Fang…_Fang get up,"_

The Oerba native was startled awake quickly seating up from the table she was leaning on. Then, she blinked looking around herself. She was seating at her desk, her notebook was opened in front of her, the sunlight streaming into the room…

_What the…?_

"Did you feel asleep here?" Vanille asked her, looking shocked.

"Fell asleep," Fang repeated, her brain not catching up with what is going on.

"Not the best way to fall asleep," Vanille said, shaking her head, "you`re going to be sore."

Fang stared as the girl retreated toward the bathroom, a look of total bewilder on her face. She glanced around herself. Last thing she remembered was…

_Lightning._

She seated up from her seat, feeling her back crack slightly as she stretched. Then starred at the notebook in front of her seeing the work she was working on last night. Last night, she was sure she had followed Lightning into the woods and had seen that _thing_ stood in front of the pink haired girl and then…

_Could it have been a dream?_

She had been rather curious about the Farron sisters but if her imaginative mind had make up something like this. She shook her head slightly, chuckling.

"It had been a dream," she whispered, "A freaking stupid dream. Me and my imagination."

She glanced at the window noticed a white bird flying away, and decided to get ready for class.

The week passed quite smoothly for her, but the amount of homework that the teachers gave didn`t give the girl enough time to enjoy the surroundings. Lightning still never said anything to her, but Fang had been trying to have a conversation with her every time she had class with her, but Lightning mostly ignored her completely.

Now, it was the end of the week, Friday as she walked with Vanille and Lebreau, making their way toward their dorm, then they could enjoy themselves out on the beach for the week-end.

"We could go to Nautilus with the guys," Lebreau suggested, "There is always something to do in Nautilus, what do you guys say?

"I`m there," Vanille said, "Fang…_Fang are you even listening?"_

"What?" the said girl said looking toward them.

"What`s on your mind lately," Vanille asked, "You`ve hardly paid attention."

"Off course I do," Fang retorted.

"Then what were we talking about?" Vanille asked.

"Nautilus," Fang answered.

"Wow, you really were paying attention."

"That's because it's the only thing you've been talking about for the past three days," Fang responded the girl.

"Hey, you didn't have to be snappy," Vanille told her.

"Yeah, what`s up with you anyway Fang?" Lebreau asked.

"Maker if I know," Fang muttered.

The trio entered the dorm so that they could but their bags there and made their way down the beach. It would seem that they weren't the only one that had the same idea, for the beach was filled with other kids enjoying the ocean waters.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice yelled.

It was a shirtless Snow, with only a black bandana on as he waved at them, totally obvious of the attention he was getting from the nearby girls who giggled, enjoying the free show.

"Keep that up Snow, you`ll have your own fan-club soon enough," Fang said as they neared him.

"What?" he said, now confused.

Fang simply chuckled. This guy could not be _that _clueless now would he?

"Get a shirt on, my eyes is burning," Gadot said, throwing one at him.

"Then what are you doing looking?" Snow said.

"OOOh, he got you there Gadot," Lebreau said, "I didn`t know you swing that way…"

"Shut up Lebreau,"

At that moment, Fang caught sight of Lightning seating cautiously on top of a large rock, looking down at the water. From the way she was acting Fang would have thought she had never seen water before.

"You can go and try to talk to her,"

Fang glanced toward Vanille.

"I`ve been doing that for the past week and she is ignoring me completely," she answered.

"You've been pestering her," Vanille corrected, "I would have been annoyed too if you were acting that way to me."

"Are you giving me relationship advices?" Fang asked.

"I`m not the one who had fallen for the Farron charm," Vanille said with a knowing smirk.

Fang`s eyes widened.

"You are messing with me now aren't you?"

"Nope,"

Fang glanced toward Lightning again and the image of her dream came to mind. She couldn`t get this out of her head also. She was convinced that it couldn`t be a dream for she remembered everything, for her dreams, she usually forget them the moment she woke up from sleep.

"So, you`re going to talk to her or just stare at her?" Vanille asked.

Fang shook her head.

"I think I`m going to left her alone for the day," she said, "I`m not desperate for her friendship, and I know when someone doesn`t want to talk to me."

Vanille raised her eyebrows at her.

"C`mon let`s join the rest of the guys," Fang said, standing up and taking off her shirt, showing off her body, earning a wolf whistle from nearby guys.

Fang give them a flirtatious grin before launching herself into the salty water.

* * *

Lightning watched the clear water, seeing the fishes swimming underneath it with something akin to amazement in her eyes. She was completely focused unto her task, narrowing her eyes seeing as if they are some potential threat, but seeing them swim around made her relax herself. Then, she looked up, her eyes looking at the many people that were playing in the water, standing up to her full height.

"Light," Serah called to her.

She glanced down toward her sister who was waving at her and she jumped off, landing beside her.

"You always liked height didn`t you?"

"yes," Lightning answered, "In the past, my Father would always take me flying with him, and being above everything…give me the feeling that I was on top of the world."

"He was a great man," Serah said, smiling serenely.

"Yes, he was."

Then Lightning turned toward her, "Why are you here? I thought you hated the beach?"

"I was bored," Serah told her, "and I missed you."

Lightning smiled softly, her face becoming even more gorgeous without even her realizing it.

"You were always too cute for your own good."

Serah chuckled, "Look at whose talking."

The older pink haired pouted, "I`m not cute."

Serah laughed out loud, "Please don`t pout. You`re face is utterly adorable."

Lightning smiled at her, "Bored still?"

Serah shook her head taking her arm around hers, "Nope, not with you."

Lighting shook her head before glancing around, her eyes founding Fang easily who was playing around with the orange haired. The Oerba native had been as annoying as usual the entire week always trying to have a conversation with her, but she had simply ignored the girl as usual, wondering why she wanted to talk to her so much, and seeing Fang laughing and playing around, and not being overly annoying, it brought an unconscious smile to her lips.

Serah herself was about to say something to Lightning but paused, seeing that the latter was looking at something and smiling doing it. This was a shock to her, for Lightning hardly smiled at anything and she followed the girl`s line of sight…

_Oh, so that's who…_

She was smirking now. She had been wondering who had been causing Lightning trouble the past week. Serah knew Lightning better than the girl knew herself, and she was absolutely certain that Lightning didn`t hate Fang as much as she like to admit it.

"You could always talk to her you know," she said, casually.

That seemed to have gained Lightning attention as she glanced back at the short girl beside her.

"What?"

"Yun Fang, you could always talk to her," Serah told her, "She is not a bad soul."

"You…"

"I did it the night I first met her," Serah told her, "Quite a spirited individual she is, and could be a great friend if you let her in."

Lightning chuckled.

"Nah, she won`t," she said, "not after last night…"

"I took care of that don't worry," Serah grinned, "Wait…you_ knew_ she followed you?"

Lightning glanced at the younger girl.

"I saw her looking down at me from her window," she said.

"Trust me Light," Serah told her, putting a hand on the taller girl`s shoulder, "you won`t regret this."

Lightning shook her head.

"No Serah, it`s impossible."

Why?"

"Because she is so damn _confusing,_" Lightning exclaimed drawing a couple of looks from nearby people, "What are you looking at?" she growled at them.

The people scattered from her with her glare.

"Then, talk to her," Serah said.

Lightning`s eyes turned to slits.

"Why are you so eager that I become her friend or something?"

"Because, you need at least one friend in this place," Serah said, "You know we won't be staying for long. At least, try to enjoy yourself."

Lightning stare at her sister for a full minute before turning around, walking away without answering. The she stopped.

"I`ll trust your judgment for now Serah," she said, "I`ll talk to her."

"Off course you`ll trust my judgment you love me," Serah exclaimed.

Lightning continued to walk away as the young pink haired girl smiled at her. Then Serah turned her attention toward where Fang and her friends were playing.

_One friend indeed, _she thought, _at least she`ll be a good one._

Serah was about to walk off when a ball landed beside her.

"Oh, sorry," a voice said.

Serah looked up, instantly recognizing the tall blond that her sister had knocked out, and she picked up the ball.

"Don`t worry about it Snow Villiers," she responded handing it to him with a smile.

Snow took the ball and had a small blush on his cheek.

"Just Snow will be fine," he answered.

"I`m sorry, it`s just a habit from home I guess," Serah told him.

"Hey no sweat," Snow said, "Say, why don`t you hang out with us?"

"I`m sorry Snow, I`m not one to swim," Serah answered him.

"Oh, maybe we can do something else sometimes," Snow said, shrugging his shoulders.

Serah contemplated the proposition and said, "What are you doing this week-end?"

"Me and the guys are going to Nautilus tomorrow," Snow said smiling, "You can come with us if you want."

"Sure, I`ll be there," Serah said.

"HEY SNOW, STOP FLIRTING AND THROW US THE FREAKING BALL," Gadot called.

Snow looked back at him with a glare and turned toward Serah who was giggling behind her hand.

"Sorry about that, so…i`ll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Serah said before walking off.

Snow grinned to himself before walking back toward the group and noticing their looks.

"What?"

"You _really_ have a death wish don`t you?" Gadot deadpanned.

"Let`s just get back to the game," Snow growled.

The girls simply laughed.

**This is it for now. the next chapter everyone is going to Nautilus. i haven`t written it yet, so i`m brainstorming on what to do there but expect something interesting at least, and thank you again for the many feedback and reviews.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	6. Nautilus

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy**

Chapter Six

Nautilus

The next day Fang, Vanille and Lebreau met the guys Snow and Gadot at the school gates. Snow was checking his watch every now and then as they came closer.

"Say, what`s you doing this for?" Lebreau asked him.

"Waiting for Serah," he answered.

"Like I said," Gadot butt in, "He really do have a death with."

"You want to swipe that girl of her feet eh," Fang told him.

"I just asked her to hang out with us," Snow quickly said raising his hands.

"Yeah, that`s just the beginning," Lebreau said, putting a teasing grin, "then next time, it`s going to be the two of you and then boyfriend and girlfriend…"

"Shut up seriously," Snow said, now getting a little pissed off, "It`s nothing like that I swear."

"Yet," Lebreau whispered to Fang and Vanille making the two girls giggles behind their hands.

A few minutes later, Serah was coming toward them but she wasn't alone, and she seemed to be dragging someone taller with her and the identical pink hair quickly revealed her companion identity.

_Lightning._

Fang glanced toward Snow and noticed that his face as whiten and could heard Gadot snickering at the blond`s face. Fang was also smiling at the situation and shearing looks with her friends Vanille she can see the she was laughing at it too.

Gadot then started to sing a funeral March song behind Snow and that was the nail on the coffin for the three girls. They exploded into laughter as the two pinkettes arrived in front of them.

"What are we missing?" Serah asked, her face showing some kind of confusion.

"It`s nothing," Lebreau said, waving her hand, "Say, why did you come with your sister?"

"She insisted to come with me," Serah answered her.

Fang noticed the way Lightning eyes narrowed at Serah, and quickly deduced that _Serah_ was the one who insisted.

"Well…the more the merrier," Snow let out, a light grin growing on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Vanille exclaimed, "To Nautilus we go."

The group quickly made their way toward the train station where they could get a train that will lead them straight into the city of Nautilus. Fang simply leaned against the window so that she can watch the scenery.

"Hello," a soft voice said.

Fang turned around toward the voice. Lightning Farron was standing right behind her, the blue eyes fixed upon her.

"You`re talking to me now," Fang asked.

"Yes," Lightning said, "Is that…wrong?"

Fang shook her head, "Wrong? Why would it be wrong? I wanted to speak to you for like…an entire week."

"You were annoying," Lightning deadpanned.

Fang raised an eyebrow at the girl, before a smirk grew on her face. Lightning must have noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere for she narrowed her eyes at the Oerba native.

"What?"

"Has anyone ever told you you`re bipolar?"

Lightning leaned her head to the side, as if not understanding her.

"What do you mean?"

"You`re angry one time and the next, you`re all smiley."

"I`m not like that," Lightning said, "Just people here are a bunch of wimps and cowards. The best way to get rid of them is taking them down."

Fang blinked.

_She really is a hard ass, _she thought.

A hour later, the train had pulled to the stop they wanted to go and the entire group, walked through the town of Nautilus. It was different than Bodhum by miles, from the large towers with many lights, with the peoples which were making music in the streets and Fang was looking everywhere at once. They were many shops around them, and it was like the entire streets was on a Carnival celebrations as mask of many colors were on display, salesman announced their products to the crowds.

"This place is amazing," Fang said, looking around.

"I know right," Vanille said, "Oh, Chocobos."

She was pointing toward the Chocobo`s hold, as the group approached them. The Chocobos were large birds, with no means to fly but they were the fastest in term of running. Bright yellow in color, which was their common colors, the large avian were making a lot of noise as they walked around their dens. A curious Chocobo had approached the fences making its way toward the girls and Fang raised a hand to pet it, making the creature close it`s eyes, probably enjoying the contact.

"They seems to like you," Vanille said.

"I have a way with animals," Fang answered her, "Where did the rest of the gang go?"

"Lebreau went with Gadot somewhere, talking about meeting another group of kids, Snow went with them," Vanille answered her, "and the Farron`s are over there."

Fang followed her line of sight, finding the two girls by an ice cream parlor. Fang made her way toward them with Vanille following and she caught a little of their conversation.

"…hate this thing," Lightning was saying, "it`s cold and…_wet_."

"That`s what its called _ice cream_ Lightning," Fang said, when she got near.

The two pinkhaired girls glanced toward them and Serah said, "Yun Fang, you are done playing with the Chocobos."

"Yeah, they are nice creatures," Fang said smiling, "but they can be your worst nightmare when provoked."

"Vanille," Serah said, "Would you come with me to the Carnival store, I had seen something that I will most love to have."

"Er…sure," Vanille answered as the small pink-haired girl took hold of her arm.

The two girls walked away leaving both Fang and Lightning standing there watching them go. Then Lightning handed the ice cream she had toward Fang.

"Here,"

"You`re giving it to me?" Fang repeated.

"Either you can have it, or I`m tossing it in the trash," Lightning shrugged.

Fang grinned and took the cone from her, "I didn`t know you were such a charmer Farron."

Lightning simply rolled her eyes at her.

"Why did Serah make you come along?" Fang asked as the two started to walk down the streets.

Lightning glanced at her, raising an eyebrow, "What makes you deduce that?"

Fang chuckled.

"Lightning please, it was written all over your face earlier," she said taking a lick at the ice cream. _Mh Strawberry._

"You really are different," Lightning whispered.

Now Fang was confused, "Different how?"

"Fang tell me, why you seated with me that day?" the pink haired asked, "Why were you so damn persistent to…talk to me."

"I don`t know…I guess you were all mysterious with the aura you were sending," the Oerba native said.

"Aura?"

"Yeah, that all _if you want to live, stay out of my way _vibes," Fang said, "and I always hated when people stayed alone doing nothing. I mean, we`ve got a beautiful and cheerful world all around us to enjoy and thousands of stuffs to do during the day. What you got to be all gloomy about?"

Lightning chuckled a little, "Serah was right about you."

"Oh, really?" Fang said, now teasing mode back on full force, "You`ve been talking about me?"

"She was," Lightning said, "and she was right. You really are not a bad soul."

Fang was surprised at the compliment, but she appreciates it, nonetheless. After all, it`s not every day a ridiculously hot girl, like Lightning there, give you a compliment.

Fang blinked at that thought. _Where the hell did that came from?_

Sure, the Farron girls are hot, but that didn`t mean she was starting to get interested into Lightning like _that._ Damn it, maybe Vanille was right about this Farron charm thing…

"Fang?" Lightning called.

The latter looked up, noticing that Lightning was a couple of steps ahead of her. She hadn`t realized that she had stopped walking. The pinkette was glancing back at her curiously.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I`m fine, sorry about that," Fang said, catching up to her.

"I…I haven`t done something wrong…" Lightning started.

"No," Fang quickly cut her off, "You didn`t do anything wrong at all. What make you think you did anything wrong?"

"I usually do something wrong in those kind of situations," the pinkette murmured.

Fang surprised the girl by putting her arm around her shoulders.

"You don`t have to worry about anything Sunshine," she said, a grin on her face, "With my lady luck, nothing in this day could go wrong."

"Y…yeah, okay," Lightning answered, awkwardly walking with the other`s girl arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"You didn`t _really_ need to buy anything did you Serah?"

The young pinkette turned toward Vanille, putting her hand against her mouth as if surprised.

"Am I caught already in my scheme?"

"I don`t blame you for leaving them alone," Vanille said, "these two are so cute it`s almost sickening."

"I know Lightning better than she knows herself," Serah said, "When she wants something, she usually observe it from afar, always too afraid to get close. But not this time, Fang will do her a lot of good, and probably she will teach her something about this world."

Vanille looked at the younger girl, "What are you talking about?"

Serah shook her head, "it`s nothing, i`m just mumbling…"

She suddenly winced in pain, taking hold of her arm in the process.

"Serah, are you alright?"

"It`s nothing for you to worry about Vanille," Serah told her, "Trust me."

* * *

"Here just touch it,"

"Why do I have to?"

"Stop being a spoilsport and_ touch_ the damn thing," Fang said, looking at the pinkette beside her.

The two were in the Chocobo hold and Fang had been petting one of the Chocobo, and Lightning had simply stood there watching her and she had turned and starting to hound the girl into petting the oversized bird, but Lightning was being stubborn, and refusing to.

"They are not going to bite you know," Fang told her, shaking her head.

"I`m not taking any chances," Lightning answered staying well away from the Chocobos.

When the pinkette didn`t move, Fang caught her by surprise by grabbing her by the hand and pulled her forward. The Chocobo let out a soft cry when the petting was done, opening its large green eyes, looking toward Fang and Lightning.

"Don`t be scared, trust me" Fang said softly putting Lightning`s hand on the soft feathers of the creature which closed its eyes at the contact, and was purring a little.

"See, it`s easy." Fang told her, "and I think it likes you."

The Chocobo had leaned its head toward their joined hands, enjoying the attention it was getting. Some other Chocobos approached the two girls in hope to get petted too. Fang glanced at Lightning and almost had a heart attack.

The girl was smiling.

_Holy shit, how can someone by that gorgeous? _She thought her eyes glued upon Lightning.

She had never seen her smiling before. For most of the time, she was either smirking or rolling her eyes or when they first met, glaring. But now, Fang could see why Vanille had said those girls had attracted so many peoples.

Fang unconsciously smiled now.

_Look at her, she is freaking enjoying it, _she thought, _and she was so freaking stubborn before._

"Hum Fang,"

"What?"

"You can let go of my hand now," Lightning said, turning toward her.

Fang blinked and her attention was turned toward their joined hands on the yellow feathers. She hadn`t even realized that she was holding her hand. She let it go, an awkward smile growing on her lips.

"Sorry,"

Lightning simply waved her apology off.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Fang asked.

**Oh, Fang my dear, what`s happening to you? and i just love those fluffy Chocobos...i just wish they were real so i could have one. least the only creature close enough to their real world conterpart is the Ostrich, or at least that`s what i think it`s called in English. Those bird that ran really fast and have a really long neck.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. sorry for the long wait. had a writer`s block.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. New Dawn

**Sorry for the long wait. couldn`t update this for i didn`t have a laptop to update it on. now enjoy and review.**

Chapter Seven

New Dawn

Lightning was enjoying herself.

As difficult it was for her to believe, she really was enjoying herself. She had first decided to simply observe Fang playing with the yellow creatures called Chocobos, but the other girl had other plans, making her touch the said creature.

She was surprised at how soft it was. Almost like a living pillow, and she had smiled at it. Shaking her head, Lightning wondered what her Father will say seeing her now, acting like a normal girl for once in her life.

_He probably would have been surprised, but not really pleased, _she thought to herself.

The two girls had left the Chocobo holding place and Fang had gone to buy them some drinks. It was thirsty work petting Chocobos she found out, since those overactive birds had been circling both her and Fang, to get their share of the girl`s affection.

"Hey, Sunshine here," Fang said, returning with the two drinks.

"Thanks," she said taking her drink form the girl.

Fang took a sip as she glanced around the streets, Lightning herself seeped from her drink also, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere that had settled between them. Unlike when they first met when Lightning was confused as to what to make of Fang, but now here she was enjoying a relaxing afternoon with the said person.

_Funny world we live in, _she thought.

Now she glanced at her companion who seemed to be starring off in some place, then her eyes found a twin black tips that were coming from Fang`s shoulder. She was curious as to what it was.

"Fang?"

"Yeah,"

"What happened to your arm?" she asked, indicating it.

Fang glanced at it and said, "It`s a tattoo."

Lightning blinked.

"A what?"

"A tattoo I got from Oerba," Fang said, pulling the shirt shoulder up showing the image that was drawn on her skin, "Got it about two years ago. Pretty cool huh?"

"Why did you do it?" Lightning asked.

Fang shrugged her shoulders, "Spur of the moment things, and well, I`ve always wanted to get a tattoo when I was young. A friend of mine was a tattoo artist; you should have seen his body. It was covered with them, and it even had some on his eyelids, must have hurt a lot when he got those."

"Does it hurt when you get this?"

Fang smirked.

"Unless you`re a wimp."

Lightning chuckled.

"This is the much I have done in an entire day," she said, looking at the crowds that were moving on the street.

Fang glanced at the girl.

"What do you usually does Lightning, besides going to school?"

Lightning shook her head, "Mostly seat by the beach,"

"On that rock I saw you the other day?" Fang asked.

Lightning glanced at her, "Sometimes."

Fang looked away, and Lightning stood up.

"Let`s find Serah and Vanille," she said, "They must be near here somewhere."

"Okay."

The two went off to search for the two girls. It had been nearly half an hour since they had parted way and that Lightning had been with Fang, and she was growing slightly worried about Serah. The younger girl had never been out of her attention that long before, except when they were in school and had different classes.

The two girls were simply walking through the streets, and Fang said, "Ah, here is Vanille."

The orange haired girl was with Lebreau and they were accompanied by a short boy with silver hair. They were deep in conversation when Fang and Lightning arrived near them.

"Heya Fang," Vanille said, "and Lightning."

"Who`s your companion?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Vanille said.

"Not here maybe," Lebreau grinned, teasing the girl, drawing a chuckle from the boy they were speaking to.

"Lebreau, stop it," Vanille said, "This is Hope Estheim. He uses to go to Bodhum Academy before he moves to Panlopolum."

"You`re kinda young," Fang said, looking at the young boy.

"I`m kind of a prodigy so I skipped some classes in the past," Hope answered her.

"Vanille, have you seen Serah?" Lightning asked the orange haired girl.

"She was with Snow when I left her," Vanille answered her.

Lightning blinked.

"_Snow Villiers?"_

"Yeah," Vanille said, "They went to check out the rides…"

Lightning didn`t even finish to listen to what the girl was saying for she was already moving away from them in a decisive space.

* * *

The group watched the pink-haired girl walk away from them and Fang sighed seeing the girl go. She hadn`t finished enjoying the day with her after all.

"Well, I best get ready for Snow`s funeral," Lebreau announced.

Hope turned toward her, a look of total surprise on his face.

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Cause Lightning is going to kill him," Lebreau said.

"Oh, this is something I have to see," Fang said, quickly taking off, following Lightning.

"Oi! Fang where are you going?"

"I missed when Lightning decked Snow," Fang grinned, "I`m not going to miss her do it a second time."

"Guys wait up," they heard Lebreau call behind them, and Hope was coming along too.

Fang smirked, as they followed Lightning down the road.

* * *

Lightning quickly found Serah and Snow by the rides. She approached her and she saw the blonde guy looked at her and his whiten slightly.

_That`s right, fear me, like the spineless coward you are, _she thought a smirk growing on her face.

Serah must have noticed it, for she turned toward her.

"Light, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you that`s all," Lightning answered her.

She gazed at Snow, a chilling grin growing on her lips, making the poor guy gulp a little.

"Sister, stop scaring him," Serah scowled her, "As you can see, I`m quite capable of taking care of myself so why don`t you go enjoy the rest of the afternoon with Fang?"

She turned toward her.

"And live you with him?"

"Well if there is a problem," Serah said, "I`ll simply…"

What she was saying next was lost for at that exact moment the entire sky seemed to lit up in a bright light, drawing most of the people attention. Lightning looked up, her eyes wide in shock at the display and even Serah did the same.

"What was that?" Snow said.

The people in the streets where asking the same question, looking toward the sky with puzzled look on their faces. Some minutes later, Fang and the rest of the gang arrived near them.

"Was that _lightning_ in broad daylight?" Lebreau asked, and then turned toward the pink-haired girl, "Sorry for the pun there."

"I don't know," Vanille said, "I didn't even see anything…"

"Me neither," Fang said turning toward Lightning.

The girl seemed to be frozen stiff.

"Hey, Lightning you okay there?"

Lightning gazed at her, making Fang stepped back a little at how much venom that was in the gaze. It was like how they just met that gaze that told her that the girl was seriously pissed off.

_Shit, she really is bipolar? _Fang thought.

Serah took Lightning arm.

"I`m sorry guys but we need to go, we`ll see you at school."

"What Serah…" Snow started.

"Thank you for the pleasant day Snow Villiers, and you tow Dia Vanille and Yun Fang," Serah said, giving them a deep bow.

"Er…" Vanille started.

But Serah didn`t wait for an answer as she pulled her sister with her, quickly disappearing within the crowds of people. Now Fang curious nature had risen up again, wondering what the hell just happened right now. First, a serious light show and then, Lightning got all prissy at her.

There was one thing she was sure of. Something was seriously off with those two girls and she was now determined to find out what it was?

_For some odd reason, I don't think the dream was really a dream, _she thought remembering the strange being she had seen in front of Lightning.

Fang simply stood there starring at the direction the two pink-haired girls had gone, quickly making a decision in her head.

"You guys go on ahead," she said.

"Fang what are you…"

"I`ll be back, meet me back at the station," Fang told them, running off.

She skirted through the crowds, keeping an eye out for the two sisters but she couldn't really find them. Making her way across the road, she caught a flash of pink disappearing behind a corner, and Fang quickly make her way there, slowing down as she heard Serah`s voice.

"…get a hold of yourself,"

"I know Serah," Lightning voice answered.

"Light, that light in the sky," Serah said, "You don`t think it was _them_?"

There was a silence as Fang simply stayed still in her place.

"Listen to me Serah," Lightning said, "We got to start making preparations…"

"Light…"

"_Just listen to me,_" Lightning cut her off, sounding on edge, "We will have to make sure, for we don`t want anyone to get caught in this stupid Focus."

"_No one_ is going to get caught Lightning," Serah told her, "It`s not going to be like last time."

"Yeah," Lightning said, "What about Fang?"

Fang almost gasped hearing her name.

"Fang will not be a problem," Serah said her voice now losing some of its childlike nature, "I`ve already taken care of that. I`ve told you before. We`ve just got this Focus to finish and leave."

"Do you even know _what _our Focus is Seraphelim," Lightning said, "Because I have not the faintest idea."

"Trust me Éclair," Serah said.

"That`s what you said last time Seraphelim," Lightning said, her voice almost a whisper, "and look how _that_ turn out to be."

"I made a mistake okay," Serah said, "A stupid mistake at trusting _them_, and it got us into this situation and this Realm. Cid saved our lives because he knew we could do it. Don`t back out on me now. This is the chance, our _only chance_ to return home. Don't you want that?"

There was complete silence and the sound of clothes shuffling and Lightning sighed.

"Is home really a place where everyone thinks you are a _monster_?" she asked.

Fang leaned slightly backward, hearing the defeated sound in Lightning voice, then there was a sharp sound of a slap.

"_You are not a monster Éclaire,"_ Serah said, "You are the kindest and most considerate person I have ever had the honor of knowing. You have a heart, no matter what anyone says, nor any of _them._ Do you hear me?"

Serah`s voice was unlike anything of what Fang had ever heard. It was like it was a completely different person was speaking.

"C`mon, let`s get back to the school," Serah said after a considerable amount of silence, "The other`s would be worried about us now…disappearing like that."

"Okay," Lightning said.

"And apologize to Yun Fang," Serah said, "You did that death glare on her again."

"I will Serah," Lightning said.

The two voices faded as the two continued to move away from their location and Fang stayed where she was, a complete answer arriving to her mind.

The Farron sisters are not what they seems.

* * *

A figure stood up from its location. Dressed in blue cloak around him, hooded he glanced around himself, unable to recognize the place he had landed in but he knew he had found her.

_Éclair Farron, _he thought, _your days are numbered…_

He smirked darkly as he started his walk toward the nearest city.

**A man is on the hunt for the Farron sisters, and Fang is aware that they are not what they seems. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**

**Anyway, review and enjoy**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Slave

**Sorry for the long wait. i had a major writer's block for this fic, so i manly worked on my other one but now, this chapter is finally up.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Eight

Slave

It had been a few days since the trip to Nautilus, and school had returned to its normal flows for everyone in the group, thought Fang couldn't get out what she had overheard the Farron sisters talk about out of her head. She had spend many times in deep thoughts about it, but could not find any more clues rather than what her own mind had been able to come up, and its stretched her imagination a bit.

Sighing she glanced down at the text she was supposed to be reading, but she simply couldn't focus on what it said. It was like her head was filled with clouds that had replaced her brains…

"Yun Fang, _you still with us?" _

The voice in her hear snapped Fang out of whatever daze she was in, turning toward the dark skinned teacher, Sazh, who was now giving her the evil eye, as most of the class were looking at her general direction.

"Er…yes…off course I'm here," Fang responded.

It didn't take a genius to find out that the man didn't believe her.

"Sure, now how about you continue reading the passage _out loud _so that we can all follow," Sazh said, "Start where Averia left off."

Fang starred at the book in front of her for a few seconds before looking up toward the teacher, "On second thought, can I go to the nurse's office?"

"Under what sudden disease should I do so?" Sazh asked, "No, my dear, read the passage."

Fang gritted her teeth.

She hated when teachers act like they are superiors to everyone, it gets on her last nerves and this was one of the reason why she had gotten suspended in her last school back in Oerba.

She returned her attention back toward the book, completely lost and humiliated.

"Lightning continues the passage and you Fang," Sazh started drawing her attention, "_See me after class."_

The Oerba native simply returned to her book as Lightning stood up and started reading.

At the end of the class, Fang approached Sazh desk a brooding look on her face. The man leaned against his desk and observed the girl across him, a thoughtful look on his face.

"So, you might tell me what's got your head in the clouds?"

Fang looked at him, narrowing her eyes a little.

"I…I just didn't sleep well," she told him.

"Well, get out of here," Sazh told her, "and pay attention in class or I'll give you a detention."

Fang simply nodded before leaving the classroom.

She had walked out of the building, passing the Crystal monument and stopped finding Lightning leaning against it, but when she caught sight of her, the pinkette straightened up.

"You waited for me?"

"I was…wondering what Professor Katzroy wanted," Lightning told her.

"Didn't take you for the type to be concerned about someone…well someone other than Serah that is," Fang remarked.

"We're friends aren't we?" Lightning told her, "Friends are supposed to look out for each other."

Fang observed the look on Lightning face. She can tell that the girl truly meant what she had said, and it made her feel oddly warm as a smile worked it's way on her lips.

"Thanks sunshine,"

She was pleased to see the irritated look that crossed the pinkette's face at the nickname.

"I still don't get why you have to give me a _nickname." _She said.

"Well, it's my way of being at ease with you," Fang told her, "Why? Ya don't like it?"

"No," Lighting deadpanned.

"Oh, really? Why didn't you ever say anything then?"

Lightning hesitated a little; making Fang grew curious at her reaction.

"What is it?"

"It's…embarrassing to admit…" Lightning mumbled.

Fang took the girl's arm with her own, giving her a cheeky grin.

"You can tell me, I won't laugh."

Lightning give her a glance, her bluish eyes examining her.

"You sure?"

"Cross my heart," Fang said.

Lightning give her an almost unnoticeable nod and continued.

"I…It's just that, I've never really had a friend beside Serah," she said softly.

Fang blinked.

"I know that, none of the people here at school talked to you," she said.

Catching the look on Lightning's face she suddenly understands why Lightning was acting so docile.

"You've never had a friend before me?"

Then the words that Lightning had spoken to Serah on the day she had followed them reverberated within Fang's mind…

_Is home really a place where everyone thinks you're a monster?_

Fang noticed that Lightning had also stopped walking a look akin to sadness on her face. It was obvious to her that she was remembering something unpleasant.

"Lightning," she said slowly.

The girl glanced at her.

"I don't really know what kind of life you've been living before but I can promise you that you won't be alone anymore," she said, "Heck, if Serah bore you in anyway, come crash at my room with me and Vanille…or…or we can spend the night awake, talking about the many things we did in our childhood, or…or we can watch cheesy romance comedies movies and laugh about how predictable the plot is or…"

A soft finger was pressed upon her lips, cutting her off; making the Oerba native turned her attention toward the girl.

"You were rambling," Lightning told her, a soft smile on her face.

Fang right out blushed.

"I…_I was_?" she stuttered, "Sorry I didn't mean to ramble on…it's just I was trying to cheer you up and since you said you never had a friend before it would be the nice and all to do this many things together…"

"Fang, you're rambling again," Lightning said, giggling openly now.

Fang scratched her head, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Sorry I don't usually do this…I don't know what's got into me…rambling like that," she said.

Lighting simply chuckled.

Ever since they had spend the day in Nautilus together, the two had somehow become fast friends much to many people shock considering the reputation that Lightning had made. To tell you the truth, to Fang, Lightning wasn't what the rumors made her out to be. The girl was totally the opposite of what the rumors said. She was a little strange sometimes, always talking formally similar to her sister. Fang didn't know why she was always sounding like a complete idiot around the pink haired girl.

Well, Vanille _did_ warn her of the Farron charms on her first day, but she didn't believe her off course. But now, she was seriously starting to doubt that decision right now. Lightning did have a sort of allure to her…that she subconsciously draws many looks from_ both_ male and female students on campus.

Fang had noticed this on the week that had followed the Nautilus weekend, but to her most surprise, Lightning was totally oblivious to the stares she was getting, and it drew a chuckle out of her sometimes.

"I'll…I'll see you later okay Fang?"

The Oerba native snapped out of her thoughts and blinked. They had arrived in the Girl's dorm lobby…wow, she hadn't even realized that they had left the school building, but she quickly recomposes herself.

"You're not entering?"

"I have to meet Serah somewhere by the beach," Lightning told her smiling a little.

"Tell her I said hi," Fang said smiling.

"Sure," Lightning told her before taking off.

Fang stood there, looking at the rolling hips getting farther and farther away from her, before doing a face palm.

"I seriously need to get a grip of myself," she murmured.

"Yeah, you're probably right," a voice said from behind her.

Fang suddenly turned around, meeting Lebreau who was smirking a little.

"So, you might tell me what's up with you and Farron?"

"Tell you what exactly?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lebreau chuckled, getting down the steps.

"I don't know Fang, how about _why_ you're checking out Farron ass?"

Fang blinked at the answer for a few seconds.

"I wasn't starring at sunshine's ass," she said, "Just looking at her walking away."

Lebreau starred at her.

"Who are you trying to convince? You or me?"

_What kind of question is that? _Fang though, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't have time for this," she said out loud.

She walked past Lebreau who chuckled a little.

* * *

Lightning didn't go to the beach as she had told Fang. She couldn't say where she was really going anyway, entering the woods and walking quickly through it finding Serah leaning against a tree.

"You're late,"

"I know," Lightning said, "I…I waited for Fang today and we kind of talked."

Serah had a knowing grin on her face.

"And here you were getting stubborn, not wanting to know her," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Lightning said, smiling brightly at her before her face suddenly slipped into a serious one, "Take off the bandages."

Serah's hand went toward the bandages on her forearm and let loose the bandages which fall down on the ground as Lightning approached to examine it.

"It's been acting up again aren't it?" she asked.

"Ever since Nautilus," Serah told her, looking down at the brand on her arm.

Lightning sighed, running a hand through her pink hair.

"I'll suppress it," she said, "That way it could hold on a little longer."

Serah nodded.

Lightning raised both of her hands toward the forearm as a faint pinkish color seemed to seep from her palms and toward Serah's brand. It was lined with many arrows and in the middle of the strange and alien design was a red eye that was glowing like a diamond.

"Serah,"

"Yes Light,"

"Is…Is it alright to live like this…for you I mean…" she said her eyes fixed on her work.

Serah chuckled a little, "It's…different than what I'm used to, but I've grown used to it."

"What would you do if you will have to use…all of your powers?" Lightning said, "I know I was chosen to be your protector…"

"Light, trust me," Serah told her, "No one is going to die. Not for me."

The pink light dissipated into nothingness as Lightning removed her hands, her blue eyes staring straight at Serah.

"I'm worried about you," she said, her fingers tracing the black lines on the other girl's skin, "You are not meant to live like this. I'm a soldier of war so I know how it feels but, you…this is not your life. Sometimes…sometimes I just wish we never had that Focus and that things will go back to the way they were before…"

She was suddenly broke off with a beeping noise which drew her attention to her watch. At first glance, it would look like any ordinary watch, but it was anything but…

"Light…is this…?"

"The Signal," Lightning said, a look of pure shock crossing her face, "Could this mean…_it had reactivated?"_

Serah's eyes were narrowing as they flashed with an unknown power.

"If it is…then, how did it reactivate…the power cells were dead last time I checked…," she glanced at the girl across her a worried look on her face, "you don't think someone had _found _it, do you?"

Lightning glanced up at her.

"Only one way to find that out Seraphelim,"

The two pinkette glanced back down at the blinking light upon Lightning's wrist, each of them having totally different feelings about this.

**What is that mysterious Signal mean? Oh, well, i let you readers work that out between yourselves and let me hear it in the reviews. I want to thank everyone who had reviewed and read the story so far, you guys are the best a writer could ask for.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. Arrival

**Hey guys who have reviewed, added as Favorites and had put on Story Alerts welcome to the next chapter enjoy**

Chapter Nine

Arrival

**EDEN-**FIVE MONTHS AGO**…**

It was a normal morning that day for the people of Eden. It was a beautiful city, many white towers with amazing attractions everywhere. It was hard to say that this day wasn't going to go as peacefully as all its habitants thought it would. The sky which was bright and sunny was suddenly light up by an unknown source of power, drawing many attentions of the people around, who quickly glanced up at the sudden light.

Murmurs of conversations broke out of the group of people wondering what that was when suddenly the lights of the buildings suddenly went out, followed by street lights and ever piece of technology that were in the city that fateful day, which drew even more confusing conversation from the people.

Then, in the sky a bullet of light speed over Eden, the capital of Cocoon. Everyone was in complete stupor as they watched the mysterious object course through the sky with extreme speed.

"What in Maker's name?" a PSICOM Colonel who was out to lunch at this time, whispered as she watched the spectacle in front of her.

She watched as the bullet of light went right over the city before colliding down in the horizon hearing an exploding boom in the distance, and she pulled out her radio, which thankfully was still operational.

"_Colonel…,"_

"This is Colonel Jhil Nabaat; send a group of SPICOM soldiers to Eden immediately," she said, "Something strange just arrived in the city. Send soldiers ASAP."

"_Roger that Colonel," _a voice said.

The Colonel of the PSICOM Army made her way toward her hover bike and entered the craft activating it. With a hum, the bike started to hover before speeding off toward the sight of the crash.

The crash site was a large crater, deeper than Jhil had anticipated. She can see many curious civilians approaching the site, and she thank the Guardian Corps was able to quickly put a perimeter around it. She was curious as to what had landed there, landing her bike on the side of the crash site.

She noticed many looks she was getting and the peoples probably noticed the pads she had on her shoulders which was glowing a deep blue, recognizing her as PSICOM soldier.

"The military is here," they whispered.

"PSICOM," another said.

Ignoring their stare and whispers, Colonel Jhil Nabaat quickly walked through them arriving in front of the light yellow lines that had been drawn to stop more civilians to come closer.

"Let me pass," she ordered the soldier that was standing there.

"On whose authority?" he asked rudely.

A cold smirk drew on Jhil's lips, as he watched the man squirm a little under her gaze.

"PSICOM authority," she said, "Unless you want me to take it to your superior…_Amidar, _I'm correct?"

The man was visibly sweating now, and quickly used his wrist device deactivating the yellow line that was barring Jhil's way. She walked forward heading straight for the crater coming to a stop at the top of it, looking down at the bottom of the crevass, a look of pure amazement behind the thin-rimmed glasses she was wearing.

The thing bellow was unlike nothing she had ever seen in all of her serving the military. She had thought it was a SPICOM experiment gone wrong but, it was not so. The technology that she was seeing in front of her wasn't of anything she recognized.

_Pulse technology then, _she thought, narrowing her eyes.

The other continent couldn't be that advanced yet. She had seen their technology on her visits to the base PSICOM had on Pulse, and they were mediocre at best, quite not as advanced as Cocoon was so it couldn't be them.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the loud sound of the warships arriving, making her glance up at the arrival, recognizing who was there immediately. The PSICOM soldiers quickly approached, and take over the situation from the Guardian Corps as a man approached her.

He was silver haired, dressed in his usual SPICOM outfit, with his sabre hanging by his waist, his eyes analyzing the situation quickly.

"This is the cause of the black-out in Eden?" he asked.

"Yes," Jhil answered, "I want it to be moved to the Science division, maybe Estheim will have an idea of what we're dealing with here."

"I don't think even _him_ will have an idea of what it is," the soldier told her with a scoff.

Jhil smirked at him, "We'll see."

The soldier returned the smirk before turning to his men, "Let's get this thing out of this hole and into the ship,"

The soldiers head off to work with both Jhil and the soldier watched. Before the soldiers could even attach the hold upon the thing, an odd sound came from the thing, mechanic and synthetic making everyone stop in their activities.

"What…was _that_?" the soldier beside Jhil whispered.

Jhil didn't bother answering for she didn't know herself. She stood there as she watched as a pink light appeared in front of the craft. Then a shadow appeared then in front of their very eyes an armored woman was standing there, a long pink hair flowing down her neck. She was quite beautiful in appearance as her bluish eyes took in the surrounding people whom had their guns pointed at her, taken by surprise at her sudden appearance.

Jhil eyes narrowed a little seeing the pinkish blow that was surrounding the woman before she uttered one word.

"_Odin,"_

At that a bright pink light bathed the surrounding; blinding everyone around her, and Jhil had to turn away from it, so that she wasn't blinded as a roar pierced the air. When she turned around, a lean, tall creature was standing in front of the woman, armored for battle which a deadly blade in its hand and a shield in the other. Before she could even utter a word, a backlash of energy knocked everyone around her, even herself, off their feet.

Gunfire started to echoes as the PSICOM soldiers started to shoot the creature but the screams of pain and terror that followed made Jhil stood back up and she was shocked seeing that most of the PSICOM soldiers were dead and that the woman had been carrying someone in her arms…

_Who the hell is she?_

Then the mysterious woman called out the name again and before Jhil's very shocked eyes, the strange creature reformed itself into a large horse for the woman to ride on which she jumped on. Then, Odin took off flying into the air as Jhil rose from the ground, her eyes never leaving the disappearing creature.

_This is…an Eidolon._

Jhil couldn't believe what she had just seen…This was supposed to be a fairy tale, heck a _legend_ even. Never in a thousand years had she expected to see an Eidolon with her own eyes.

"That would mean…this woman was an l'Cie," she whispered.

Jhil narrowed her eyes at the craft she had left behind.

_I can't let this chance past, _she thought, and then she said out loud, "Get this thing inside the ship."

"But Colonel…"

Jhil outright glared at him, her eyes silencing the soldier.

"Do as I say, this is a top PSICOM authority," she said, coldly "Red level. You can remove the dead later."

"Yes Ma'am," the soldier said.

Jhil turned his attention back toward the sky, narrowing her eyes.

_I'll find you l'Cie, even if it's the last thing I do, _she promised herself.

**PRESENT DAY- **PALUMPOLUM PSICOM BASE

When the technicians she had working on the thing suddenly entered her office to tell her the craft had been reactivated, Jhil Nabaat had walked all the way down to where they were keeping the mysterious craft they had been studying all these months. this little craft was of an technological advencement that make the PSICOM technology look ancient at best, and it had reformated the use of technology and had been causing a major breakthrought for them.

When she arrived, she inclined her head toward Bartholomew Estheim, the Head scientist of the PSICOM science division.

"It had reactivated you say?" Jhil said, her eyes easily finding the craft in the large chamber.

"Yes," Bartholomew said, "It's not sure as to how and why it did. Maybe someone had done it by remote control or something."

A smirk crossed Jhil's face.

"Meaning its pilot is coming for the ride," she said, and then turned to her comm., "I want the entire base on high alert, and we wouldn't want to be caught by surprise."

"_Yes Ma'am," _the voice on the other end said.

Jhil turned toward the head scientist, "How about you take the rest of the day off Mr. Estheim? After all, you've made quite a progress with this Project."

"Ma'am…"

"Do so, Mr. Estheim, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," Jhil said, turning on her heels, leaving no room for argument.

She walked down the hallway, a smirk on her face.

Whoever that pink woman was, she had done quite a job to hide herself, and she won't be able to ignore the signal if it was still connected to the ship.

_And when she come running here, I'll be waiting._

* * *

"You can't be seriously _thinking_ of doing what I _think_ you're going to do," Serah said, looking at her companion as the two walked out of the forest.

"It's the only way to make sure Serah," Lighting responded her.

"_What_ am I supposed to tell people when you suddenly disappeared from school?" Serah asked her.

Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"You're a good liar, make something up."

"Lightning, I only lie when it's absolutely necessary for our survival," Serah told her.

"This is a situation necessary for our survival," Lightning told her, "If the ship is operational, we _might_ be leaving earlier than we planned."

Serah observed the expression that crossed the older girl's face.

"You sure you want to leave?"

Lightning looked at her, confused.

"You wouldn't want to?"

Serah let a smile grew on her face, as she watched the coming sunset.

"This world is beautiful, much more than ours," she said, "Everything here is so alive and different. Everyone here is so…_carefree_ without the fear of either war or depression." She turned toward Lightning, "Tell me Light, if you weren't burdened with your Focus, would you leave this place?"

Lightning glanced toward the sunset, thinking. Will she leave it? In the months she had lived here, everything was so different that it was startling but now, becoming accustomed to the way of life that she was starting to welcome it. At first, nothing in here would have accustomed her to stay here, but thanks to Fang, she had at least a friend to spend the day with her.

She really was going to miss the girl if she leaves, after all Fang had been her first friend.

"I…I don't know Serah," she answered her.

Behind her, Serah gave out a mysterious smile.

"But, that doesn't change my decision of going to check out why the ship had been activated," Lightning continued, "If they got control of it, it will be disastrous_...dangerous even."_

"Fine," Serah sighed, "But, be careful okay."

Lightning turned toward her, a light smile on her face which brightened her features, "I'll be fine, and you worry about what you're going to tell the students and Fang."

Serah blinked, "Wait? _You're_ not going to tell her?"

Lightning scratched the back of her head slightly, "I don't really need to tell her anything now do I?"

"She is your _friend_," Serah exclaimed, "You've got to at least tell her you'll be leaving the school for a few days?"

Lightning grumbled, glancing toward Serah.

"Fine,"

Serah simply smiled.

* * *

"Fang, are you okay?" Vanille asked.

Ever since the tall girl had entered the room she had been kind of distracted. At first, Vanille didn't know what could have distracted the girl so much, but as she observed the glazed look on Yun's face she decided to do something sneaky.

"Hey is that Lightning down here?" she said suddenly, pointing down at the window.

That snapped the girl out of her daze, as she quickly leaned forward to see the pinkette.

"_Where_?"

Vanille let out a hearty laugh, "Oh! Fang you got it _bad_."

Fang glared at her, "that wasn't funny you know."

"I know but you didn't deny it," Vanille told her, a mischievous grin on her face.

Fang turned her face away, so Vanille didn't see her reddening face.

"Oh, my God! _Are you blushing?"_

"N…No, I'm not," Fang answered, and she silently cursed herself for her stutter.

"I can't believe it, you've got feelings for Lightning," Vanille told her, looking at her with wide eyes, "So, you did fall for the Farron Charms after all."

"First Lebreau, now _you_," Fang groaned, lying down her bed, "Can't two girls be _just friends _around here."

"Well, I don't blush when they told me I have feelings for another girl now does I?" Vanille answered her, a grin still evident on her face, "So, what did Lebreau ask?"

Fang give her a glare, "Nothing that concerns you actually, Vanille, can't you just _drop it_."

That got an eyebrow raise from the girl, "Would it be so bad to have a romantic relationship with the girl? She is gorgeous, sexy as hell, and has a killer body…"

Fang stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"_What_? We have P.E. together," Vanille told her in a defensive voice.

"Huh-huh," Fang said in a Why-don't-I-believe-that voice.

"But seriously Fang," Vanille continued in a more serious tone, well as serious as her voice could get, "Why don't you take the plunge?"

Fang's hand went to her shoulder, a dark look crossing her face.

"That's because it's better than having personal feelings involved."

With that she walked out of the room, leaving a confused Vanille behind.

**Now that's a mysterious way to end a chapter. What secret do Fang keep hidden in her past?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. Strange Feelings

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, enjoy**

Chapter 10

Strange feelings

Fang walked through the halls in a brooding mode. She hadn't meant to sound so cold to Vanille, it just came out. Sure the girl was far too innocent for her own good.

_I'm going to have to apologize to her later; _she thought to herself, _it's not even her fault anyway._

She continued to walk, heading out of the Dorm.

Outside it was getting darker, as the sun bathed everything in its' orange glow. The wind blew a little, shaking the branches as she walked down the path. She couldn't understand why she was having so many feelings for a single girl. Sure they had known each other for only a few weeks but doesn't a person actually get to know each other for a really long time before starting to get to _that_ level of relationship?

Or is her situation is more complicated than that?

Running a hand through her wild hair, Fang came to stop, her eyes finding a familiar figure walking with a batch of plants in his arms. Wanting to do something to remove those thoughts from her mind, she headed straight for him.

"Hey, Olivier,"

The man turned around, his eyes searching for the one who called his name before they found Fang, and a grin split his face.

"Oy, there," he said in greeting.

Fang arrived beside him.

"Haven't seen you around here for a few while," he said, as they started to walk side by side, "School been keeping you busy?"

"Something likes that," Fang said, shrugging her shoulders.

Olivier looked at her.

"What bring you out here then," he asked.

"I just want to clear my mind," Fang answered him.

"Ah," Olivier said, a small smile, "It's one of _those _problems."

That drew Fang attention.

"What?"

"Hey I was young too you know," Olivier told her a sly smirk on his face, "when I got too emotional over things, I just go to my happy place."

Fang looked at him.

"I didn't get emotional," she told him.

They had arrived in front of the glass domed garden and Fang opened the door for him as the two entered. The place was as beautiful as it looked when she had first seen them as many flowers blooming all around them. Olivier put the flowers he was carrying down the ground before turning toward her.

"You want to talk about it or just ignore it?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Fang said, "This is one of the main reasons I am out here."

"Oh," Olivier said, shrugging, "Suit yourself if that's what you want to do."

The man leaned back toward the plants he was taking care of and said, "I think love is just like a plant. You nourish it, and it continues to grow strong and beautiful. Neglect it, it will wither and die."

Chuckling a little he turned his head toward Fang.

"Listen to me, talking about love when I couldn't even keep my own life together. Kinda sad if you look at it."

That drew Fang's attention. From what Vanille had told her, no one in the school knows about Olivier's past.

"I can tell you one thing from my experience thought," He continued, "You don't keep thing like this inside yourself, you might lose it. All those feelings bottled inside of you, you'll feel like you want to explode and you will."

Fang looked at him.

"You sound like an expert on the subject,"

Olivier gives her a smile.

"As I said, I was young too," he said, chuckling.

Fang returned his smile.

"Yeah, maybe I'll put your experience into mine," she said, "but thanks again, for the words."

"Least I could do," Olivier said, "Now, go get whoever is causing you so much _lovesickness_."

Fang chuckled at this, and waved at him before leaving the building. Even if she hadn't got whatever she wanted out of her head, she had learned something off Olivier's past.

As she made her way toward the dorm, she noticed that it was getting dark, the sun had long since set. The light poles in the school were already lit up, buzzing in the silent night. She still had to apologize to Vanille.

Sighing, she entered the dorm.

* * *

Vanille looked up from her book as a slight knock ran from the door. Confused as to whom it was, she quickly crossed the way and opened the door. The person on the other side is someone she had least expected.

"Is Fang there?" Lightning asked.

Vanille stared at her, blinking for few moment before she register the question that Lightning had just asked.

"No, I'm sorry, she left a little while ago," Vanille said giving the girl a sad smile.

A frustrated look crossed Lightning's face, but she nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

Then she abruptly turned away walking down the hallway.

_Weird girl, _Vanille thought shaking her head before closing the door.

* * *

_Where did Fang disappear to?_

Lightning had expected to find the girl in her room, but she had no such luck so far. She wanted to get out of the school already and go find the ship signal but, Serah had convinced her to talk to Fang first. Lightning didn't get why Serah would want her to do this, after all, Fang wasn't going anywhere for she is a student there.

_Do I even really need to speak to her, _Lightning thought to herself, _Do I even need…to see her?_

Running a hand through her pink hair, the girl stopped walking at the sudden thought. Earlier, Serah had asked her if she would be able to leave without looking back…

_Could she?_

"Lightning?"

Fang was standing at the end of the hallway a look of surprise etched on her face. Her green eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"F…Fang," Lightning said, more like stuttered.

Fang approached her, "I didn't know your room was up there?"

"It's not," Lightning answered, "I…I was looking for you actually."

Fang blinked, now her curiosity written all over her face. It was so innocent that it almost made Lightning laugh out loud.

_Almost._

_Not the time for laugh, _a small voice said in her head.

Agreeing with herself, Lightning refocused herself.

"I have to leave school for a few days."

Fang blinked, and blinked again.

"What? Why?"

"Family problem," Lightning told her.

Fang's eyes narrowed, "Serah's going to?"

Lightning shook her head.

"No, just me, but while we are on that subject, can I ask you for a favor?"

Fang nodded.

"Can you keep an eye out for Serah for me?"

Fang let a smile showed on her face.

"You really care for your sister don't you? But, don't you worry about a thing while you're going Sunshine; Serah's going to be fine."

_Here is that infernal nickname again, _the pinkette thought, a slight twitch in her eyes, but some relief seeped through her body.

"Thank you Fang,"

Fang laughed, "No problem, we're friends. That's what we do."

Lightning let a smile work on her face.

"I know, but thank you."

When Fang's laughter subsides, she looked at the pinkette.

"Just make sure you come back okay."

Lightning glanced at Fang, surprised at that, and she was even more surprised to see how serious Fang's expression was. For some reason, it made her feel…_strange._

"I will always come back Fang," she answered, smiling.

Fang suddenly turned her head sideway away from Lightning, an action which confused the girl greatly. She stepped forward, a slight worry growing within her.

"Fang, are you okay?"

"Y…yeah, I'm fine," the latter stuttered.

"Are you sure…," Lightning said, getting even closer.

"I'm fine sunshine…really," Fang told her, stepping backward a little, "Just got something in my eyes."

"But…"

"Trust me…I'm fine," Fang said, _still _not looking back at her.

Lighting now was truly confused at Fang's actions.

"C'mon Fang, tell me what's wrong? Hiding your face like that is not going to help anyone. C'mon, look at me."

She had her hand on Fang's chin and she gently turned the girl's head toward her. Fang suddenly grabbed her arm, before looking at the girl.

"I'm fine sunshine, just go to what you have to do and haul your ass back here," Fang said, "You understand?"

"Okay," Lightning said, taking her hand out of the Oerban girl's hand which to hers was extremely warm and confortable.

"Take care alright," she finished.

Fang nodded.

Lightning walked past her, down the hallway, not once looking back.

* * *

When she disappeared, Fang leaned against the wall, her entire body trembling. It was like she had been doused in freezing cold water; making her think if Lightning was the cause of all these feelings that were rising from within her, and that smile earlier... _Maker_, she had almost jumped the girl in the hallway, and Lightning…

_How someone can so effortlessly make me feel this way, _she thought, _and I don't think she is even aware of it._

Vanille had been right, _again._

Shaking her head, the Oerba native, headed back toward her room arriving in it, as Vanille look up.

"Lightning was just looking for you…" she started.

"Met her in the hallway," Fang told her.

"Oh, okay then."

An awkward silence followed.

"Vanille,"

"Hm,"

"I…I'm sorry about earlier," Fang said, "It's just..."

The orange haired girl looked at her, her green eyes sparkling a little.

"Don't worry about it," Vanille said, "Lebreau blow fuses all the time, her temper is worse than yours, trust me."

"I wish I could have seen that," Fang smirked.

Vanille stared at her, "You have a death wish or something?"

The two laughed a little.

"What did Lightning want by the way?"

Fang sighed.

"She'd be leaving the school and came to tell me," Fang said, "She must have thought that I would be mad at her if she didn't."

"Wouldn't you?"

Fang stared at her for a few moment, "No, I wouldn't...just surprised at her disappearing act...but i wouldn't...really,"

"Oh,"

After a few moments of silence.

"Vanille,"

"Yeah,"

"You were right," Fang said, "about everything."

With that tone of finality, she turned away, letting Vanille stare at her back in astonishment.

* * *

Lightning had arrived by the school gates. She stopped there, and turning to look back at the building behind her with a thoughtful look on her face. It was strange moment as she looked back at it, wondering why the feeling of leaving it was so different than it was before.

When she had first arrived in the school, she hated it, more than she could have hated anything in her life. She and Serah were actually going to stay there, moving from places to places, exploring and learning about the world...

She glances down at the watch that was showing the pulsing signal from the ship.

_This changes everything, _she thought to herself, _We can leave this place and not look back_…

But something in her had changed.

Lightning realized that a couple of minutes earlier. She didn't want to leave, not when…

Fang's face swam in her mind, making her glances down at her hand, the very same hand Fang had held earlier, before tightening it in a fist.

_Don't worry Fang, I will return…that is a promise, and Serah, you were right after all, I wouldn't want to leave this place._

That thought in mind, Lightning's body was taken in a flash of pinkish light before it disappeared.

**And that's it for now. expect action in the next chapter thought, but i'm not making any promises...sorry again for the long wait for update. i was focusing on finishing my Autelas Chronicles fic...if you somewhat like Twilight, you can check it out, it won't be based on the books character either and since i've never opened those books in my life, i just used the knowledge i've gotten from reading fanfic and a little help from wiki. XD. okay then later,**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	11. Brand

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this new chapter in this fic.**

Chapter 11

Brand

**PALUMPOLUM PSICOM BASE**

The two guards at the front gates were having a routine walk around the large courtyard. Both of them were armed with assault rifles and their helmets on their heads with the night vision on so that they can see in the dark.

"I still don't get why Nabaat got the entire base on their toes," one of the soldiers said.

"Well she was always a paranoid bitch from what I've heard," the other one said, chuckling, "Probably expecting something to happen."

"Who the hell in their right mind will want to infiltrate a PSICOM base?" the first soldier asked.

"Probably someone with too much free times on their hands."

"Yeah, yeah," the other soldier said, shaking his head.

The two continued to walk, their footsteps the only noise in the silence, that is until one of them suddenly turned toward the left poising his weapon in the direction.

"What is it?"

The other soldier didn't answer, only made his way toward where he had seen the person, or at least he thought it was a person. He had only seen it for a split second out the corner of his eyes.

"C'mon man, what is it?"

"Thought I saw someone over there," the soldier said lowering his weapon.

"Could have been a shadow or something," the other guy said, shaking his head, "With all those ships around here, it's bound to happen."

They were many ships that were on the large ground of the PSICOM base, as the first soldier, nodded at his companion, probably agreeing he had only seen a shadow.

"Could have been an animal," he said.

"Yeah, let's continue our round," the other soldier said.

The two walked off, and as they walked away, the silent shadow that the soldier had seen materialized as the pink haired woman removed the hood of the outfit.

Lightning let out a breath she was holding as the two soldiers walked away. She had been careless, and was almost seeing. Her outfit, a skin tight body suit with a hood that make the wearer go invisible to seeing eyes, hiding the person's heat signature.

It was a useful piece of technology she had there, thanks to her Father.

_No wonder he was called the genius of his time, _Lightning thought, smirking at the thought of her Father.

She pulled her wrist up and a hologram appeared there, showing the map of the building as she moved her fingers at a remotely fast space, hacking into the system.

_Now, where are you? _She murmured, looking for the craft.

Then she found it, in a room somewhere in the lower levels of the Military Base. The room had a number of people in lab coats probably working on what its functions were, well, after tonight, they won't be working on it anymore.

But the thing that still puzzled the pinkette is how the craft had been reactivated? The power cells died. Could someone from this place have fixed the damage…if so, how much of the technology that had created the ship had been figured out?

_If the ship had been activated…then this could work._

She pulled out the watch looking device turning it over, pressing the button on the back. In her hand, the watch transformed, showing a hologram with time running on it and the critical level the ship was. Everything was functioning quite well.

Lightning then entered the ship master code on the hologram before pressing the activated button, and she sat there in the darkness, waiting for the craft to come to her.

* * *

**PSICOM SCIENCE DIVISION**

Bartholomew was looking over the data that had been gathered on the craft design. It was unlike anything he had ever worked on in his entire life. He had been the top of his class in ships design and he knew probably every type of craft and vessels and how they work from the inside and out, and probably never thought that he would be stumped…

Well, when that craft had being handed to his team and him to work on, he was pretty well stumped.

Using his fingers to push up his glasses back unto his nose, the thing had a habit of slipping down; he looked at the data a look of utmost concentration on his face. This technology was neither from Pulse nor Cocoon, that much he was able to figure out, but where the hell did it come from?

Technology that advanced doesn't just pop up out of nowhere like this one had, it had to be developed somewhere…

The man had exhausted all of his resources as to find the origins of the vessel but nothing had come up. He had thought with a reach as far as PSICOM, he would be able to find origins of the craft but…

Sighing, he leaned back into his chair, his eyes fixing toward where the craft was seating, looking the same as ever except for now, he could hear the low humming of the ship. He had once seated inside it, when it wasn't activated. He had been able to identify some similar features to the craft of Cocoon…while others had been completely different, as their functions still elude him to this day.

Suddenly his cell phone started to ring, snapping the man out of his jumbled thoughts.

"Eisthem here," he said.

"_You said you were going to come home early today," _a female voice said on the other end of the line.

Bartholomew blinked.

"Nora?"

"_It's your son fourteenth birthday tomorrow," _Nora told him, in a scolding voice, "_You haven't forgotten have you?"_

"O…Off course not," he said, "Why would I forget my own son's birthday?"

"_Are you taking the leave tomorrow then?" _Nora asked her voice hopeful.

"I'll have to talk to my superior's about it first," Bartholomew said.

A loud whirring sound drew his attention, making him glance toward the mysterious craft and his eyes widen.

It was hovering in the air, the whirring sound growing louder and louder each passing second. He was confused as to how the ship could be moving…any less flying… at the moment…

"I'll have to call you back Nora," he said, "Something really strange is happening, love you."

He snapped his phone shut and made for the communicator and radioed Jhil's office.

"_This is Nabaat," _the cool female voice said on the other end.

"Ma'am, the ship is flying," he said.

* * *

Fang yawned.

Today had been boring without Lightning here. She found herself missing her a little, but in all in all, Lightning had told her she would come back, and hell she was holding the girl to that.

"Thinking about Lightning?"

"Yeah," Fang murmured still in her thought.

"I knew it. You really do like her."

That snapped Fang out of her thoughts, glancing toward the new arrival, which unsurprisingly was Vanille. Ever since she had admitted to the girl that she had feelings for Lightning, Vanille had gone out of her way to makes Lightning related comments whenever Fang was out of it.

"Didn't I tell you that yesterday night?" Fang told her.

"I know," Vanille answered her, taking a seat beside the tall Oerban girl, "but I saw this coming from a mile away."

Fang raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother continue the conversation, "Have you seen Serah anywhere?"

Vanille blinked, "No, not today really why?"

Fang stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to look for her," she said.

"Really, Fang, why?"

The girl turned toward her, a roguish smirk crossing her face.

"Why do you think?"

Fang left the girl to stare at her, making her way toward where she knew the list of the names and rooms numbers where situated. It was around here. Chuckling, she remembered that was where she had first met Lebreau, and she searched the list, tracing it with her finger.

SERAH FARRON, LIGHTNING FARRON ROOM 502

_They had the same room, _Fang thought, _shouldn't be surprised, these two seems to have their way around campus._

Room 502, meant it was on the fifth floor, making Fang groan slightly, but she scaled the stairs at a leisure place until she arrived on the intended floor, before glancing around, her eyes finding the nearest door.

505.

She walked down the hallway arriving at the end of the corridor, the door which was marked 502. Fang knocked on the wooden door.

"Hey, Serah, it's me Fang."

She waited for a few seconds before knocking again. When no one was answered, a small frown worked itself upon Fang's brown as she turned the doorknob, and to her surprise, it was unlocked.

She stepped inside.

The room was engulfed in darkness. The blind were closed, not letting in any sunlight, but Fang still can see the room. The bed were made and the sound of running water reached her ears as she approached, a slight worry seeping through her system.

"Serah?"

Her voice sounded odd in muted silence of the room. She made her way toward the bathroom and can see the light seeping through the opening and noticed a pair of legs on the ground…

"_SERAH_," Fang yelled, rushing into the bathroom, opening the door fully.

Serah Farron was lying unconscious on the bathroom floor, still dressed in sleep clothes. Fang quickly took hold of the girl, taking hold of her head tapping her cheeks a little.

"Serah, can you hear me?"

The girl moaned but didn't open her eyes.

"Hang on Serah," Fang said, passing her hand underneath the girl's small body, and picked her up.

The girl was surprisingly light in her arms, as she carried her into the room, putting her down on her bed, getting Serah comfortable, but her eyes zeroed upon the bandages that was falling away from Serah's upper arm.

Fang frowned.

She didn't remember seeing this on Serah before and wondered if something had happened to the girl. She leaned over the girl as she removed the bandages…

And froze.

Her eyes stared at the strange…almost alien tattoo that was upon the Serah's arm, and the thing that shocked her most was the red thing in the middle of the tattoo…almost like a red triangular eye, and she had a feeling that the thing was staring at her.

_W…what the fuck is that?_

* * *

Jhil Nabaat straightened up at what Bartholomew had said. Only one thing was running through her mind right now.

_She's here._

A smirk worked on her face. She knew that the l'Cie wouldn't have been able to resist the beacon from the craft. Adjusting her glasses, Jhil turned toward her companion.

"Well, it would seem you have been right."

The man chuckled, "I know her, that's why. She wouldn't have been to resist. Her curiosity would always win in the end."

Jhil, leaning forward, was about to sound the alarm when the man caught her hand.

"No, if you do that, she'll know that she had been sighted," the man said, his eyes glinting, "I'll go meet her personally."

Jhil looked indecisive for a moment before sighing, and leaning back into her chair.

"Do what you want then."

The man let out a grin, "She escaped me, two times already, and she won't do it a third time."

He then disappeared in flurry of red and black.

Jhil breathed out at his disappearance, and she let out a chuckle.

Never in her entire life had she thought she'll be in the middle of an l'Cie battle.

* * *

Lightning let a grin work on her face when the ship burst from the building creating a loud crash, and the alarm started to blare around as many soldiers were starting to arrive at the scene of the destruction, and most of glanced at the ship in surprises, then Lightning took a jump as the ship passed her, landing on the hull of the craft as it heads straight for the sky…

That is until a yellow blast slammed straight against the ship.

Lightning almost lost her balance at the violent shake, which makes her glance about to see the attacker and was shocked at what she was seeing…

_A…Eidolon._

But it wasn't any Eidolon, it was one she recognized.

_Ifrit, _she thought.

Then another blast was flying toward her from the flying giant as Lightning summoned her magic and yelled, "**Thundara."**

The two collided in midair, creating a shower of light but the Eidolon's power was much stronger than Lightning's spell as it tore through the spell like it was nothing.

_If only I could summon Odin, _she thought as her eyes fixated upon the sea not too far from where she was flying.

She quickly pushed a few buttons from her wrist and the ship obeyed swerving right toward the ocean water, with the large creature following her firing yet another blast, one which barely missed.

Still crouched on the hull of the craft, Lighting quickly punched in a few things again thinking.

_It's better if I just hide it underwater for this, then I can take him on without worrying about damages._

When the ship was about to enter the water, Lighting took a jump into the air, her body parallel to the water's surface as she snapped her fingers. Electrical charges runs through her outfit as she floated in the air before yelling out.

"_Odin,"_

A pink like shield appeared around her before her Eidolon materialized in the air around her, transforming into a giant white horse which Lightning rode on, taking the large sword in her hands as the being landed upon the white sands in a gallop, coming to a stop.

Ifrit, had landed there also, as a figure jumped down from its back. Lighting got off Odin, the menacing swords still in her hands as the figure approached her, still hooded but she recognize the side that wasn't.

"You," she said.

"Yes," the man across her said, with a grin, "Me, and this time, you won't be walking out of this alive."

* * *

Fang leaned closer to better inspect the strange thing that was on Serah's arm. It didn't look like an ordinary tattoo that's for sure. It looked more like a brand, but why would Serah have this on her arm?

Fang's and brushed the black lines with her fingers, to her surprise weren't shaking and one of her finger brushed against the red eye.

Pain shoots through the arm, as Fang jumped back but that wasn't the only thing that happened. An image flashed before Fang's eyes, one that looked unfamiliar yet, feels _terribly familiar._

Golden long hair, eyes glowed an eerie white, as an infernal scream tore through her mind.

**Suspense suspense. Who is the mysterious man that met Lightning? and what is going on with Fang?**

**I hope i'll answer those question further next in the story.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. Enemy

**Hey everyone. Thank you for your kind reviews guys. I can't thank you enough...but i can do one thing.**

**Give you guys another chapter to sink your teeth in**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 12

Enemy

Lightning narrowed her blue eyes at him. Never thought she would have run across him again, not in this Realm, at least.

"It was you that day," she said, remembering the flash that had brightened the sky.

"Yes," the man said, pulling his hood off his face.

His blond hair was falling across his face as the two eyes stared at her. He had a chiseled face, with his lips twisted into a mocked grin.

"Seifer," Lightning said.

"Nice to see you too Éclair," the newly indentify Seifer said pulling out a long sword that was on his back.

"How are you an l'Cie?" she asked, tightening her grip on her large sword, "You were a mere soldier back then."

Seifer smiled coldly, his eyes piercing.

"The Fal'Cie is to recall their fallen comrades," he said, "And I will be the one who help them. With you out of the way, Seraphelim will become what she was born to be."

Lightning eyes were livid with anger.

"I will_ die_ before I let you touch Serah, Seifer," she growled, "No matter who send you."

Seifer smirk become even more pronounced.

"I was hoping you'd say that, _Ifrit,"_

The large beast that was behind him let out a loud roar as flames started to sip through his muzzle, and Lightning eyes widen at the large blast that was charging toward her. With her brand pulsing with magic, Lightning jumped unto her Eidolon whom was behind her. then Odin flew over the blast of fire as Lighting yelled.

"Lend me your Power Odin,"

The large Eidolon started to glow as Lightning hands started to shine with power, thunder rumbled around her as she yelled.

"**Eidolon Thundera,"**

The thunder strike slammed upon Ifrit who let out a large roar as he was send flying back, slamming into a large building. Lightning flew off Odin and went down straight toward Seifer who was simply standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Now it's your turn Seifer," she yelled, "**Thundara."**

As the thunder spell got close enough, Seifer simply moved his weapon so fast that it split it into two, the spell crashing the ground beside him and Lightning whom was still falling, came down with the large Eidolon blade toward him with a roar, but Seifer suddenly spun around with his blade as the contact echoed around with a loud clang.

Then with his free hand, he fired a spell, "**Firaga."**

The spell slammed against Lightning's body sending the girl backward, landing on the ground in a heap.

_I forgot he was a l'Cie, _she thought as she stood up.

Clutching on her large blade, Lightning spun it around as it charged with power, the electric running through it before she slammed it down on the ground. The electric current ran through the ground in a large circle around her, forcing Seifer to jump back as he yelled.

"_Ifrit, bring me your largest flame," _

The Eidolon simply obeyed firing the largest blast of fire that it could, and Lightning knew that no shield could block it, and she will have to be quick to be able to avoid the attack, but before she could move, a large form suddenly appeared in front of her with both of the arm in a X fashion in front of his face.

"ODIN, _NOOO,"_

As she yelled her warning, the flames reached him slamming unto the Eidolon so strong that Lightning had to shield her eyes from the bright light, and she felt her brand surge with pain, making her clutch at it, gritting her teeth as she did so.

When flames subside, Lightning glanced up at the large form that had shielded her from certain death. Odin was standing there, his entire body covered with burn and bruises with his armor cracked in places. He stood for a full second before falling backward into the ground with a groan of pain.

"Odin," Lightning yelled, "are you alright?"

The groan that the Eidolon let out made her know that he was anything but fine. Lighting wished she at least knew some healing spells but those were never her forth.

_Damn it…damn it…_she thought.

She wished Serah was here.

* * *

**Room 502**

Serah's eyes opened groggily. She had expected to find her body on the ground of the bathroom floor but to her surprise, she had found herself lying on her bed. Her brand was throbbing painfully in her arm, making let out a small gasp of pain. She seated up, wondering if it was Lightning who brought her here.

"Éclair…" she said, looking around the room.

She didn't find Lightning, as she glances around herself. The room looked the same, except for Fang that was lying unconscious on the ground, with the door ajar…

_Wait…Fang._

Sure enough, the Oerba Native was on the floor beside Serah's bed, as the pinkette quickly got off the bed, arriving beside the fallen girl.

"Yun Fang?" she said, touching her shoulder, "Are you…awake?"

The girl didn't even stir.

Serah narrowed her eyes. She didn't know what was going on with the older girl, or why she was even in her room in the first place. Putting a hand on the girl's forehead, Serah's hand started to glow in color as she used a simply healing spell upon her but…for some reason Fang felt…cold, for lack of better word, unlike the times she had met the girl, she had always had this warmth around her.

But now, it was filled with cold…

_How strange, _Serah thought looking at the girl below her.

She decided to simply carry the girl to the infirmary that was in the dorm. She would have to think about this later.

* * *

Lightning stared as the form of Odin disappeared in a pinkish light, holding on the large blade in her hands, she Glaring up at Seifer who was still smiling.

"Typical Odin," he said, shaking his head, "Can't bear to see a pretty face killed."

"**Don't you dare mock him," **Lightning roared as she dashed forward.

Seifer was ready as he poised his sword to stab but Lightning blocked it, moving at amazing speed and for someone holding a large sword, the same size as her that was saying something. Seifer found himself hard pressed in this battle of swordplay. Lightning was better than him; he knew this so he changed his tactics, as he simply jumped backward.

"No wonder everyone believe you were a monster," Seifer told her.

Lightning hand tightened on her weapon, as her eyes seemed to be luminous blue in the darkness as the flames from the earlier spell burned the trees around them. The orange light bathed a side of Lightning, making her appear like being from another world…

"I…I…"

"Even your father would be ashamed of what you have become Éclair," Seifer said, "To think…how low the mighty have fallen."

A clouded look crossed Lightning's face and Seifer reacted…

_There, _he thought, using that moment of weakness.

His spell slammed close to Lightning whom had moved just in time to block it, but the momentum had send her flying backward falling back into the sand.

"Now Die," Seifer yelled, jumping upward raising his sword high above his head as he came down for the kill.

Lightning watched the oncoming attack with a strange look on her face before she moved, narrowly missing the strike thought a red line that was on her cheek proved that she had just being nicked.

"You really are quick on your feet aren't you Lightning," Seifer said.

Lightning hand was charging with her thundara spell, "You won't be defeating me today Seifer."

"That's why I brought back up," Seifer said grinning.

That made the pink haired woman blinks in confusion.

"Back...Up?"

At that moment a light was shining upon her, making Lightning look up. A large warship was hovering above her followed by a few more, and seeing many PSICOM soldiers started to arrive as they aimed their riffles at her. She quickly pressed some buttons up in her watch as she watched the number increases, leaving the only way out is by the sea.

"As I said before," Seifer said, with a grin, "You won't be walking out of this alive."

To his surprise, a smirk crossed Lightning's face.

"Yes, I am."

Before he could assess what she meant, two blasts shoot out from the sea slamming upon the waves of PSICOM soldiers that had interrupted their fight. The group scattered as Seifer, watched, completely having forgotten about the small ship that Lightning had gotten out from the PSICOM base.

Cursing, he watched as the woman activated her Grav. Con, bathing her body in a blue electrical light and taking off into the air, as the ship passed below her, but Seifer wasn't about to let her go like that…

"FIRE," he yelled, "FIRE AT WILL."

The soldiers obeyed as they started to open fire at the quickly moving ship, which, in seconds was well out of their firing range. Gritting his teeth in anger, Seifer stood there on the beach as he watched her move away from him.

Then he heard a familiar chuckle as Jhil Nabaat came to a stop beside him.

"She got away," she said.

"What took you so long to get here?" Seifer asked her, glancing at the PSICOM Colonel.

"Did you know how much damage you two made to the city in your aerial battle?" Nabaat asked him, raising her eyebrows behind the glasses, "And we've got to cover up this mess you made. But I must say, she is quite skilled in her own right seeing her fighting was worth waiting all these years."

Seifer simply turned around, putting his hood back on, leaving the woman standing there to watch the ocean.

* * *

Lightning was huffing as she entered the cockpit of the ship. Using strong spells one after the other and her strength to carries Odin's blade in battle to surpass Seifer's speed is taking its toll on her body. After so long without really taking a challenging fight, no wonder she was breathing so heavily.

_I need to start working on my stamina and endurance, _she thought, _I can't believe how much I have let myself go…if it was a Fal'Cie…_

Lightning let a shudder work through her body at this. No way she can take on a Fal'Cie and hope to win. They were too powerful.

_I wonder which Fal'Cie branded Seifer, _she thought.

Ever since the pandemonium had started, the Fal'Cie had seemingly started to disappear from the world. Rumors had it that something was taking over the Fal'Cie, one at the time, corrupting them until they are simply a mere shadow of their old self…

No way was she letting something like that get to Serah. She was her protector, and she would protect her from anything. Smiling at the thought of Serah, Lightning took hold of the ship's control and made way back to the school.

* * *

Fang groaned before opening her eyes.

Above her was a darkened sky, and at the corner of her eyes, she can see spikes heading straight toward the sky, making her seat up at this.

Her eyes widened.

The place she was in was magnificent for lack of better word. The ground was completely made into crystal as far she the eyes could see, with the majestic peaks caught into large waves. It was like an entire ocean was caught on freeze frame and she was the only witness.

_Where am I?_

Standing up, the girl noticed that her clothes were vastly different than the one she was wearing back at school. She was wearing a blue sari over short black top, black sleeves on her forearm, and tan leather open-toed boots. A belt around her waist was holding a red spear that she just noticed was on her back.

_Wow, _she said looking down at herself in awe.

Glancing around herself at the crystal world that was around her, she wondered if it was a dream. She knew that she have a big imagination, but never in her life could she create such world within simply her mind...

She started to walk, wondering if she could find a clue as to how she got here when something in the distance make her stop dead.

Around the beautiful crystalline world, a metallic like cross stood, as if it was engraved there. It looked ominous, out of place in this vast crystal world…marking the world around itself as a grave.

Fang gulped at the feeling of fear running through her and simply turned around going the other way, wanting to put much distance with her and the metallic thing.

_Fal'Cie…_

Fang stopped, hearing the voice echoing across her. She glanced back at the metallic thing in the distance, watching it…

_R…rok…Fal'Cie…_

The thing was speaking to her…and Fang wondered if she should run…but the thing in the distance, she didn't feel any fear from it…

Instead, she felt sadness…

Gathering her wits, Fang ran toward it.

**And i will stop it here, people. i was going to make a giant being burst from the ground when Fang wake up, to make it more epic, but i decided to pull a Final Fantasy XIII on the story. i'm sure you all know where Fang ended up anyway. the crystallic sea around her a dead give away, anyway, hope you enjoyed it**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	13. Anima

**Hey sorry for the wait. here is the chapter enjoy**

Chapter 13

Anima

The school nurse, Yuna, was checking the unconscious Fang out. It had been nearly an hour since Serah had brought her there. The young doctor approached the pink haired girl.

"She is fine, physically," Yuna said, with a smile, "other than that…I can't really tell what's wrong with her. My guess is just…waiting for her to wake up."

Serah nodded.

"Thank you,"

The woman gives her a smile before walking off, leaving Serah to stand beside the comatose Fang. Her blue eyes observed the girl on the bed, doing some heavy thinking.

"You are really something else Fang," she murmured.

She gave a quick glance around herself, checking if anyone was here, before seating beside the girl on the bed and putting her hand on Fang's forehead, before closing her eyes. Then the hand started to glow a brief blue color.

_As I thought, her soul is not here, _Serah thought; _all that is left behind is the body. No wonder she felt so cold to me. But what could have caused such phenomenon to take place?_

Serah pulled her hand back, opening her eyes. She seated on her chair, leaning back, crossing her arms, pondering the situation.

_What could have caused this? Never before have I heard such a thing happening, maybe…it's something that got to do with my brand…_

Her eyes widen, as she come to a startling realization.

_Fang had seen my brand, _she thought seating up, _don't tell me she touched it?_

Serah's hand went to where her brand was.

_If she did touch it…could it have caused this state Fang is in? But, if she did, the brand had been hurting me quite a lot these past days and I know it was releasing some kind of magic in the air…if Fang had touched it when it released the burst of magic, it could have been too intense for Fang to handle and…almost killed her._

Serah ran a hand through her pink hair.

_But…I never heard of this happening? _She continued in her mind, _magic don't cause damage to anyone…unless it's offensive, or in a battle…_

The young girl let out a loud groaning sound.

_I don't know what to do... _she thought.

* * *

Vanille was worried about Fang.

The older girl had left the room ever since last night, and she had gone to sleep, thinking that Fang will be right there when she woke up. She had been wrong about that for the bed across hers was as empty as it had been when she was living alone.

Vanille had gotten dressed and making her way toward where she knew Serah's room was in, but she saw the girl coming out of the Hospital wing, a tired look in her eyes.

"Serah?"

The said girl looked up in surprise.

"Dia Vanille?"

"Er…just Vanille," the orange haired girl told her, "But…have you seen Fang?"

"She…she is in the Hospital Wing," Serah answered her.

Vanille was surprised.

"What? What happened? Is she alright?"

"Nurse Yuna couldn't tell," Serah told her, "We just have to wait for her to wake up. You can go see her if you want to."

"Off course," Vanille said.

"I am going in my room to rest," Serah said, "tell me if there is any change to her condition."

"I will," Vanille answered before entering the room.

The Hospital wing was large and white. Many beds were lined up beside each other, all of them nice and fluff looking, and on one of the bed was Fang. Vanille make for her, arriving beside the girl.

Fang was lying there, breathing deeply as if she was asleep. Vanille touched the girl's hand, but it didn't react to her. Normally when you touch someone when their asleep, their hands either close up or move away from you but, Fang's hand remained limp.

_What happened to you Fang?_

* * *

Unknown of what was happening in the world outside; Fang was running, her feet crunching on the crystal ground, making her way toward the large metallic cross shaped thing that was spiking from the ground. Arriving at her destination, she came to a stop.

Huffing slightly, she looked up at the structure. It was more detailed than when it had been in the distance, Fang noticed, with the large structure, seemingly foreign in design…for she never seen something so…otherworldly.

_FAL'CIE…_

The same voice that she had heard earlier, echoed around her…mostly in her head. Fang approached it, cautiously as if something was going to jump out and attack her. Then, she comes to a stop in front of the thing, towering above her, casting its vast shadow on her.

Then in front of her, a door glowed…and a brand, awfully similar to the one she had seen on Serah's arm appeared on it, bright red for at least a full second before it opened, letting her see beyond it…

Then a vague…_presence_ filled the air around Fang. She can't explain it, but she knew that someone…no, _something _was waiting beyond the entrance in front of her.

_You're not going to find out what it is standing there are you, _a small voice said in the back in her head, _get a move on._

_Don't rush me, _Fang argued back at the voice.

The girl made her way inside the thing, walking in the vast room. The inside was all pretty much destroyed with broken parts lying around the floor, which was bend and cracked in some way. She couldn't even imagine what could have caused such damage.

Then at the corner of her eyes, she caught sign of movement. Before she could even think about it, she had already unhooked the Spear that was on her back and poised herself in a battle stance.

_What the…how did I…?_

_**Do not be afraid of me, **_a voice spoke from within her mind.

Then in the darkness, a single shining light appeared as a giant form leaned forward to meet her. Fang found herself staring at a large and strange creature. Mechanical in appearance, yet the feeling she was feeling from it was not of a machine, for from the glowing eye that was watching her, she can see that it was something else entirely, something…_powerful._

_**The prodigal Sister returns, **_the being spoke, taking her in, _**it has been a long time.**_

Fang blinked, not knowing of what this…being was speaking about.

"Do we…know each other?"

_**We have known each other for timeless years, Sister. I'm glad that you have answered my call after so long.**_

"I think I would have remembered meeting you, if I ever did," Fang said, putting her Spear down.

_**You would have, but I'm too weary to be able to give you your memories back, **_the being said, _**Alas, this is not the reason why I have called you here.**_

"Wait…Memories?" Fang repeated, "What are you talking about?"

_**There is no time to give you a full explanation of what had befallen us, **_the being said sadly, _**I would have longed to spend more time with you dear Sister, but the situation is too grave and too dangerous. I have already taken a risk summoning you here in this unsafe situation…but, you must know.**_

Fang wasn't understanding the being completely, but the urgency in it's words made her swallow her numerous questions.

"What must I know?" she asked, "Am I in danger or something?"

_**We all are Sister, **_the being told her, _**There is an enemy, a dark source of power that is corrupting our Brothers and Sisters. It is leading our world into self-destruction. Our Father had fallen into its clutches, as the rest of us simply falls after one another. I have managed to survive this long. It won't be long before I am found. You cannot stay without being warned, even in your Exile.**_

Fang narrowed her eyes.

_**I have only enough magical energy to relieve you of Our Father's punition, but I wouldn't be able to return your memories…for that I'm deeply sorry.**_

As he said so, blue treading lines took hold of Fang's body, twisting themselves around her as the latter let out a gasp, trying to remove them.

_**I will not hurt you.**_

Then something warm took hold of her body as she struggled feeling something powerful cursing through her, making her grit her teeth…

Then as soon as it had come, it was gone, leaving Fang falling down on her knees on the metallic floor; painting as if she had just ran a marathon.

_**It is done.**_

Before Fang could ask what he had done, a strange sound was starting to echo around them, sounding like cross between snarl and gurgles. Turning around, Fang stood besides the strange being, her lance already in her hand as forms started to appear in the distance, walking oddly toward them.

They were deformed in the worst way possible, their bodies' purplish as they stumbled toward them, growing in numbers.

_**They have found me, at last.**_

"Well I'm not leaving you alone here," Fang said twirling her Lance, "I can help."

_**This is not your battle Sister, **_the being said, _**It is my faith to succumb here. I'm glad to have met you before the end.**_

Fang turned toward the being, scandalized at the words she was hearing.

"I'm _not _leaving you here to die."

The blue threads from earlier took hold of her body, bringing her close to the creature's face. Fang saw the eye staring at her with the metallic human mask that was on it. Then the mouth moved.

"**It is my choice, not yours," **it said, "**We will meet each other again, when the Fate allow it. Goodbye Sister."**

The power enveloped Fang's form, as she saw the deformed creatures started to infect the being with their powers, twisting it into something that was a shame to its former self and a single name escaped from her lips as she saw this.

"_ANIMA_,"

* * *

Lightning walked out of the craft which she had seating on the sea water. She had made it back to the school, noticing the beach side letting a smile out of her lips.

_I have kept my promise Fang, _she thought, _I told you I would._

The pinkette jumped from where she was standing, landing back down on the sand. Turning toward the ship as a hologram appeared upon her wrist, quickly pressing some buttons. The ship whirred as it started to slid backward before sinking beneath the seawater, disappearing below the waves. Then, the device on her wrist transformed back into the small watch it was before.

_Mission complete, _she thought.

Lightning made her way back up toward the school, with certain haste in her steps. She wanted to see Serah, to check if she was okay and after all, she had told Fang to look after her. She entered the dormitory, quickly going up the stairs meeting Lebreau who was on the way down.

"Oi! Where is the fire Farron?"

Lightning stopped in her run turning toward her, "Fire?"

Lebreau shook her head, "Never mind."

The dark haired girl started to continue walk downstairs. Lightning watched her go, doing some quick thinking.

"Lebreau?"

The girl turned around, "Yeah."

"Do you know where Fang is?"

"You don't know yet?" Lebreau asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Know what?" Lightning asked, "I haven't been in school for the past few days…"

"Fang had been in the Hospital Wing since yesterday," she said.

Lightning blinked, "What? How did that happen?"

"Ask your sister," Lebreau said turning around, "She was the one who brought her there."

"I will," Lightning said turning around now fully running up the stairs.

She ran all the way to her room, slamming the door open, starling Serah who was seating down on her bed. The younger girl looked up at her.

"Éclair…"  
"What happened to Fang?" Lightning asked.

The younger girl looked at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"I think Fang had seen my brand," Serah said.

Lightning blinked.

"How?"

"She found me when I was unconscious and she must have touched my brand," Serah told her, "and…her soul somehow…disappeared."

Lightning stared at her, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"Her soul…disappeared…how?"

"I don't know," Serah told her shaking her head, "I never came across of something like this happening before...but I know, her body won't survive long without it….and considering our situation, I don't know how to fix it...if there is even a way to fix it."

Lightning stared at her before her legs give away, landing on the ground in a hip, putting her head into her hands. Serah stared at her, her eyes full of remorse.

"I…I'm sorry Éclair."

**Well, that's a giver right here. poor Lightning.**

**Hope that was good.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. Unseen Reality

**Hey guys here is an new chapter in this fic. enjoy**

Chapter 14

Unseen Reality

Seifer was pissed.

He was walking alone, his cloak bellowing behind him in the cool night air. Lightning had gotten the best of him again, and gritting his teeth, he hated to admit it, but the girl soldier was better than him in battle and even wielding the large Eidolon sword, she was able to match his speed.

_Damn her, _he thought, _damn her to the deepest place of hell._

In his anger, his brand which was on his forearm burned making him yell out in pain. It was as if someone had put a stifling hot metal and burns it into his flesh. Clutching the arm, Seifer noticed that the location he was in was gone, leaving standing in front of a large form as the two eyes stared at him from the darkness.

"**I WANT GOOD NEWS, SEIFER."**

"My Lord," Seifer said, bowing, "I have found Lightning…"

"**AND SERAPHELIM?"**

"Her location, I have yet to discover," Seifer told him, "Lightning had managed to escape me…"

"**YOU HAVE FAILED ME YET AGAIN, SEIFER," **the voice rumbled around him, "**THESE FAILURES MAKES ME WONDER IF YOU ARE THE L'CIE FOR THE JOB."**

"I can capture her, My Lord," Seifer said, looking up his voice raising a little.

Then his brand started to burn as his skin started to turn purplish in color, with red lines all above, making Seifer yell out in pain.

"**DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAINST YOUR MASTER," **the voice rumbled, "**YOU ONLY HAVE ONE TASK TO DO…AND THAT IS CAPTURING THE FAL'CIE SERAPHELIM. BUT EVEN THE SIMPLEST JOB IS TOO MUCH OF A HASSLE FOR YOU TO HANDLE."**

"M…My Lord…" Seifer said, as the purple started to reach his face.

"**I WILL SEND ANOTHER TO TAKE CARE OF ÉCLAIR," **the voice said, "**THAT WAY, I AM GARANTEED THAT IT WILL BE A JOB DONE."**

The purplish skin disappeared from Seifer as fall down on the ground, the pain receding.

"**ALL THE FAL'CIE WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL," **the being said, "**SERAPHELIM IS THE LAST ONE LEFT…"**

"What of Ragnarok my Lord?" Seifer asked, "The Salvation of the Fal'Cie…"

"**RAGNAROK IS LOST," **the being said, "**THAT FAL'CIE IS NO CONCERN TO US."**

"My Lord…whom would you sent?" Seifer asked, "That way…I can be prepared to assist…in any way I can?"

A dark chuckle echoed from around him.

"**I'M LEAVING IT AS A SURPRISE…I'M SURE IT WILL BE A GOOD ONE,"**

The next second, Seifer found himself back in the real world, alone in the streets as his brand started to cool down. The man feels as if he was doused in cold water, as he clutched the brand on his forearm. It was all Éclair's fault. She was the one who was causing so much problems for him…if he ran across her again…

_Éclair…you're dead...You're so fucking dead._

* * *

Vanille was startled when Fang suddenly seat up from her bed. The dark haired girl had a strange look on her face, her eyes wide with a horrified look. Vanille leaned forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Fang," she said.

Vanille could feel the girl's body shaking underneath her hands.

"He…he…died…" Fang murmured.

"Fang, are you okay?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't he let me help?" Fang murmured, "Wasn't…wasn't I strong enough…?"

"Fang," Vanille whispered.

The girl turned her eyes at her.

"Get out," she said.

"W…What?"

"I said, _GET OUT," _Fang snapped at her, her eyes wild.

Vanille stepped back from the Oerban girl. It was like Fang was another person entirely as the normally green eyes stared at her with hatred. Nurse Yuna had come running into the room.

"What's with all the yelling?" she asked.

Fang had both hands into her head now as her body shook even more. Nurse Yuna was already by her side.

"She is going into shock," she said quickly pulling out a syringe from her clothes and stabbing Fang's arm with it.

The Oerba native lost consciousness as her body leaned toward the nurse who took hold of her. The nurse put her back down on the bed before straightening up, watching the girl with a frown.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm pretty sure she will," Yuna told her, "she could have gotten very violent and subsiding her would have been much harder."

"Will she remember anything from earlier?"

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't," Yuna told her, with a smile.

Vanille nodded at her, turning her attention back toward the now sleeping girl, wondering who Fang was talking about.

* * *

Lightning stayed still from her position on the ground, she would have passed for a statue if it weren't for the rise and fall of her chest. Serah stood across her, looking at her with the remorse in her eyes.

"Éclair…"

"It's my fault this has happened."

Serah raised her eyebrows.

"How…."

"If I hadn't asked her to check on you…this wouldn't…"

"Éclair, even you couldn't predict this happening. I certainly couldn't. Though I'm sorry about it," Serah told her, kneeling in front of the girl, "But Éclair, what had caused you to delay? You could have come back since yesterday."

Lightning looked up at her.

"Seifer is here, and the worst thing is…he is an l'Cie."

Serah's eyes widened.

"Seifer? The same one that…"

Lightning nodded at her.

"But, how did he become an l'Cie?" Serah asked her, a frantic look in her eyes.

"I don't know," Lightning said, "I can't think of any Fal'Cie that will willingly take Seifer as a protector…unless, he wasn't a Protector at all…but a Destroyer."

"_Maker's Name…" _Serah whispered, "Could it be the dark force that had befalling the other Fal'Cie had marked him?"

Lightning stood up, running a hand through her pink hair.

"We can't stay here anymore Serah," she said.

"What?"

"Can you see what's happening?" Lightning rounded on her, "It's the same thing that had been happening every time we found place we could settle down…they find us, and innocent people like Fang, Cid they are getting caught in the crossfire…."

"Éclair, calm down," Serah yelled, noticing the girl's brand flashing from underneath her clothes, "If you continue like this…you'll blow up the room."

Lightning took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Lightning, I thought I told you before," Serah said smiling, "No one is going to die for me. I know how much Fang mean to you…I'm going to do all in my power to bring her back."

"Serah…you…"

The girl put her hand on her brand and closed her eyes. Then, the brand started to glow blue for a few seconds, before the light dissipated.

"I'm pulling out as much magic I will need to do what I'm about to do," Serah told her, "Let's go."

"Right," Lightning said, smirking slightly.

The two Farron girls walked out of the room a decisive strike in their walks heading straight for the Hospital Wing, opening the door. Vanille who was seating beside Fang looked up at the two sisters, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Lightning, Serah, what are…"

Before she could finish, Lightning casted a spell upon her, making the girl tumble slightly and quickly catching her before she fall on the ground. Serah herself, started to trace her hand into the hair, making a giant circle around them. Following that was a twinkle of blue stars.

"What's that spell?"

"Just something to give us protection while I'm working," Serah told her, "It's something I use most of the time when I don't want to be disturbed."

Putting Vanille on a random bed, Lightning turned toward the girl.

"Do it,"

Serah complied approaching Fang's prone from before putting both fingers against Fang's forehead. Then the next thing Serah knew she was falling down very fast through the depth of the girl's mind. Flash of images flashed in front of her, too fast for her to even see what they are, as she could hear nothing except the whistling wing in her ears.

Then one of the image suddenly appeared in her way and Serah put her hands on her face, awaiting the collision but what she felt next was that her two feet were on the ground. Confused, the pinkette removed her hands from her face and glanced around her.

A gasp escapes her lips.

She was standing in the middle of a destroyed town. She could see crumbling building in the distance, thought some of the towers were still standing, thought looked old with age. The streets were cracked with large fissures similar to a earthquakes aftermath, and not a single soul in sight.

But the thing that shocked Serah was because she knew where she was. After all, no one could forget the place where they were born.

"_Zanarkand,"_

The whisper of the name still took her by surprise. She can't almost believe that she was in Fang's mind. But how could that be possible? Zanarkand is a Fal'Cie legend, part of her World, the birth place it was rumored of all the Father of the Fal'Cie.

If she remembered correctly, it was destroyed by Ragnarok because the Salvation Fal'Cie had refused to follows the laws…

_But how does Fang have it in her memories? _Serah thought.

Then out of the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of a flash of gold hair…and there is one Fal'Cie in the world she knows had gold hair…

_Ragnarok…_

Serah followed where she had seen the flash of hair, but it was gone, leaving deserted streets devoid of life. Then a sound reached her hears…

The sound of a child crying…

Serah followed the sound, her feet scurrying on the cracked grounds, looking left and right for the person…that was when she saw it.

It was a young girl, probably a toddler standing in the middle of the streets, bawling her eyes out. Her clothes were ripped in some places with sight of dark smudges on them. Drawing closer, Serah noticed the wild raven dark hair, and the toddler must have heard her for she removed her hands from her face, showing her startling green eyes.

_Fang…_Serah thought.

It really was Fang, she recognized the face, even in the toddler's stage.

"Yun Fang…is that really you?" Serah asked.

"Y…You…you know my name," the toddler said, sniffling.

"Yes," Serah said, "I'm Serah Farron…we're friends."

The toddler removed her hands from her face, her green eyes taking in Serah's face.

"You look…familiar…" she said.

"Off course I do," Serah told her, "I told you before…we're friends."

Suddenly the toddler's eyes turned bright gold.

"_No…we're not."_

Then the body started to change, transforming into a full grown woman with extremely long gold her, with dark skin as gold lines ran all over her body. Serah knew who it was…

"Ragnarok,"

"**Seraphelim**," Ragnarok spoke, "**You are still alive…after all these years."**

"How are you within Fang's mind?" Serah asked.

Ragnarok showed her a smile.

"**You haven't figured it out yet Seraphelim?" **Ragnarok asked, "**You the Fal'Cie of Dreams…"**

Serah stepped back a little as Ragnarok approached.

"**But in here, I cannot harm you," **she spoke, "**But, I'm overjoyed that you worries over my shell, for there is news that you must be aware of."**

"What?"

"**Anima has fallen," **Ragnarok told her, "**He was the one that had summoned Fang to his Realm…the soul as you calls it…"**

"Anima…is dead," Serah gasped, feeling her heart constrict.

"**Soon, they won't be any Fal'Cie left," **Ragnarok told her, "**Except for you and me...Our Father didn't believe this tragedy would have befallen us as long the people of Gaia worshipped us…alas he was wrong. You can leave to go back to the outside World, alas, I am trapped within this Zanarkand memory..Reliving it over and over again…"**

"Ragnarok…"

"**Do not pity me Seraphelim," **The Fal'Cie said, "**The time of pity has long since past."**

Then Serah found herself back in the Hospital Room, standing over Fang stilled form. Lightning suddenly approached her, noticing that she was back.

"What happened?" she asked, "Did you find her?"

Serah turned to look at Lightning.

"I think Fang…might be closer to us than we think," she told her.

Lightning blinked confused as Serah turned her attention back toward the unconscious girl.

**Okay, i think this is getting pretty confusing for you all so i'm going to make a point for you guys to understand. The Fal'Cie in this story are kind of like Ancient Gods and all, and Zanarkand was their Mount Olympus if you want to call it that. Ragnarok had destroyed it long time ago thought. the Protectors are like what they are, people from Zanarkand chosen to serve them marking them with their Fal'Cie as they bear the same brand like Lightning and Serah does.**

**Hope that clears up some of the confusion, if not, well i'll try to explain it in the story.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	15. Awakenings

**Hey everyone...wow, it had been a while isn't it? Sorry if i made you wait too long...and thank you all for the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. made me smile reading them. I never expected this story to become so popular...**

**But here is another chapter. Do what you do best dear readers.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Awakenings

The first thing Fang noticed when she came around was that night had already fallen. Blinking to herself, the young Oerba native seated up with a groan, feeling a slight headache, but otherwise she felt fine. Blinking to adjust her eyes to the darkness, Fang noticed that she was in a Hospital room, or at least it looked like one.

Fang then thought back as to how she got here.

Firstly, she had seen the strange tattoo that had been on Serah's arm. She felt a slight shudder as she think about it, something that she quickly made her mind to talk to Serah about. She has to know where it comes from at least.

Then the next thing she remembers is waking up in that Crystal world, and the meeting with Anima. The being had felt somehow familiar in a sense thought the girl can't think of how she could be familiar with it.

_But he died, didn't he, _a small voice said in her head, _because of those things that had infected him._

Fang shuddered slightly remembering the twisted beings. Just seeing them had made her feel all cold inside. The things shouldn't exist and yet, they do.

_This is too much to handle, _she thought, _I need to talk to Dad. He'll send me the pills._

Fang coughed as she got off the bed. She felt fine…but she didn't want to stay in the hospital…at least not for the night.

The girl felt her body feeling terribly warm at this. It was like her body temperature was shooting through the roof making her feel terribly dizzy. The entire hallway she was walking in was swaying left and right as she walked in…

A burn was more intense in her arm than everywhere else on her body, making her grip it, letting out a slight gasp of pain. She could feel her very skin moving underneath her fingers as if something alive was moving just underneath it.

Her feet tripped over something, making her land in a hip on the ground. Breathing heavily, Fang felt the cool floor on the ground biting into her cheeks. Sweat was pouring down on her body, as her heartbeat increased, thundering into her heart…

**BADDUM**

With a herculean effort or at least, it would seems to Fang, the girl picked herself up from the cold hallway floor, bringing herself to her feet. Then she started to walk…more like shuffling toward the stairs.

A strange feeling overcome Fang bringing the girl to a stop at the top of the stairs, one of those feeling of being watched. Fang was sure that she was quite alone in the in the Dorm at that particular hour…

_Unless someone else is out having a nighttime stroll,_

"Come out," she called, "I know you're here."

Then footsteps, slow measured footsteps, falling one after the other in perfect timing drawing Fang's attention toward the darkened corridor. There were no moon outside so, the pall light of the lamppost outside did little to lighten the darkened location that the sharp green eyes were observing. Fang felt her body tense slightly waiting for the unknown person to make an appearance…

Then a flash of gold…

Fang blinked slightly, wondering if she had seen what she thought she saw…

"**Fang," **the voice echoed.

Then two golden orbs glowed in the darkness, but the Oerban native couldn't see anything else.

"**Do you fear…me Fang?"**

A man stepped out from the shadow…his entire clothes covered in blood…his eyes missing from his sockets, trails of blood running down his cheeks. He raised a bony hand toward her as a gurgle worked its way from his throat…blood dripping…

Fang stepped back in shock…having momentarily forgotten that the stairs were right behind her. She felt no floor to put her feet down. With a short scream, the girl rolled down the flight of stairs, coming to a stop at the bottom of it. Almost frantic with her movement, Fang looked back up at the top of the stairs…

But it was empty. They were no man at the top of the stairs…

_W…What the hell is going on with me?_

Fang put her back against the wall, her entire body trembling. Never in her life as she saw something so terrifying. But she had never met the man before in her life…

The warmth in her arm had become a scalding hot, making the girl grit her teeth, taking hold of her arm, feeling tears falling from her eyes.

_Damn it…why does it…hurt…_

The girl had fallen to her knees, holding her hand feeling the burning feeling intensifying even more. Then, a hand took hold of hers.

She looked at the owner.

It was a child, looking barely twelve years old from his height but it had a purple hood shadowing his face. Fang could feel the burn cool down a little from the child's touch.

"W…who…"

Wordlessly, the child pulled her after him and Fang followed. The two walked through the halls, leading toward the Entrance. They walked through the school grounds, heading toward the forest. When they arrived into a clearing, the child let go of her hand, and turned toward her.

"Your bond is not complete," the child told her.

Fang blinked.

"What?"

"Your bond is not complete," he repeated, "You must complete it…for the pain to dissipate."

Fang tried to get what the child was speaking of but a burst of pain in her arm, make her hiss in pain again.

"W…What are you talking of? What bond?"

"The bond with your Eidolon," the child told her, looking up slightly, "You must call his name…he who rides with the winds."

"B…but I don't…" Fang started, but was cut off by another wave of pain in her arm.

"You've always known Fang," the child told her, "All your life…you've always known the name…search yourself…And it will come."

The pain was numbing Fang now, as the girl started to cling on the arm trying to appease it. But how was she supposed to find a name when she doesn't even know what it is to begin with?

But she glanced toward where the child stood. Something about him was strangely familiar. It was the same feeling she had felt when she was in company of the large being, Anima. The sense of familiarity that seemed to be just beyond her understanding…

Then, as her mind started to work it out in her mind…blue lights appeared across her body, flowing through her body like a pleasing touch. She can feel her feet leaving the ground as a giant symbol appeared on the ground below her. Then a name, a name that she somehow feel like she knew before, escaped her lips.

"_BAHAMUT_,"

A sphere filled with symbol materialized in front of Fang, purple lights flashing all around her, then with a large explosion the sphere had broke and a large form appeared in front of her.

It was towering, large and mechanical. Purplish in color and humanoid in form, Fang stared up at the large being in front of her, agape, not noticing the same light color coming from her shoulder. Bahamut leaned backward and let out an ear-splitting roar which reverberated across the trees, before standing there, its eyes finding Fang in front of him.

It let out a growl, making the girl step back a little.

Then in front of Fang, a small purple crystal materialized, floating in front of her shining with the same power that was pulsing through her and she took hold of it. Then, she returned her gaze toward Bahamut who growled again.

"I…know you don't I?" she said, "and yet…I don't."

The pain that had been on her arm had all but gone, but Fang had barely acknowledge it, mesmerized by the being in front of her. What was that kid had called it?

_Eidolon._

A small smirk crossed her face, as she raised her hand toward Bahamut's large claws, letting her touch it.

"Eidolon…," she whispered…

Then Fang came into a startling realization.

She was standing the exact same place where she had first seen Lightning and…that creature like thing standing in front of her...could this mean..._that it wasn't a dream?_

* * *

Serah suddenly seated up from her bed, feeling her brand burn slightly in her arm. Lightning had closed it up earlier…but it would have been another two to three days before it started to hurt again…but the young pinkette knew it wasn't hurting…it was something else.

_Magic…_she thought, _there is someone with magic in the school…but who…_

She glanced toward Lightning's sleeping form.

The girl had been asking her question about the strange phrase she had told her earlier today at the hospital but Serah couldn't answer her. She doesn't want the girl to find out…not until she was sure of what Ragnarok had told her…

_Ragnarok…Fang, _she thought.

Serah used some of her magic so that she could see where the magic was coming from, and find out that it was from outside…more likely the forest. As quietly as she could, the girl stepped out of the room made her way as quickly as she could toward it.

When she arrived at the forest, the weight of the magical power hit her. It was amazing someone could hold that much power within themselves. It makes her wonder if Ragnarok had found a way to take over Fang's body somehow. She had already dedicated that both Fang and Ragnarok weren't the same person…thought both of them shared the same body.

When she arrived in the clearing, Serah found quite a strange sight.

Fang was standing right in front of a large purple Eidolon caressing it's head in a familiar kind of way similar to how she sometimes see Lightning pet Odin when she wasn't doing anything life threatening.

Then the Eidolon noticed her presence and growled quickly putting himself in front of Fang, in a protective stance. Serah didn't fear it for she spoke in the Zanarkand language.

"_I'm not your enemy. My name is Seraphelim; I'm the Fal'Cie of Dreams."_

The Eidolon got into a kneeling position, bowing to her.

"Serah, is that you?" Fang said, stepping from behind Bahamut.

"Yes, Yun Fang…it's me."

Fang stepped forward, looking at her strangely.

"You're a Fal'Cie," she said.

Serah blinked.

"How…"

"That's what you just told Bahamut didn't you?" Fang said, narrowing her green eyes, "You are the Fal'Cie of Dreams."

That surprised Serah even more.

"You…you understood the Zanarkand language?"

That brought surprise to Fang's face.

"The _what_ now?"

"I spoke a different language," Serah continued, "You understood it?"

Fang blinked.

"You spoke a different language?" she asked.

Serah nodded.

"Then…how was I able to…?"

"Maybe my suspicions were correct about you Fang," she said, looking at the girl across her.

Fang narrowed her eyes, hearing Bahamut growl behind her.

"What suspicions Serah?"

"You are also a Fal'Cie…the same as I."

* * *

Fang stepped backward a little at the revelation Serah had just told her. She was a Fal'Cie? But…how could she? She didn't even know what a Fal'Cie is? But, as much she wanted to deny it…all the signs were pointing at it.

_Could this have been what Anima had released? _She thought, _He had told me about releasing something…could this power be what he was talking about?_

She glanced up toward Bahamut who was staring down at her with something akin to concern in his eyes but Fang give him a smile, to reassure him. Then she turned toward Serah.

"Are we related?"

Serah raised an eyebrow, "What makes you believe so?"

"Anima called me Sister when we met," Fang told her.

Serah gives her a sad smile.

"Yes, Anima would call you Sister. After all, you and he were close back then. But all of the Fal'Cie is related to the Father…the one who created us."

"He was a Fal'Cie also, Anima."

Serah nodded.

"Tell me Serah," Fang asked, "Tell me the truth about it all."

"I was planning on doing so Yun Fang," Serah told her approaching her slightly, "But, I was mostly worried about how Lightning would take it."

"Why?"

Serah sighed, looking up toward the starry sky.

"If Lightning knows you're a Fal'Cie…I think she'll be heartbroken. Fal'Cie and Protectors aren't supposed to fall for each other. We will live on for eternity but when I release Lightning from my services…she will be back to an ordinary human being…with no memories of any of us. But she will be incomplete. Even if she won't remember you…part of her will always need you…as much you would need her."

Fang approached her, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I will be with Lightning when the time comes," she said, looking at Serah straight into the eyes, "Fal'Cie or not."

Serah stared at her for a few seconds and laughed, throwing her head back in doing so. Fang blinked a few. She had never seen the girl laugh this much before.

"You…you really are rebellious," Serah said when she finished her laughter, "Even if you don't remember much…you still act the exact same way you used to."

"I guess Fang wasn't my name back then either?"

"No…it was _Ragnarok."_

* * *

**Somewhere in the Fal'Cie World…**

Two eyes were snapped open.

They blinked a few times, taking in the place. It was a large room, thought some cracks were showing on the walls and the large painting on the walls which were beautifully carved. The person seated up.

He wondered what had caused him to wake up from his slumber. He shouldn't be able to wake up, after all, the Fal'Cie Father had put him in a eternal sleep with his magic…but how…

Then something caught his eyes.

Staring up at him was the Brand that was given to him the day he became a Protector, and the brand was warm with magic. He stared at it, unable to believe his eyes. Could this mean that _she_ had returned?

But, he threw out his senses…but he couldn't feel her presence anywhere, which made him frown slightly.

_If she isn't here…why am I awaken?_

This entire situation was quite puzzling, but there was something he was sure of. If his brand was active once more, that would mean he was back at doing what he does best.

Protecting the Fal'Cie that had chosen him.

Getting himself out of the chamber he was in, the young man quickly found himself some clothes which were all black and they suited him, and his gloves on his hands, as his dark blue hair danced in front of his eyes.

Standing up fully straight, the young man glanced toward the window which was showing the darkened world outside making him narrow his eyes slightly.

_This is different than I remembered, _he thought, _something had happened…I must have been asleep longer than I thought._

The young man then disappeared from the spot he was in…leaving only a swirl of crystals.

**And here the end of the chapter. Hope it was good...haha. try to guess the young man's name...thought i'm sure most of you will be able to.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	16. Fal'Cie

**Hey guys...it's been nearly two weeks since my last update is it not? Sorry, couldn't think of anyway to continue it but at least i've continued.**

**Now enjoy...and thanks for the amazing reviews for the last chapter...you guys rocks.**

Chapter 16

Fal'Cie

Both Serah and Fang were seating by the large school lake. It was hidden by the trees thought sometimes student came around here to relax on their week-end or after class. The young pinkette was watching the calm water before her, and Fang was pulling out grass from the ground.

"What should I know of the Fal'Cie?"

Serah looked at her.

"A long time ago, we were created in a world called Gaia, a world filled with life and harmony," she started, "All of us Fal'Cie lived in a beautiful city called Zanarkand. The people of Zanarkand worshipped us the Fal'Cie while we gave them protection and our blessing. It was a normal and peaceful life. We were their gods and they were our children."

"It didn't stay peaceful for long did it?"

Serah shook her head.

"No, it did not. One of us did not understand why we had to bless the people of Zanarkand," Serah continued, "He believed that they were simple people that didn't deserve our kindness and our protection, so he send a creature…a dark and evil creature to destroy it…

_We called it Sin."_

Fang blinked.

"Sin?"

Serah nodded.

"Sin was something out of the Ancient World, before us. Of a world that is no longer alive…being the last one of its kind. It was more powerful than anything the Fal'Cie had ever faced and it led our Father decided it was for the best to face this creature by creating something even more powerful than it was."

"What was it?"

"_Ragnarok," _Serah said, "The Salvation of the Fal'Cie."

"M…Me?"

"Using a piece of his heart and the powerful magic of the crystal," Serah told her, "The Ragnarok Fal'Cie was born, as a weapon for us to use if our World was ever threatened. For the first thousands of years of years of its life, Ragnarok was left in its eternal sleep. It was the will of our Father, so none of the Fal'Cie dared question nor opposes him, so to speak. He was the Voice of us all. But Anima rose against him in a heated argument to have you learn to read and write and understand the world around you. He believe you being a Fal'Cie like us, you must learn to be one of us."

Fang smiled a little, imagining the giant she had met arguing for her sake.

"Our Father didn't like the idea of course, he strongly oppose it…saying that it wouldn't do any good, but in the end, Anima had managed to convince him."

"This must be the reason why I was so close to Anima," Fang murmured.

Serah nodded.

"But not all of that stayed the same," she said, "With you growing, thinking and understanding more about the world and other things, Father had decided to give you a Protector, similar to how I was with Lightning back then. You were the only one among us that didn't have one."

"I wonder who it was." Fang said.

Serah smiled, "He was handsome and good-looking if that's what you thinking...but the thing was with your rebellious nature, you've caused many troubles in both Zanarkand and our World."

Then Serah's eyes darkened.

"It was around then that the strange things started to happens," she said, "the strange darkness that had been eating away at our powers… the plagues that had been destroying our World…It caused many deaths to our people and our crops."

"What was causing all of this?" Fang asked.

"No one knew at the time," Serah told her shrugging her shoulders, "Even Father, the one who was more powerful than us was missing what it was. All those years of death that had plagued Gaia caused the people to turn their back on us…advancing their world with science rather than our protection."

Fang blinked.

"They did that…but why?"

"We have protected them for so long," Serah said, "they believed themselves to be cursed by us causing them to turned their back on us…They burned down our temples, destroyed our statues…and even caused more death and genocide to people who still believed in us. All of this caused Father to be furious."

Fang would probably feel the same in this situation, seeing the people who once worshipped you destroy the very thing they used to praise.

"So Father sends Ragnarok down to send a message to the people of Gaia," Serah continued, "But they had attacked Ragnarok…the worst mistake they ever made in their lives. Ragnarok having been created for war and destruction almost completely eradicated the entire Planet."

Fang's eyes widened.

An entire _planet? _

"Father had intervened in time of course," Serah told her shaking her head, "But the damage was done. Half if not…_the entire_ world of Gaia was dead, the world a blackened rock of flames, destruction and death…the race was almost extinguished. Using a bit of his power Father created a new world above the destruction and death…a world they called _Cocoon_. Ragnarok was to be forever imprisoned."

Fang, hearing this, feel like she was about to throw can't even imagine what it could be like hearing at least trillion of people dead in one go.

"And the world below changed name to one they called Hell World or _Pulse_ if you want to name it by the official given name by the people of Cocoon." Serah said.

Then Serah let out a hollow laugh.

"And to think…all of this death and destruction…_was just a diversion,_" she said, "To drive Father's attention away from the true danger we were facing."

Fang looked at her horrified.

_A diversion…for what? _She thought.

Serah must have read the question on her face for she said.

"The return of Sin," she said.

* * *

The young man appeared in a location, turning his head around.

He was confused. This wasn't the place he had met to teleport to…

"**GUESS THAT'S TOO BAD FOR YOU CAELUM," **a dark voice echoed around him.

Before he could even think of what it was, his brand burned scolding hot dropping him on the ground with a groan as he falls to his knees. It was like something else was tampering with his brand…

"**YOU HAVE AWOKEN FROM YOUR SLUMBER," **the dark voice continued, "**AND YOU WILL DO MY BINDING.**"

The young man looked up toward where the voice was coming from and his blue eyes widened.

"You…you can't be…"

"**ALIVE?" **the dark voice chuckled, "**I HAVE BEEN ALIVE FOR FIFTEEN WORLD LIFETIMES…YOU FAL'CIE BELIEVE YOU CAN TAKE OVER MY WORLD…BUT NONE OF THAT WILL MATTER…YOU WILL CAPTURE THE FAL'CIE OF DREAMS…AND KILL HER PROTECTOR."**

_Seraphelim and Éclair, _he thought, "No…I will not betray my friends…"

"**YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER…YOU WILL OBEY MEEE."**

The young man let out a scream of pain as his brand started to change from a Protector's brand to a Destroyer's one. When it was done, he dropped on the floor gasping in pain.

"**YOU AND SEIFER BETTER GAVE ME SOME GOOD RESULTS IF NOT, I WILL GO AFTER THEM MYSELF," **the voice said.

The next thing the young man knew he was propelled backward through a tunnel of light.

* * *

Fang stared at Serah.

"I thought Ragnarok destroyed it…isn't that what you said?"

"That's what we believed also," Serah sighed, "But it was not so…the death and destruction of the world…and the people of Gaia rejecting us…it was strong enough to make Sin return to life. It must be an old mystic of the World. Without Ragnarok, the Fal'Cie was forced to fight alone and with reluctance that Father had freed Ragnarok once more...but Ragnarok turned on him, and fled to Zanarkand the place below us…where our servants and Protector's family and descendant still lives."

"And Ragnarok destroyed it," Fang guessed.

Serah nodded.

"Yes," she said, "The anger Ragnarok had felt against Father and all of the Fal'Cie that had forsaken her, she unleashed it all on Zanarkand and its people, killing them to the last child."

"_God," _Fang whispered, the horrified feeling all over her body, "I murdered…"

"No," Serah interrupted her.

Fang blinked at her.

"What?"

"You didn't kill anyone Fang," Serah told her, "_Ragnarok _did."

"But…but you told me that _I _am Ragnarok," Fang told her.

"You are but you aren't," Serah said, "I can't really explain it since I do not know what are the limitation of the spell Ragnarok had been placed under by Father but…when Ragnarok had turned against us…the spell had come to light binding Ragnarok within a prison of itself."

Fang blinked

"A prison…?"

Serah smiled.

"_You_ Fang, you are the prison that holds Ragnarok from within," she said shaking her head, "As long as Ragnarok's heart is against us…the spell will continue to be active, keeping her within you."

"And if the opposite happens?" Fang asked, wanting to know the other alternative.

Serah hesitate a little, probably not wanting to tell her.

"Serah, tell me… I _need_ to know."

The girl nodded briefly.

"If Ragnarok renounced of the ways of war and destruction," she said slowly, "Then the spell will cease to exist."

"Meaning?"

Serah looked at her straight in the eyes.

"It means that you as Yun Fang will cease to exist_."_

Fang stared at the girl, shock running through her entire body.

_W…What? Does she mean what I think she meant…that I…_

"Now you understand why Lightning will be heartbroken," Serah said, seeing the look in the Oerba native eyes, "You are only a mirage…a _fake _personality."

"No..." Fang interrupted, standing up abruptly.

The girl's entire body was shaking.

"No…This isn't true…" she said, stepping back, "This _couldn't be true."_

Serah also stood up, thought more slowly than Fang.

"I'm sorry…but this is the truth…the full truth that Anima couldn't release."

"Then he's _wrong_," Fang snapped, "_You're wrong…you're all wrong."_

The girl then, took off into a run and Serah stood there watching her, feeling sadness in her heart. Sometimes she wishes the truth wouldn't hurt so much.

_I'm truly sorry Yun Fang…but this was the reason you are here._

Serah then made her way back toward her room, feeling utterly exhausted. She hadn't wanted to tell Fang about the spell…but the girl had to know about it, it's the only thing in the entire world that was most crucial to Fang.

_Have I made the right decision in telling her?_

Serah put a hand on her brand, reflecting a little on what had procured. Fang was just an ordinary girl who had fallen into the secrets that had surrounded the two Farron sisters, but Ragnarok was the monster that Fang was created out of, as a way to humanize the creature…to make it understand about the value of Human life…the same things that Anima had tried to teach.

But she had the right to know, that much Serah was sure of. Fang had the right to know the truth; she didn't want to wait for long before she did so…the truth had already cost them a lot before.

Serah sighed.

She had done what was needed of her; all that is left now is for Fang to make a decision to herself. To make the decision of either joining them in saving their brothers and sisters from the clutches of Sin…or let their only hope extinguish like candlelight in the wind.

_This task is standing on the edge of a knife…_she thought, _Anything can destroy it…and I hope dear Maker, I hope that Fang will make the right choice._

She entered the room, seeing Lightning sleeping form. The girl was snoozing her face utterly peaceful in her sleep, the pink hair caressing her cheek. Serah seated on her own bed, noticing the soft smile that was on Lightning's lips and felt her heart wrenches.

_It was my idea for her to make friends with Fang, _she thought, _to think Lightning would have so much feelings for her…without realizing the person she love will never exist._

Serah could feel her eyes tearing up. She didn't want to cause Lightning anymore grief than the girl already had. The girl who so needed someone to love her in her life.

_Would you hate me…learning what I've discovered about Fang? _She thought, _will you hate me…for having it kept from you._

Lightning murmured something incoherent in her sleeps before turning around, still asleep.

_Your broken heart…will be my fault Éclair…your torment if you ever learn of the truth…it will be all because of me._

Serah seated there, her guilt of knowing what will happen to Lightning if she learn the truth, consuming the Fal'Cie of Dreams heart like poison.

_Forgive me…Éclair…Forgive me…_

**Fang finally learn the history of the Fal'Cie with a secret that shake the very core of her being...**

**What will happen next? Stay tuned for next chapter...when i post it. :D**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Revelations

**Hey guys...long time wasn't it. Here is a new chapter in this fic. Enjoy**

Chapter 17

Revelations

Vanille was humming as she headed toward the hospital wing. She hadn't seen Fang since the day before yesterday and the girl had been in the hospital wing. She was still freaked out by the entire episode of what had transpired in the room the other day when Fang had woken up. As the young orange haired girl thought more about it, she realized that Fang acted as if she was someone she didn't know…like a servant.

_But what could have caused such reaction? _She thought.

The answers she came up with didn't help her at all, so Vanille decided it will be best to ask Fang herself…if the girl was awake.

She arrived in front of the room, and opened the large door, glancing around the hospital room.

_What the..._

The entire room was filled with empty beds, making her frown at the entire affair. She stood there, not understanding why Fang wasn't in bed.

_Did she woke up and left the room, _she thought to herself.

Vanille quickly left the room, deep in thought.

She hadn't met Fang on the way from the room, so the girl couldn't be there. Vanille quickly made her way down toward the dorm's cafeteria hoping to catch Fang there but she didn't have much luck in that also for Fang wasn't there either.

_Where could she be? _

"Vanille!"

She glanced at where the voice was coming from finding Lebreau waving her over. She joined the taller girl.

"What were you searching for anyway?" Lebreau asked her.

"I'm trying to find Fang," Vanille said, "but I can't find her anywhere."

Lebreau looked at her, surprised.

"Isn't she in the Hospital Wing?"

Vanille shook her head.

"I've already checked there," she said, "She wasn't there."

Lebreau frowned.

"That's odd, where did she go?"

"I don't know," Vanille said, "I'm going to check around school…to see if the guys have seen her."

Lebreau stood up.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

Lightning opened her eyes and blinked.

Sunlight was streaming through the windows, marking that the sun was already up. The pinkette seated up, groaning a little as she did so before glancing toward Serah's bed, finding it empty.

She quickly got off her own bed, stumbling as she did so, and used her magic to feel around the school and found another source of magic near the beach…a familiar one.

_Serah, _she thought.

She took a quick shower and all of the other things she needed to do before, quickly walking off, heading toward the front Entrance of the dorm, and almost crashing into Lebreau and Vanille.

"In a hurry, Farron," Lebreau stated.

"Sorry," Lightning said, "I've got to..."

She finished the last part awkwardly before continuing toward the door.

"Erm…Lightning?"

The said girl paused at the door, before turning around toward Vanille to show that she was listening.

"Have you seen Fang?"

That made Lightning raises her eyebrows.

"Isn't she in the hospital wing?"

Vanille shook her head.

"She must have gotten out, during the night or this morning," the girl said, "I can't seem to find her anywhere."

_That's not like Fang at all, _Lightning thought thinking back to the girl in question, _the Fang I know won't pull a disappearing act like that._

"She is probably around school," Lightning told her, "I'm sure you'll find her."

Vanille and Lebreau looked surprised at the positive response from the girl. Knowing Lightning's reputation, they hadn't expected such answers from the girl. But since Fang had been hanging out with Lightning these past few weeks, maybe that had caused her to loosen up more.

"Maybe," Vanille said, "thanks anyway."

Lightning gave her a nod before stepping out of the dorm.

She was surprised at hearing this from Vanille, the bit out Fang disappearing. She hadn't expected the girl to disappear from school which makes her wonder what could have caused it.

_I hope she is alright, _Lightning thought thinking about the girl.

It made her worry about the tall bronze skinned girl, hearing the news but she knew that Fang wasn't weak. She was strong both physically and mentally, and that will be enough for her to overcome more obstacles than anyone.

_Who are you trying to fool, yourself? _A small voice said in the back of her head, _Ever since Serah's healing, you knew something was amiss…you could have avoided this entire thing if you had asked._

_Fang is closer to us than we think._

This was what Serah had told her, but what could that have meant?

Lightning ran a hand through her pink hair.

_I'm going to have to talk to Serah about it, _she thought, _she might have at least an idea of what is going on with Fang._

Lightning hurries in her steps as she arrives on the sandy beach.

The place was unnaturally empty. The only sound were of the waves crashing upon the shore and Lightning glanced around herself, searching for the Serah and came to a stop when she saw her.

Standing upon the large rock that she sometimes occupied, her attention fixed upon the sea was Serah. The girl was dressed in the school uniform; her pink hair was flowing behind her in the wing since she hadn't tied it in a ponytail. Lightning thought she looked beautiful, standing there like a painting.

"Serah," she called.

The latter jumped slightly before turning her head toward her. Lightning eyes widen slightly noticing the tear tracks that were on the girl's face. She quickly climb the rock, coming to stop beside her.

"Are you alright?" Lightning asked.

"I'm fine, Éclair, just thinking…"

"Then why are you crying?"

Serah put a hand on her cheeks, touching the tears track.

"I…I didn't realize…"

Lightning stared at the girl in front of her, her eyes narrowing a little.

_Okay, this is getting too strange, _she thought.

"Serah…are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

The girl in question didn't answer her, simply turned her attention back to the ocean.

"Éclair…,"

"It wasn't that oaf Snow Villiers was it?" Lightning said, quickly getting angry, "_I swear to Maker if it was him_…"

"No," Serah quickly said, "It…It's not him…"

* * *

In another part of the school, Snow Villiers stopped in what he was doing, feeling a sudden deadly chill went up his spine, which disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

"Snow what happened to you?" Gadot asked, "You look as pale as a ghost."

"It's nothing," Snow said, shaking his head thought he added in his mind.

_At least I hope it's nothing._

* * *

Lightning looked at Serah.

"Then what is it?"

"I…I don't…know," Serah whispered, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

Lightning watched the girl in front of her. She couldn't ever read Serah's emotions in the past but she can tell that the girl was feeling bad about something. Then the conversation with Vanille popped in her mind along with the reason she had went to find Serah in the first place…

"This hasn't anything to do with Fang has it?" she asked Serah, hoping and praying that she was wrong.

The girl suddenly stiffened in front of her a small gasp coming Serah's lips.

"W…What makes you think that?"

"She had disappeared from the Hospital Wing," Lightning said, "according to Vanille. Serah, what happened?"

Serah stayed silent for a long time as she opened mouth and closed it and repeated the process. Lightning observed her, seeing the struggle that Serah was going through.

"Just tell…" Lightning started.

"I met Fang last night," Serah said.

Lightning blinked, but she didn't say anything. She was curious.

"In the forest," Serah continued, not looking toward Lightning anymore, but at the ocean, "She…she is a Fal'Cie."

Lightning stayed silent, but her mind was in disarray. She couldn't believe what Serah was telling her right now.

_She is a Fal'Cie._

_She is a Fal'Cie._

_Fang is a Fal'Cie._

The words repeated themselves in Lightning's head as if she couldn't fully grasp their meanings.

"You…You're lying," Lightning said.

Serah didn't turn around.

"Will I ever lie to you Éclair?"

Lightning looked up at her.

"But this is _impossible_," she said, "Fang is not a Fal'Cie. She couldn't be or I would have sensed her power and her magic…She is only a human being."

Lightning gritted her teeth, "Only a human being," she whispered, "One who have gotten close to my heart."

Serah turned toward her.

"You love her?"

Lightning wondered why Serah asked this. Did she love Fang?

For some odd reason, she felt strange, feeling her chest tighten slightly at the thought. An electrifying feeling, one that was warm and welcoming coursed through her body.

"Yes," she said, her answer surprising even herself.

But at that, Serah's face showed remorse and guilt. Lightning couldn't understand why Serah was acting like this. She had just admitted that she was in love with a Fal'Cie, a godly being while her, she was only a Protector.

"Shouldn't I?" she asked.

Lightning realized that she hasn't asked what Fal'Cie Fang was. Thinking of the girl that was her best friend for the past week, she couldn't ever thought that the girl was a Fal'Cie.

"Who is she Serah?" she asked her, "What Fal'Cie… Fang is?"

"Éclair…" Serah started softly.

"_Tell me_," Lightning said, "I have the right to know."

Serah didn't say anything for a while.

"Just tell me,"

"Fang…Fang is Ragnarok."

Lightning suddenly stepped back at the answer. This isn't…right…this couldn't be right…

No…

_A flash of burning buildings…_

No…It can't be…

_Screams echoing as another explosion shook the very earth underneath her feet…_

It can't be her…

_The large Fal'Cie stood it's golden hair shining like the sun, similar to and holy being,…yet the destruction around it told otherwise._

That monster…

_The Fal'Cie turned its head, the yellow eyes piercing right through her…_

Is not Fang…

_Ragnarok stood in all of its glory while Zanarkand crumbled around it…_

That monster…is not Fang.

_Then it let out a roar…the shockwave completely destroyed the buildings around her…as a man stood it's large sword on his shoulder… his spiky blonde hair dancing in the wind…_

"_Be safe…my little Éclair."_

The monster that killed her father…is not Fang.

**Well, that is it for now. i'm evil aren't i, leaving it with such a ending to the chapter. I made it look easy but, writing this chapter is really hard..XD...but anyway, i showed a little about Lightning's past and some flashes of the Zanarkand destruction by Ragnarok.**

**Hope you have enjoyed this and thank you to all of those of you have a read, put it on alert, and the reviewers...make my day everytime to see people so excited about this fic. Thank you all for the support.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	18. Zanarkand

**Hey guys, me again. I had written this entire chapter in one night...and well, since i already write it, i decided to update it today.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 18

Zanarkand

The young man groaned.

His brand was still burning from his encounter with Sin. He still couldn't believe that it was alive after all this time; he knew Ragnarok had defeated it before…he never understood that it will come back again.

"So, you're the one he sent," a familiar voice said, "Never expected to be _you_ thought."

The young man turned his head toward the voice finding Seifer standing there above him. The blond hair was as vibrant as ever, his eyes observing him.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum," Seifer said, a smirk working on his face, "The Dark Prince."

Noctis seated up.

"Seifer," he said, "it's really you."

Seifer chuckled.

"Of course it's me," he said.

"You're the one that's helping Sin," he said.

"Well, someone got to do the dirty job," he said.

"We're Protectors," Noctis snapped at him as he stood up, "We're supposed to be protecting the Fal'Cie…_not hunting them down_."

Seifer's eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm not a Protector anymore," he said, opening the front of his shirt.

There branded on his skin was a twisted version of a brand. It was like a scar on the skin burned with an ominous feeling coming from it. Noctis's blue eyes widened slightly seeing it.

"_Destroyer," _he whispered.

"Yes," Seifer told him, "And I'm not the only one. You've been branded by Sin also."

Noctis remembered when his brand was being burned when he was in Sin's presence. He pulled up his sleeve, looking at where his l'Cie brand was. His inside churned seeing that it was not there. In its place was the twisted brand that Sin had put on him.

The Destroyer's brand.

"He…he expected us to find Fal'Cie and what exactly?" Noctis said.

"He expected us to capture the Fal'Cie of Dreams," Seifer said, "The last Fal'Cie."

Noctis feel a slight gasp.

"_Seraphelim," _he whispered, then he turned toward Seifer, "and _you're_ helping him?"

Seifer turned his back on him.

"You've helped this monster to find your friends," Noctis continued.

Then the blond suddenly turned to face him.

"_Fal'Cie are no friends of mine." _he spat at Noctis.

Noctis frowned.

"_They_ are the reason why all of this is happening," Seifer told him, "Sin is a being of the Ancient World…Ancient Magic. He was there before the Fal'Cie. The Fal'Cie took over his world and you expect him to seat there and take it? If those Fal'Cie haven't come to Gaia, it will still be the beautiful world it was before…_nothing would have changed_."

"So helping killing off the Fal'Cie," Noctis said, "You're trying to do what exactly? Take your revenge? You should have _fought_ _back_. You should have done your duty as a Protector."

"_My duty_?" Seifer laughed, "What sense of duty will that be when the ones I'm serving are the ones that started everything? You were asleep Noctis, you don't know what Sin is capable of."

"That may be so," Noctis said, slowly thoughtfully, and then they refocused on Seifer, "I would have still fought against it, rather than be a traitor. I would have die fighting rather than betray my friends."

"What would you a simple Protector, can hope to do against Sin?" Seifer asked him, stepping forward, "What can you possibly do against something that can destroy the entire world on a mere whim?"

Noctis stayed silent.

"See that?" Seifer said, "Nothing, you could have done nothing…none of us can hope to go against Sin and survive."

"But there is one who can," Noctis said.

Seifer approached him.

"Ragnarok."

Before Noctis could move, Seifer slammed a punch against his face, knocking the young man down.

"_What is wrong with you?" _he spat, "You want to go to the one who've destroyed our home?"

Noctis eyes showed confusion. What did Ragnarok destroyed?

"_What are you talking about_?"

Seifer noticed the look on his face.

"You don't know do you?" he said, "You don't know what Ragnarok did to Zanarkand."

Noctis now was truly confused.

All he had known is that Gaia was destroyed and Ragnarok was put into an eternal prison by the Maker. After that, he was put to sleep for when they needed him.

"Ragnarok _destroyed_ Zanarkand," Seifer said, a lifeless look "That Fal'Cie killed everyone to the last _child._"

Noctis could only feel disbelief.

"That's…_that's not true_…Ragnarok _wouldn't_…" he stuttered.

He was numb with disbelief. It couldn't be true…they couldn't be dead…he remembered his beautiful fiancé, the one he was going to marry next year time…

"Yes," Seifer said, "Your fiancé is dead, my family is dead, and all of the Protector's families were killed. Nothing's left now…except for ruins."

Noctis hands were shaking.

"Why would she…?" he said, "Why would…?"

Seifer's eyes softened slightly. He, himself, was a mess when he had found out what had befallen Zanarkand. He couldn't believe that the beings they were chosen to protect had done this…but the reality was cruel.

"You can have your revenge by defeating the Fal'Cie," he said, "Once the Fal'Cie are all dead. It will be done."

He turned around making his way out of the forest.

"You really think…Sin will keep us around after that?" Noctis asked.

Seifer turned toward him, with raised eyebrows.

"When Sin gets what he wants…you really think he will let us live?" he said, looking up at the blond across him, his blue eyes narrowing slightly, "We're only expendable assets. When our…_Focus_…is finished, we might as well eat a bullet."

Seifer looked at him, his eyes blank.

"If we don't complete our Focus…we might as well die also," he said, "It's not like we have any choice in the matter."

Noctis looked up at him, his blue eyes shining.

"Are you _in_ or _out_?" Seifer asked him.

The blue haired young man let out a dry chuckle.

"Like you said, it's not like we have a choice in the matter,"

He simply started to walk off and Seifer stood looking at him for a while before he followed.

* * *

**Somewhere in Bodhum…**

The streets were filled with people as they walked up and down the streets; the families were talking happily to each other as the world moved on with their lives. In the middle of the entire crowds of moving people, Fang was walking.

Ever since she had ran away from Serah, she didn't want to remember what she had learnt from the girl, and it made her wish she had acted dumb when the pink haired girl had talked to Bahamut.

_It means you as Yun Fang will cease to exist._

Fang tightened her fists. She still doesn't understand why she would cease to exist. She couldn't understand why a simple spell…changed her life so much.

_You're only a mirage…a fake personality._

Fang stopped in her walk, the people passing her, some looking at her curiously as to why the girl suddenly stopped walking, while others barely glanced at her.

_Serah, does that mean…all my feelings for Lightning are also faked? _She thought, _does that mean…all my memories, my entire life…had all being a lie? That's all I am… a lie._

Someone slammed against Fang's back, knocking the girl down on her knees.

"_Watch it brat_," a snobbish voice said.

Fang hardly looked up at him, but simply stood up massing her sore shoulder as she walked beside a glass window which drew her attention. Starring back at her, was a young black haired girl, dressed in casual clothes with a defeated look in her green eyes, her entire face read hopelessness.

That was when Fang noticed the brand on her arm.

Since her shirt sleeve was pulled up from her fall, she noticed the arrows like lines sticking out from her shoulder, a light purple glow running through the black lines. She felt disgust run through her at this.

This was the cause of her entire mess right here.

This was the reason everything was happening to her.

_It all this brand's fault…_

Fang put a hand against the brand and dug her nails into the skin as is she is going to rip the very skin off with her brand. She hadn't even noticed that in her anger, that the purple energy was starting to shine through her skin and then with a backlash of energy, the glass she was standing in front of exploded in thousands of chards, the shockwave sending Fang flying backward into the air as screams of shocks echoed around her. Her head slammed against something which knocked her unconscious.

_Damn…it…_

* * *

When the girl came around, she was still lying on the ground. Groaning a little, Fang seated up and gasped. The entire city around her was destroyed with broken buildings and many cracks upon the ground.

_Where am I? _she thought.

She stood up, still glancing around and she noticed that something was amiss. They weren't a single person in sight. It was like everyone had packed up and goes and left the city behind. But Fang quickly thought that was wrong for the place looked like it was totally destroyed.

_Is this…Zanarkand?_

"That is true."

Fang snapped around, finding the small boy with the purple hood there.

"Bahamut," she said.

"It is nice to see you again," the boy said.

Fang looked around them again.

"This is really…Zanarkand?"

"This is Zanarkand as it is today," Bahamut told her, "At least, what's left of it."

Suddenly Zanarkand around her started to shift as the building started to fix themselves around them and the cracks on the ground started to disappear as the buildings lightened up. Then peoples started to appear around them, as joyful laughter started to echoes.

It was like the entire city of Zanarkand was returning to life.

"W…_what's happening_?" Fang asked, as the people appeared around her.

"A memory," Bahamut told her, "A memory of Zanarkand as it once was."

Fang looked around herself amazed. The entire city was beautiful and so…_brilliantly _lit. It was like a city that you've only heard spoke of…never seeing with your own eyes. Everywhere they were chanting and a few people doing magical spectacles.

"T…this is _amazing_," she whispered.

"_C'mon_ Dad," a familiar voice said, "I'm a grown woman now…not a little girl."

"_Lightning," _Fang whispered, as she turned.

Sure enough, it was Lightning, thought her hair was longer than the Lightning she knew; the girl face was the happiest that Fang had ever seen it. Her blue eyes were shining with something that the Lightning she knew had lost.

The man beside her was blond thought his hair was spiky in some way, a smile on his face.

"Blessed the Fal'Cie that they allowed you Protectors to come back to your hometown," the man said.

"It is an honor to be serving them," Lightning told him a brilliant smile on her face, "I've already acquired my Eidolon."

The man smiled, "I'm proud of what you had become my little Éclair, I'm sure your mother would have been proud also."

Lightning smiled at him.

Then a loud thunder echoed across the skies drawing the two attentions, but not them only as most of the crowds looked up whispering among themselves.

"Is it rain?" a nearby person asked.

"Éclair?"

"No…," Lightning said.

Then the skies suddenly light up in a bright light as a form came down from it, crashing against a building with enough force to shake the very earth beneath their feet.

"What in _Gaia's name_…?"

"_Is it a Fal'Cie_?" another voice said.

Fang watched, anticipating along with the crowds and then a roar…a earth shattering roar echoed around them and then next thing Fang saw was a large explosions of fire and destructions just tearing things apart.

"Dad…" Lightning said.

"Go warn the Fal'Cie of what is going on," Her Father yelled at her, "Go Éclair."

Lightning nodded and disappeared in a swirl of crystal.

What Fang saw next could only be described as a massacre. The people of Zanarkand didn't stand a chance against their large attacker and Fang was seeing Ragnarok for the first time with her own two eyes. As much as it shamed her to say so, the creature was incredibly beautiful, with long shining golden hair that were like the sun thought the way they were tangled giving her a dangerous vibe. The skin was darkish with golden lines all over her body with its clawed fingers and tail that was swinging back in forth…

Then Ragnarok let out a large scream…power exploding everything around itself as if it was bomb. Screams and yell were coming from every directions as buildings falls downs, earth cracking underneath their feet, blood splattering all around…

"Stop it," Fang murmured.

The deaths and destruction continued and Fang charged forward toward Ragnarok who was turning its golden eyes toward her as if it could really see her…

"_STOP IT," _she screamed at it.

She jumped at the Fal'Cie…only to phase right through it, landing on the ground behind the creature in a painful fall. She turned toward it, seeing the large creature continue on its path of destruction and Fang could only watch, feeling tears falling from her eyes.

"_**STOP IT,"**_

* * *

**Anger and hoplessness start to consume Fang as she watched Ragnarok's rampage on Zanarkand...What will happen next?**

**I know but you don't. wow that sounded snobbish. Hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and see you all next time.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	19. Reunion

**Hey everyone. since i didnt have school today i decide to put this on.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 19

Reunion

The world around Fang started to crumble as the form of Ragnarok dissipated into thousands of crystal shards. The peoples of Zanarkand which were running away from the destructions and the fires followed it, until all that was left was the ruins of the formerly beautiful city.

The girl stood alone in this cold and destroyed world, her body shaking with sobs as the small purple hooded boy, Bahamut approached her.

"Fang…," he said, hesitantly.

The girl didn't answer him, making the boy sigh a little. Then, he turned his attention toward the ruins around them.

"This is Ragnarok's punishment," he said, "for the actions that it had taken against Gaia and Zanarkand…to be forever trapped in this torment."

Fang wipe her face, looking around the destroyed Zanarkand.

"Where is Ragnarok?" she asked, "You said that it was trapped here?"

Bahamut looked at her.

"_You_ are Ragnarok Fang," he said, "The Fal'Cie is a part of you as much as you are a part of it."

Fang's face showed confusion.

"Your personality was based upon Ragnarok's," Bahamut continued, noticing this, "You may have two personalities, but your mind and Ragnarok is one. You are one and the same."

"But…but how come I don't remember anything from Ragnarok's past?" Fang asked him, "If we were one…I should be able to remember everything."

Bahamut shook his head.

"It is impossible for you to remember everything," he said, "The spell our Maker had placed upon you to create the Yun Fang personality is still active. You remember only your life as the spell was designed to do so…but if you want to see Ragnarok…you only have to look at your reflection."

Fang blinked a little.

_Her reflection? What I'm I suppose to see?_

Bahamut approached a broken piece of mirror and said,

"Come and look at it," he said, "Tell me who you see staring back at you."

Fang approached the small boy, and came to a stop beside him. The mirror was only half of her height so she had to send a little farther than him to see her head. Gazing into the broken mirror, Fang eyes widened slightly.

The face staring back at her was a face crowned with golden hair and bright golden eyes. It was feminine, looking remarkably similar to her own human face lined with golden lines which were forming some kind of pattern on her skin. The creature was as majestic as it was beautiful…but it has also deadly aura around her.

Fang raised her normal hand as the reflection mimicked her movement showing a clawed hand with golden claws. Fang glanced at her hand which was as normal as it looked and the reflection's hand was anything but.

The one she was looking at was Ragnarok, a Fal'Cie.

"This...this is _crazy_," she said softly, "Are we really the same person? Am I really part of this creature?"

In the memory that she had witnessed, Fang knew Ragnarok was powerful, powerful enough that nothing seems to be able to touch it. She couldn't understand how something so beautiful…could have caused such suffering and destruction. She had heard Serah's story about Ragnarok destroying the entire world of Gaia, and looking at the creature now…she found herself believing that the Fal'Cie could actually do it.

"Can Ragnarok be freed from the spell?" Fang asked him.

Bahamut turned toward her, his face still shadowed by the hood.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking…maybe all Ragnarok needed was a second chance," she said.

Bahamut didn't say anything at this as he simply turned around as if he had heard something. Fang looked at him and said.

"What is it?"

"It's best for you to be awake at this moment," he said, "Someone…_but…it's impossible."_

"What? What's going on?"

"Your _Protector is here," _Bahamut said.

Fang blinked a little.

Serah had told him about her Protector but she never said much about him except that it was a handsome man.

_Don't tell me…_

* * *

Serah had felt the power. She had felt the raw power of Ragnarok making her gasp slightly and at the corner of her eyes, she notice Lightning stiffening. She had felt it too.

"Did you feel it?" Serah asked.

"I can," Lightning said coldly.

"We won't be the only ones," Serah told her, "Seifer would have felt it to."

"But…what could have caused it," Lightning asked.

"We won't know simply standing there," Serah said, jumping down from the rock they were standing on, "We have to get to Fang before him."

"Why?"

Serah turned toward her, a look of surprise toward.

"WH…what are you talking about?"

Lightning looked at her, her eyes filled with anger…

"Why should I help Ragnarok?"

Serah looked at the girl.

"Ragnarok _killed _my father," Lightning continued, "Why should I help it?"

Serah's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ragnarok is our only hope," she said, "I cannot justify the Fal'Cie's past actions…but you have been chosen to be a _Protector. _Your duty is to protect the Fal'Cie."

"My only duty is to protect _you_," Lightning said, "_Only you_."

A smile crossed Serah's face.

"And I want to protect Fang," she said, "She _isn't_ Ragnarok."

Lightning turned away.

"Tch,"

Serah sighed, and looked up at the pinkette.

"I can't do this without you Lightning," she said, "Fang will need both of us."

Lightning sighed, looking at her, the blue eyes narrowing a little.

"Fine," she said, "I will help you, and we better get here before Seifer does so."

She pulled her hand up and typed on the watch sized control she was wearing. At once, from the sea water a small ship rose from humming with power and it hovers near the two girls.

"Let's go," Lightning said, jumping into the ship.

Serah got into the cockpit besides Lightning.

"Wow, it had been a long time since I've seen this," she said, taking a seat besides Lightning.

The other girl suddenly pushed some buttons as a hologram appeared in front of her. she pressed upon the hologram buttons and joining some together as the small ship started to rise into the sky.

"This is odd," Lightning suddenly said.

"What is?"

"I have put the coordinate to track down Fang and Seifer's magical signatures," Lightning told her, "but I have a _third_ unidentified signature."

Serah turned toward her.

"Where?"

"It's with Seifer," Lightning said, her blue eyes narrowing, "I…I can't identified it."

Serah narrowed their eyes.

"Could someone else, other than Seifer have arrived in this Realm?"

Lightning turned toward her.

"It's another Destroyer isn't it?" she said.

Serah nodded.

Lightning quickly put a code.

"_Auto-Pilot activated,"_

She stepped out of the pilot seat.

"I'm pretty sure that we will need our weapons," she said, "Come on."

* * *

Both Noctis and Seifer were heading toward where they had felt the power of Ragnarok. Noctis had recognized it instantly; he had been, after all, Ragnarok's Protector.

_I can't believe that she is here, _she thought, _this change everything. Ragnarok could be strong enough to take Seifer on. I cannot interfere…but…._

His blue eyes turned toward the blonde beside him.

_But I don't think Sin will be too pleased about it, _he thought, _but if we want to defeat him. Seifer have to be defeated…and me also. Guess I will be the sacrificial piece in this._

The boy glanced down toward his arm where the Destroyer's brand was.

_Complete a Focus…we die, don't complete the Focus…we die, _he thought to himself, _Sin…your time is coming._

A ghost of a smirk crossed his face.

"We're almost there," Seifer said.

The two were arriving in a city called Bodhum. Noctis can see the beach from where he was, as his blue eyes searched the surrounding.

"Ragnarok is here," Seifer continued, a smirk crossed his face, "It is time to be able to take my revenge…the revenge for all of Zanarkand."

Noctis turned toward him.

"You really think you can take Ragnarok…_a Fal'Cie, _in a fight?"

Seifer smiled at him, a grin crossing his face.

"But Ragnarok isn't at full power," he said, "She will be as powerful as a civilian."

Noctis looked at him as Seifer launched himself forward.

_T…that's not possible, _he thought, _what could have caused…he have to be lying?_

* * *

When Fang awoke, she was in a bed with the sound of sirens everywhere. Groaning, the girl seated up, looking around herself, making her eyes widen in shock. The entire street was destroyed and was filled with cars and many people which were dressed in uniforms.

_W…what is going on?_

"Hey you're finally awake," a voice said.

Fang turned her attention toward the voice, finding a woman over her.

"W…who?"

"Hey, everything will be alright," she said.

"What happened?"

"Hell if I know," the nurse said, "All I know that something insane went down and destroyed nearly the entire street, and even the power was out."

Fang blinked, remembering the strong pulse of magic she had felt just before she was knocked unconscious.

_D…Did I cause that?_

Than a feeling, a strange ominous feeling settled upon Fang. It was as if the feeling was coming closer toward her. Fang turned her attention toward the street were the many people worked around the streets…but it wasn't coming from there…

_So where…_

Then her eyes snapped at the top of a building.

There were two people there, two men. One of them was dressed entirely in black, his blue hair spiky thought something about him was strangely familiar…the same feeling she had when she had met Anima. The other was dressed with a large white coat on him, his blond hair dancing in the wind with a large weapon on his back.

Fang knew that the feeling was coming from them.

_I have to get out of here, _she thought.

Glancing toward the nurse to see that she was occupied with someone else, she removed the I.V. lines and got off the bed. She got out of the vehicle, and headed off toward the streets, and took off into a run heading back to the school, and she can feel the feeling following her… which means the two she had seen were coming after her.

_What the hell does they need, _she thought as she arrived in another street.

But before she could even go any further, a ball of fire landed right in front of her, causing her to scream as she jumped backward, falling back unto her back. They were other people that were screaming also at the sudden attack, as the flames formed a solid wall of fire.

"I never believed that I would see the day Ragnarok is running," a smug voice said.

Fang looked up as two figures landed in front of the fire. They were looking at her, the blonde looking at her with narrowing eyes of hatred.

_They know about Ragnarok? Don't tell me they are also…_

Fang narrowed her eyes.

"You are also l'Cie aren't you?" she said.

"Of course I am," he said, "But I didn't come here for a chit-chat. I have come for my revenge."

The blonde pulled out the large sword he had on his back.

"You destroyed my home and my family Ragnarok," he spat, as he approached her, the hatred and anger visible through his eyes, "For this…_you will die Fal'Cie_."

_Call me…_a voice whispered within Fang's mind. _Say my name…_

Fang stood back up, her green eyes shining with determination as the brand on her shoulders started to shine bright and she yelled out.

"_Bahamut,"_

A large rune of magic appeared below the girl as large winds pushed everything that was near her, as the large form of the Eidolon appeared behind her, roaring loudly in the air.

"An Eidolon eh," Seifer said, grinning, "But you're not the only one with this power. _IFRIT."_

Fang looked up to see the large red creature falling down toward her, causing her to gasp. Bahamut who was behind her taken hold of her body before jumping backward, leaving the space for only a second before Ifrit landed there.

Bahamut landed on another part of the street, with Fang still in his arm, as he slid in his landing, his red claws digging into the Earth.

"_Your largest flames Ifrit," _the blonde said.

The large Eidolon let out a large ball of fire toward them making Fang gasp slightly at how huge it was…when another Eidolon landed right in front of Bahamut. It was dressed in armor with a large shield in his hand, a giant blade in the other…

_Wait…I know him, _Fang thought wildly, remembering seeing him in front of Lightning.

The flames hit the Eidolon's shield, but couldn't get any further until they dissipated.

"Odin?" the blonde whispered, "So that would mean…"

He glanced upward and Fang followed his gaze and gasped.

There was Lightning, but she was dressed in silver armor with something that looks like feathers hanging from the side of it. A small round shield was in her left arm and a sword was in the other, her blue eyes piercing.

Beside her was Serah, dressed differently with what look like a bow in her hand, her pink hair no longer tied up as they flew and for someone as small as herself…something about her seems undoubtedly powerful.

"_Éclair and Seraphelim,"_ the blonde said, "Well, isn't this one big family reunion."

"Seifer," Lightning said coldly.

Her blue eyes shifted to his companion, making her eyes widen considerably.

"_Noctis?"_

**What choices will be made? and what fates await after those decisions are made?**

**AN: as before, if there are things you don't get. Don't hesitate to question me and i'll make it clear for ya...without giving any spoilers off course XD.**

**Anyhow review**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	20. The Destroyer's Curse

**Hello guys, a new chapter here. hope you enjoy**

Chapter 20

The Destroyer's Curse

The two pinkette landed beside the tall form of Bahamut which had put Fang back down on the ground. Fang looked at Lightning, taken aback at her outfit as Serah approached her.

"Yun Fang, are you alright?"

"I…I'm okay," Fang told her, a slight smile on her face, "But…those two started to attack me out of nowhere…and they know about Ragnarok."

"Noctis…," Lightning said, her voice still carrying shock in it, "H…How is it that you are awake?"

The blue haired man across her sighed softly.

"I don't know," he said, "but I was awoken. It has been a long time Éclair…Seraphelim."

"Indeed it has," Lightning said, still holding her sword defensively.

Fang looked at the two in front of her.

"You know them?"

"The blond is called Seifer," Serah told her, "He has been hunting us in every place we go…but Éclair and I had always managed to escape. The other is Noctis Lucis Caelum, he is your Protector."

Fang looked at the spiky haired man, her green eyes taking him in.

_Is this why he is so familiar to me, _she thought.

"You mean Protector…," Fang started.

"Just as Lightning was tasked to protect me," Serah continued, "He was tasked to protect you."

"You're right Seraphelim," Noctis told her, his calm voice carrying over to them, "I was Ragnarok's Protector a long time ago…"

"Guess that's mean you play for the other team now," Lightning said, her bluish eyes taking him in.

Noctis nodded.

"But how is that possible?" Serah said standing up, "You were already branded as a Protector. Nothing is powerful enough to change the brand…except Father."

"Sin was able to," Noctis told her, looking at her, "Sin was able to twist my brand into something tainted and shameful, and I was powerless to stop it for that I'm deeply sorry Ragnarok."

Fang blinked at that.

"Noctis was raised to be bound by duty," Lightning said, "He thinks he failed you by getting branded by Sin."

Fang approached forward, passing the pink haired Protector, who glanced at her.

"Fang…,"

"You still can fight can't you Noctis," Fang said, "Only you can control your own destiny…no one else and definitely not Sin."

Noctis looked at her, shock and surprise running through his deep blue eyes.

"Well, how about we skip the touchy feeling crap and get to the real reason why we're here," Seifer said, holding his sword up, "None of you are walking out of here alive. Ifrit, let's go."

The large Eidolon behind him let out an approving growl but before the blonde could move, a sword had appeared at his neck, making him stop.

"_Not on my watch, Seifer," _a cold voice said behind him.

Turning his head, Seifer let out a grin.

"So you'll abandon your Focus…_Noctis_,"

The spiky haired man blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"My one and only Focus…_is to protect Ragnarok,"_ Noctis said, "Nothing is going to change that…not even this Destroyer's brand."

A smirk crossed Fang's face at that.

"Guess you didn't think that plan of yours through Seifer," she said.

Serah shared her enthusiasm thought Lightning narrowed her eyes slightly, not letting her guard down.

_Something is not right, _she thought.

Seifer started to chuckle.

"You really think that you can turn against your Destroyer's focus so easily Noctis?" he said, looking at the man behind him.

Noctis narrowed is eyes at him.

"What are you…" he started but he was cut off.

His brand started to burn so horribly that the man thought his arm was turning to cinders. Stepping backward, he took hold of the arm that had the brand, groaning in pain.

_W…What's happening…_

Before his _very shocked_ eyes, raven black lines started to spread around on his skin like black snakes, tying themselves around him as he falls to his knees, groaning and yelling in pain.

"I told you before didn't I?" Seifer told him, his eyes looking down at him, "You don't have a choice. You are going to complete your Destroyer's Focus…_one way or another."_

Noctis then threw his head back and screamed.

* * *

Fang couldn't understand what was happening as she watched the man, Noctis scream. Her eyes noticed what looked like lines appearing all over his skin.

"W…what's happening to him?" she asked.

"The Destroyer's Curse," Lightning said, "So it really was real."

Fang turned toward her.

"Curse? What does it does?"

"It is say that the Destroyer's Curse took over their branded victims so that they could complete the Focus that was assigned to them," Serah told her, "It only happened to people that resist their Focus…or refuse to complete them."

"So…it's taking over his mind?" Fang said.

"Taking it over," Lightning said, "Until hall that is left is an _empty shell_, hell bend on completing their Focus, no matter who or what is getting in their way."

The group noticed Noctis was standing back up, his breathing labored. Then he looked up, his eyes no longer holding any sign of life nor recognition within them…it was almost like…

_The eyes of a doll, _Fang thought.

"Guess I won't be listening to him anymore," Seifer said, chuckling, "Now where was I…oh yes, _Ifrit, your largest flames_."

The Eidolon simply obeyed firing a large ball of fire toward the group.

"_ODIN," _Lightning yelled.

The Eidolon made to block the attack as Bahamut took hold of both Fang and Serah before jumping back. Lightning noticing this, let out a smirk.

_Good, now they won't be in the way, _she thought, _but I don't think I can take them both on...but I've got to tried._

Seifer noticing the fleeing Bahamut said.

"Noctis go after Seraphelim and Ragnarok and _eliminate_ them," he said, "I'll keep Éclair busy here."

The young man simply disappeared in a swirl of crystals.

Lightning noticed this.

_NO…, _she thought.

Then another attack from Ifrit made her dodge out of the way as Seifer smirked.

"What are you getting distracted for Éclair?" Seifer said, smirking, "Your fight is against me after all…if you want to go help them, you'll have to defeat me first. Even if you did so and get to them, there is no telling if Noctis won't finish them off before we finish here."

"You're forgetting Seifer," Lightning said, "Serah is a Fal'Cie."

"She may be…but she is _bound_ in Human form isn't she?" Seifer told her smirking, "Her magic won't help her against Noctis…after all he isn't the best of the best for nothing."

Lightning tightened her grip on her weapon.

"Fine," she said, "Let's finish this Seifer…_Once and for all_."

With that she charged forward, with Odin following her, the two headed straight for Seifer and Ifrit.

* * *

Bahamut landed farther down the street in a groan on the other side of the buildings, with both Fang and Serah in his arms. They could hear echoing explosions and whishing sounds of spells and clanging of swords.

"We have to go to help," Fang said.

"We'll only get in Lightning's way," Serah told her.

"But…," Fang started.

Serah put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me about this," she said, "That's how Lightning fight. She doesn't want to have to worry about us getting hurt…"

She was abruptly cut off as her eyes caught sight of something over Fang's shoulder. Turning around, Fang feel her heart constrict. Across them, Noctis had just appeared with crystal swirling around him, walking toward them in a stroll.

"He must have followed us," Serah said.

Then Fang noticed something floating all around Noctis body. It looked like a shield of short at first but as they started to spin faster and faster around him, they started to take shape. He raised his gloved hand in the air, taking hold of one of them in the air.

It was a sword, a large one from the way it looked and he charged forward, heading straight for them. Bahamut let out a large roar, charging at the incoming threat, slamming him with a large claw into the ground.

"Did…he get him?" Fang whispered.

Suddenly Fang felt a strong power in the air and looked up. Noctis was there, spinning around holding his large blade making Fang's eyes widen slightly.

_H…How did he get up here…_

She didn't have time to answer her question as the man descended toward her and Serah, the blade reaching near them, making Fang step back a little…

_Ping!_

A shield had appeared above her blocking the sword strike as Noctis did a back flip landing down on the ground in a crouch in front of them. Fang glanced behind her to see Serah had her hand outstretched a look of utter concentration on her face.

_She…_

Bahamut let out a roar as it charged toward Noctis's back, the latter turning his head toward the incoming Eidolon. Then in front of Fang's eyes, Noctis simply disappeared in a swirl of crystal to dodge the Eidolon's strike appearing right above him with his sword poised to strike the head…

"_BAHAMUT LOOK OUT," _Fang yelled.

During that time, Serah had pulled out her bow, which she had charged up with magic as the pink light bathed the surrounding, and lanced a shot forward toward the still floating man, and then in a large thundering boom the shot meet it' s mark.

_No way could he have dodged that, _Fang thought, a slight sigh escaping her lips.

Then Bahamut let out a roar...this time of _pain_, making her eyes widen a little. Two weapons were stabbing into Bahamut's body as the Eidolon falls down on its knees. Fang let out groan as her brand pulsed, feeling the pain producing there.

_But...but how? _She thought.

Noctis was on the ground in front of the Eidolon, standing with the weapons spinning around him as he turned his head toward them creature. Catching on what he was about to do, Fang launched herself forward.

"No…_Fang_…" Serah yelled from behind her.

But Fang didn't listen. All of her attention was focused on helping Bahamut and not letting him died. It was the same helpless feeling she had felt when Anima had died. She hadn't being able to help him and she will be damned if she let another person close to her heart die right in front of her.

With a roar, Fang jumped at Noctis, a punch forward not noticing that a whirlwind was appearing around her hand as neared him. Noctis head turned toward her…just as the punch was reaching him and his weapons suddenly transformed into some kind of shield, covering his entire body as the punch hit…

A roaring wind slashed up around Fang, as her hand slammed into the shield which pulsed slightly underneath her fist, but the wind had sent him backward over Bahamut. As he flew through the air, the shield had disappeared and Noctis landed upon his feet in a light crouch.

The Eidolon groaned with his wounds which were bleeding heavily, as Fang said.

"Bahamut?" she said, "Are you okay?"

He let out a small groan and Fang smiled slightly.

"You can go rest now," she said, a soft smile on her lips, "You have done what you can."

The Eidolon gives her a look as if to say _you're not serious._

"Trust me," she said.

The Eidolon nodded and disappeared in swirls of purple crystal leaving a red staff on the ground behind him making Fang shook her head slightly. But she took it, recognizing it from when she had first met Anima and slowly stood up and looking toward Noctis, her green eyes showing speck of gold.

"Let's end this Noctis," she said, "Let me free you from this curse."

The blue haired man across her didn't give her an answer as he simply charged toward her as Fang twirled her Spear in her hands then she felt a warm glow spread around her.

"I will help you as I can Fang," Serah's voice said from behind her.

Fang gives her a thumb up, before launching herself toward Noctis. Then she started to attack Noctis's but the man was blocking all of her attacks, and she noticed two other weapons coming from behind her making her back jump over them and landing back down on a crouch on the ground.

Noctis's weapons comes flying at her as she spun her Spear in a clockwise motion blocking them with sharp ping of metal on metal.

"Don't forget your Focus Noctis," Fang yelled at him.

Noctis flew toward her, his sword heading straight for her, but Fang blocked it, grunting slightly at how much strength was put into the attack.

"What is your Focus…_Protector_?" Fang grunted.

Noctis eyes narrowed slightly as his weapons all came down toward Fang's head making the girl jump back, hearing them slamming on the ground right she was standing nearly a second ago and the next Noctis was right in front of her…

_So...fast…_Fang thought.

His sword was flying at her, right toward her chest. The girl brought up a hand to block it, but the steel buried deep into her arm…coming in from the other side. Pain exploded within Fang's mind as red blood flowed down from the wound. Fang jumped back hearing the shluck of the blade sliding out of her flesh. The pain was mind numbing as the girl let out a gasp as tears falls from her eyes.

"FANG," Serah's voice screamed…sounding far away.

The girl looked up at the voice as a shadow appeared above her. Noctis stood there, his sword raised high in the air…

Then the sword came down…

"_NOOOOO_,"

**and there it end my friends...another cliffhanger. What could happen next? Well i know, but i'll leave you guys guessing it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	21. The Protector's Will

**Hey guys, new chapter here. Hope you enjoy. i see i didn't get much review for the last two chapters...I wonder why**

Chapter Twenty One

The Protector's Will

Serah's scream cursed through the air. Fang's entire body couldn't move as the blade came down toward her. Her entire body was frozen whether in shock or in terror she didn't know. All she knew is that she was going to die, right here…right now.

The girl closed her eyes, not wanting to see the deadly steel penetrate her flesh. She didn't want to see her own death coming at her with such speed. She simply decided to close her eyes…and wait for the end to come.

Then she heard the sound, the squishy sound of steel penetrating flesh and then felt something warm hit her face, on her cheek right below her eyes, but she was confused as to how the blade didn't impale her.

So Fang opened her eyes.

And her green eyes grew wide.

Noctis was standing in front of her but the thing that drew her attention wasn't the man but what was coming from the man. He was bleeding heavily from his chest and Fang's mind couldn't understand why he was bleeding until she noticed the sword that was stabbed into the man's own body.

_Why…_

"I…I will not…forget my Focus…," he said, blood seeping from his mouth.

It was then Fang realizes what had happened. Noctis had stabbed himself rather than her. The man falls on his knees, coughing blood down on the ground…

"_Noctis_," Fang yelled approaching him.

Then he fall down on the ground. Fang ran toward him, pulling the blade out of the wound as Noctis grunted in pain.

"Hang on Noctis," Fang said, putting both of her hands on the wound, "_SERAH,"_

The small pinkette girl ran toward her, her face showing some amazement and confusion.

"He…he overcome the curse," Serah said looking down at him.

"Heal him, _hurry," _Fang said.

"But…your arm…," Serah started.

"Worry about that later," Fang said, "Heal him…_please_."

Serah put her hand were the wound was, a greenish glow appearing.

"No," Noctis said suddenly taking hold of her arm.

"Noctis?" Fang said.

He shook his head.

"No healing," he breathed, "If…If you heal me…the curse will…take over again…and I didn't…I don't…want to be…a slave again…"

Fang looked at him, scandalized.

"You want us to let you die?"

Noctis smiled slightly, "It is my choice… to die…it is my fate…"

Anima's face flashed within Fang's mind, and the hopelessness she had felt when the Fal'Cie had same similar words came rushing into her body.

"No," Fang said, "I…I don't want to lose you too…not like this…I can help you, if you just let me."

"It…it's not your…choice to make, Ragnarok," Noctis said, "But…before I die…I have one last request…"

Fang's eyes were filled with tears as he watched the man's pale face…even his skin was already cooling underneath her blood soaked fingers.

"What is it?"

"I…I want to die as a man," he said, his voice feeble, "Not as an l'Cie…just a simple man…"

Fang looked at Serah who had teary eyes also. The young girl was shaking with her tears, her hand still on Noctis's wound, her fingers shaking. Fang leaned forward taking hold of his arm, where she knew his brand was.

Then she felt the magic of the brand react to her touch, and it felt similar to her own magic as if she was the one that had put it there. At this, the words she would say came easily to her lips. It was as if she always knew them.

"I conclude your Focus fulfilled, Noctis Lucis Caelum. May the blessing of the Fal'Cie guide you to the Halls of your forefathers."

A smile worked on Noctis's lips as his voice, his feeble voice breathing two words.

"_Thank…you,"_

Fang lowered her head, feeling more tears falling down as Noctis's eyes closed.

"Be at peace, _son of Zanarkand_," her voice said, shaking with emotions.

She can hear Serah's own shaky voice.

"He…_He's gone," _she said.

More tears continued to falls from Fang's eyes before she slammed a fist into the ground.

"Why…"

She slammed the fist on the ground again.

"Why…_Why didn't they let me help?" _Fang yelled, "Why do they choose death…instead of my help?"

Serah looked up from Noctis's body toward Fang.

"If…If they had let me help…I could have done something," Fang continued, looking at her bloodied hands, "I…I could have changed _something_…they could have survived…?"

Serah stood up.

"It was his choice," she said, "You couldn't have changed his mind…even if you wanted to."

Fang looked at her.

"It is what it meant to be a Protector," Serah continued, "To protect your focused target…against anything and everything...even if it was yourself."

"You mean if it was Lightning…"

"Éclair will kill me before she let me dishonor her choices;" Serah said softly, "all we Fal'Cie can do is to keep their honors intact."

Serah then approached the dark haired girl taking hold of her wounded arm and heals it. Fang watched as the wound closes up right in front of her eyes. She hadn't really thought about the wound since Noctis had fallen down. Now the pain had turned back full force for at least a second before the wound had close up.

"Thanks," Fang said.

"No problem," Serah told her, then she caught sight of something over Fang's shoulder, making the older girl turned around.

Large ships were approaching them and Fang can see soldiers and machines approaching from the streets.

"What's the Army doing here?" she whispered.

"We have to get to Éclair," Serah told her.

Fang gives her a nod and the two girls took off into a run heading toward where the explosion and large noises of battle were echoing.

* * *

Lightning dodged another strike from Ifrit and let out a large thunder spell at the Eidolon who was thrown back from the blast and Seifer launched himself forward with his sword and Lightning blocked it with her own.

"Impressive," he said, "You are still as good as you always have been."

Lightning pushed him off and launched forward with her blade attacking him but Seifer was a good fighter, matching her in speed his smug grin never leaving his lips.

"Odin," Lightning said.

The large Eidolon charged with his own blade and attack as Lightning jumped over the attacking Eidolon as Seifer was wide open for any attack. The man let out slight gasp at him being played before he summoned Ifrit to appear in front of him.

Odin's blade pierced Ifrit through the chest as Lightning's eyes widened slightly at the display. She never would have thought that Seifer would have used his own Eidolon as a shield.

"Using Eidolon as shield," Lightning said, disgust in her voice, "They are living being also."

"I can always summon him again," Seifer said as Ifrit disappeared in a flash of red flames, "But I do recall you doing something similar with Odin."

Lightning's eyes narrowed into a cold glare.

"This was Odin's choice to protect me," she said, "He is my partner, companion and friend, so don't you dare question our bond."

Seifer let a smirk crossed his face.

"You really think that Ragnarok will save us?" he said, "The monster who took everything away from you…_you really think that it will help?"_

Lightning faltered slightly in her steps.

"What?"

"The monster that took your father away from you," Seifer said, "and you want to help it?"

Before Lightning could answer a shrill scream cut through the air…a voice that she knows perfectly.

_Serah, _she thought, _W…what happened?_

A cold drip of fear settled upon Lightning's entire being, putting a hand on her chest, where her brand was. If she failed her Focus…there was only one fate awaiting her…if Serah had got herself killed…?

"It would seem Noctis is successful in his endeavors," Seifer said, having heard the scream also, "Then Ragnarok is no more…only Seraphelim left…the Last of the Fal'Cie."

Lightning breath itched…

_If Ragnarok is dead…that would mean Fang is…_

A fear like no other took over Lightning.

_This wasn't supposed to happen,_ she thought, _this isn't the way I wanted to part with Fang, not without…_

Seifer had used the moment Lightning was lost in her thought to attack and the girl barely dodged his attack, only cutting off some string of pink hair. The Destroyer continued in his attacking mode forcing Lightning to stay on the defensive.

"Let's finish this Éclair," Seifer said, as he continued in his attack.

The pinkette used her thunder spell at him who he dodged moving swiftly and as the two grew closer to each other, Lightning thrust her blade forward toward Seifer's face as the man raised his blade toward her face.

Lighting use her shield to hide her face, hearing the blade collide with the metal in a sharp pang of metal against metal before she jumped back. Seifer had a cut on his cheek as he glared at her from where he stood.

"How is that you're able to match me?" Seifer asked her, "You are too fast for your own good Lightning. Guess that's where the name came from isn't it?"

Lightning took a stance as her Eidolon approached from behind with his large sword.

"This is the end for you Seifer," she said, "Now Odin,"

The large Eidolon reformed itself into a large white horse and Lightning took hold of the large blade, forming it into two, holding them in each hands.

"_The storm is here_," Lightning yelled as Odin flew forward.

Seifer stepped back slightly at this as Lightning flew from the horse's back, heading straight for him, the two blades crackling with thunder. Then she spun around creating a tornado styled thunder spell…one that was coming from all around toward the man standing there.

_Fuck, _was all Seifer said before the thunder slammed around him, creating craters at every hit on the ground. Lightning landed back on the ground, huffing slightly for the amount of magic she had just used.

She joined the blades together again and turned toward Odin.

"Till next time,"

The horse took the blade into his mouth before he disappeared also. That last spell took a lot out of both of them. Lightning glanced toward where the Seifer was and noticed the man was on the ground, his clothes badly singed by the spell but at least he was down. Then Lightning became aware of a new sound…a sound of large engines approaching…

"_Éclair_."

Lightning glanced toward the voice, seeing both Fang and Serah running toward her thought Fang's arm was covered in blood, making her worry.

"Are you alright?" Lightning asked them as they arrived.

"We're fine," Fang said, "But we've got to move, the Army…PSICOM is here, and we've got to get out of here before they…"

But before Fang could finish her sentence, large machines started to appear around them, dropping from the skies like rains and the three of them put themselves back to back as the soldiers encircled them, holding their weapons aimed at the three.

"We're surrounded," Lightning said.

"Can't you summon Odin?" Serah asked her.

"I can't," Lightning told her, "I used my ultimate spell…it will be a while before I can summon him again. What about you Fang, can you summon?"

"Even if we could," Fang said, "Their bullets will hit us first."

"You two have been very hard to find since your appearance in Eden five months ago," a female voice said.

The woman approached them. She was dressed in PSICOM formal clothes, which fits her body perfectly as she approached them, her blonde hair dancing at each of her steps. She had a fair face, her lips set into a small smile.

"Who are you?" Serah asked.

The woman turned her eyes toward her.

"You were unconscious during our last meeting," the woman said, "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Jhil Nabaat, head of the PSICOM Palumpolum base, and I must say it is quite a pleasure to meet you l'Cie."

Serah gasped slightly as Lightning tensed slightly.

"How do you know of l'Cie?" Fang asked.

Nabaat let a smile work her way on her lips.

"Seifer was really good way to gather data," she said, "and the data we've collected from your ship wasn't enough. Seeing you fight against each other and use magic during those fights, the data gathered had been enough in this little experiment."

"You used him for _experiment_?" Fang said angrily.

"He used me so that he would be able to find you, and I used him to get what I wanted, so it all evens out," Nabaat said, pulling her glasses up, "and from the body we have recovered from the street. We will be able to get even closer to conclude one of the hidden legends of the world."

Fang's entire body froze.

"_What did you say?"_ her voice sounding dangerously low.

Nabaat simply turned toward her a cold smirk on her lips.

"Your dead blue haired friend will be a good experiment project…_don't you think_?"

Then Fang snapped.

She launched herself toward the PSICOM officer, ignoring Lightning's yell of warning, rage taking over her sense as she took Nabaat down unto the ground.

"_YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM," _she yelled, raising her fist.

At that exact moment, the ground they were standing on started to shake, drawing surprised conversation out of the soldiers who were present.

"_What's going on_?"

"_An earthquake_?"

Lightning glanced around.

"Serah do you…_Serah_?"

The pinkette girl was standing there, her face pale.

"Serah, what is it?"

"It's _him," _Serah whispered, "It's Sin."

At her words a dark shadow blotted out the sun, drawing surprised yells and gasps from the soldiers. A large _thing _had appeared there. It seems to have no other name or description to match it other than the other name it already had.

That name was Sin.

**DUN DUN DUN! SIN MAKE ITS APPEARANCE. Stay tuned for next chapter: **SIN

**AN: I must say to you that this story is almost over. i can't believe it either since it had been so long since i've gotten the idea and now typing it for you guys to read had been a great pleasure. Hope you stick with me till the end of it...I'm contemplating a potential sequel...but i haven't written anything yet that far ahead.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	22. Sin

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this saga.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Sin

One moment, Fang knew she was about to pound the PSICOM Colonel into a bloody pulp, the next everything was in chaos. Gunfire was echoing everywhere around her as the earth shook even more from underneath her feet. Glancing around, she noticed that most of the soldiers were either running or shooting at…

_What the…_

Hanging above the buildings of Bodhum was a strange monster which entire body screamed danger. Fang watched wide eyed at the large creature and then felt her magic react to it, something deadly and familiar that creature was.

"_FANG_," Serah's voice yelled above the chaos.

She turned her green eyes toward where the voice was coming from. Serah was waving her over with Lightning standing besides her looking in her direction also. Getting up from the ground, Fang noticed Nabaat doing the same as she pulled on her radio.

"Rosch," she said, "What is going on? _Where did that thing came from_?"

"_I don't know," _the male voice on the other radio line said, "_It just appeared on radar the same moment it appeared here."_

"Then _shoot it down_," Nabaat snapped, "I don't care how you do it. Just kill it."

At that, Fang headed off as Nabaat continued to yell orders into her radio, something about getting their guns ready as she made her way toward where Serah and Lightning were standing.

"What is going on?" Fang said.

"We have to get out of here now," Serah said, fear in her voice, "This is Sin."

Fang turned her eyes toward the large creature that had appeared over Bodhum.

"_That,"_

Serah nodded.

"We have to get to the ship," Lightning yelled, "_C'mon_."

The trio ran through the streets filled soldiers as large boom drew Fang's attention. One of the large ships had started to fire missiles at Sin but it seems to have no effect as some kind of yellowish shield appeared around it. Then the other two ships followed after it, firing their ammunition into the creature.

Then she felt a shift into the air. She didn't know how…nor why but she had a feeling that something _terrible_ was about to happen. Stopping in her run, Fang searched where the feeling was coming from.

The two pinkette must have noticed that she had stopped running that Lightning yelled.

"_Fang what are you doing_?"

Fang's breath itched slightly. The feeling was almost on her now…but what…

Lightning arrived by the girl, taking hold of her arm.

"Fang…," she said, "We _have_ to go."

Then she saw it.

The yellow energy that had been protecting Sin was shifting forming something…and Fang can feel the raw and malevolent power that was emitting from it and acted on pure instinct. She caught hold of Lightning pushing the girl down into the ground.

"Fang what are you…?"

Then they were an explosion in the sky as the raw power of Sin spread all around them, the power strong enough the break stones, as the buildings around them were knocked sideway, sending rocks, dust and debris into the ground below.

"_ÉCLAIR_, _FANG_," Serah's voice yelled.

"C'mon Fang," Lightning said, pulling the dark haired girl from the ground with her.

Holding unto each other's hand like lifeline, the two started to run toward where Serah was as the rocks fall all around them as screams pierced the air around them left and right.

* * *

Yaag Rosch was having a bad day.

The silver haired man was in the control room of one of the ship as he stared at the damage this creature was causing. What he didn't understand was how something so big had been able to get this close to the city without any of the scanner picking up anything.

It was like the thing had just _appeared _out of thin air.

"Damage reports?" he snapped.

"There is no damage done to the ship," a pilot said, "But Bodhum is suffering heavy damages sir."

Rosch frowned slightly.

"Someone sent Amodar of GC a urgent PSICOM message," he said, "I want him and his Corps to take care in evacuating the civilians out of the hot zone. That way we won't have to worry about people getting caught in the crossfire."

"We've got incoming from the creature," a pilot said, as his screen flashed red. "Energy built up detected."

"Boost the shields up to maximum," Rosch ordered.

"Already at maximum sir," another technician said.

"_We've got three signs of energy builds up_," a technician suddenly cried up.

_Three, _Rosch said, _Don't tell me…_

"Send a message to the other ships to raise their shields to maximum," Rosch said quickly, "it might be able to attack all of our ship all at once."

"_INCOMING BLAST_," a tech yelled.

Rosch looked up just in time to see are blast slam into the ship so strong that it pushed the craft backward in the air as Rosch took hold of his chair to stay in one place as sparks showered the inside of the craft.

"_THE SHIELD AREN'T HOLDING_," a tech yelled.

"What?" Rosch said.

What kind of weapon that could be powerful enough to pierce their shield?

He didn't have time to think about it as the blast send by the creature melted through the ship's metal like nothing and headed straight for him. He hardly had time to admit that he was actually seeing this happening before he was fried where he sat.

Then the ship titled toward the grown below…heading straight for a building.

* * *

Both Fang and Lightning were just about to reach were Serah was when a scream of metal ran out from above them. Confused, Fang looked up and her jaw literally dropped. One of the PSICOM ship had been literally split into two pieces, one slamming into building creating even more destruction than Bodhum already have, while the other side was coming down straight for the two girls.

"RUN," Lightning yelled, pulling Fang with her.

Still holding unto Lightning's hand, Fang was pulled along with the girl hearing the horrible noise of the craft smashing into the buildings, as rocks and pieces of glasses fall around them and Fang even felt the ground underneath her running feet trembles as the screaming sound of metal got even louder in their hears.

Lightning suddenly snapped her fingers as blue electric light covered her entirely from head to toe.

"Jump," Lightning yelled.

Fang jumped the same time Lightning does, but holding unto the girl's hand, Lightning jumped farther than any human could. The two of them sailed through the air with Fang yelling as the ground came closer to her, so much that she didn't even notice Lightning's arms encircling her waist.

The two rolled on the ground as the screeching metal noise came to a stop at last. Fang was breathing heavily with her body resting on something and she felt someone's arm around her waist.

"Fang…are you alright?" Lightning asked her, the girl voice right next to her ear.

Fang pulled herself up and saw Lightning was the person she had fallen on, and that it was Lightning's arms around her waist, and out of all of that destruction that had just occurred, the girl blushed.

"Fang," Lightning said again, more forcefully.

"I…I'm fine," Fang said, "Really."

Lightning's blue eyes stared straight into her green ones.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Can you get off now?" Lightning told her.

Fang nodded getting off of her, and glancing behind her.

The piece of the ship was only a few feet away from where they were lying. It really had been a close call. She glanced toward Bodhum and feels her heart become heavy. It was as if the entire place had become a battlefield in less than a few minutes as dead bodies littered the ground, some crushed by rocks while other were killed by other causes.

"How can…how?" Fang whispered.

"This is what Sin does," Lightning told her, as she got up, "We need to go."

Fang nodded to her as they took off, finding Serah.

"You two okay?" she asked.

"Yes, can we go now," Lightning said, pulling out her watch to as she pressed some buttons on it.

Another explosion shook the surrounding and Fang glanced behind her seeing the devastation that was taking place behind her.

Then Sin attention was on them, Fang was so surprised that all she could let out was a small gasp. Lightning and Serah turned around at the noise and both of them were taken aback also.

Before anyone could move, something watery like was thrown toward them and Fang felt her shoulder burn with pain and she screamed before everything was plunged into infinite darkness…

* * *

When she came around, Fang was on her back. Groaning, she seated up, putting a hand into her shoulder which was throbbing painfully against her skin. Then the girl became aware of something.

It was too quiet.

Glancing around herself, Fang couldn't see anything except where she was standing at as the girl stood up from her position.

"Lightning, Serah," she called.

"_Fang_?"

_Lightning, _she thought.

She made her way toward where she had heard the voice was coming from, finding the girl and Serah was with her. Relief spread across Fang's body as she ran toward them.

"Guys," she said.

"You're okay?" Lightning asked her.

"I'm fine…thought my brand is burning like hell," Fang said.

Lightning gave her a nod.

"It's similar for me also," she said.

Fang looked around in the darkness they were in.

"_Where in Maker's name are we_?"

Lightning shook her head.

"I have no idea…but the last thing I remember is seeing Sin hover above us…next thing I know, I'm waking up here."

Fang turned toward Serah, whom had been strangely quiet.

"Serah?" she called.

Lightning turned toward the girl also.

Serah was hugging her body with her arms which was trembling.

"_W…What is this feeling?"_

"Serah…" Lightning said.

But Serah didn't seem to have heard her.

"_This feeling of despair and death…," _she continued.

Then Lightning suddenly glanced at a direction and said.

"_Did you hear that_?"

"Hear w..."

"_Shhh_," Lightning hissed.

Fang narrowed her eyes at the girl and listened to the silence around them. But it wasn't so silent anymore. She can hear faint sounds of whispers but the voices were too low to make out what was being said and also they were those moans echoing across them, which make the hair on the back of Fang's neck stood up.

"_There is so much despair," _Serah said softly.

Then Fang saw something that made her heart hammer in her chest. It was a figure, a man but it was ghostly pale. She only saw it for a second before it disappeared again.

_What the hell…Ghosts?_

"Lightning?"

"Hn,"

"Did they have ghosts in Zanarkand?"

Lightning glanced at her with confusion.

"Ghosts?" she repeated.

"You know, spirits of the dead lingering around the place that the dead person used to live," Fang explained.

"You're talking about an Unsent?"

Fang looked at her.

"_Unsent?_"

"People who remained in the Mortal real when they are dead," Lightning said, "It was in Zanarkand legends but I've never actually _met_ one…or even seen one."

Fang nodded at that.

"We've got to find a place out of here," Lightning said, "If there is an entrance…they will have an exit right?"

Fang snorted.

"Small problem is that, we have no freaking idea _where_ that entrance is."

Lightning looked at her, her blue eyes flashing.

"You can stay here if you want," the girl said, "I'm getting Serah out of here."

Fang started at her in shock.

_Why is she so mad at me?_

"Light…"

But Lightning didn't turn around as she took Serah's hand and started to head off into a direction. Fang sighed a little and started to follow.

How long they had walked, Fang didn't know, all she knew is that the Darkness around them didn't seems to have even changed nor the surface they were walking on which was as black as the darkness around them.

_Okay this is getting really weird, really fast, _Fang thought, _Bahamut, do you have any idea of where we are?_

Silence.

_Bahamut?, _she called within her mind again.

But the presence of the Eidolon was gone. She tried to summon him out but everything remained unresponsive. Remembering the burning of her brand, Fang pulled the sleeve of her shirt up to check it out.

"W…_What the hell_?" she cried out.

Lightning turned toward her.

"What?"

"Look at my brand," Fang said showing it to her.

Lightning approached her with Serah, as she glanced at the brand and gasped. The thing was all white as if the normal brand had been ripped off leaving this behind as a white scar on her skin.

"And…and I can't feel the connection with Bahamut," Fang told her, "It's like…it's like he is just gone."

Lightning checked her own brand also, and a small gasp escaped her lips. It was the same as Fang's. A white scar.

"I…I can't feel Odin either," she said, looking up at Fang.

The two turned to Serah to check her brand, getting the same result.

"W…what is going on?" Serah said, looking at the white scar on her skin.

"Do you think Sin had done something to them?" Fang asked, "After all it was because of him we are here."

"You are _partly_ correct Ragnarok," a deep voice said from behind them, "But it was also part of _my_ doing."

The three girls turned toward the voice. An elderly man stood there dressed in robes, he was looking at them with an expressionless face. But the man bore a similar feeling as Anima and Noctis had but unlike them, she didn't feel companionship with him.

She felt hatred.

Then Serah spoke.

"F…_Father_," she breathed.

**An unexpected meeting within their strange predicament.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and support.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	23. Ragnarok

**Hey there, new chapter and next is the epilogue...enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Ragnarok

"Seraphelim, Ragnarok and Éclair," he said, looking at the three standing in front of him, "In all of the years…I would never believed that it would be you three that would have survived."

That brought raised eyebrows from the trio. Fang couldn't understand why the man sounded so detached. When she had thought of the Father of the Fal'Cie she had always believed that it was someone powerful and filled with inner strength. The person across him wasn't what she had expected.

Serah launched herself forward, taking the man into a hug…one he didn't return.

"Father," Serah said, "I…I was so lost without your guidance."

"A guidance I can no longer offer Seraphelim," the Father said looking down at her, "For I am not the Father you once knew and loved."

Serah removed herself from the hug, looking up at him with confused eyes.

"Father…"

Suddenly she was thrown off from him by an invisible force her body sailing through the air.

"_Serah_," Fang and Lightning yelled at the same time.

Serah landed hard on the ground as the two older girls arrives beside her.

"Are you okay?" Lightning asked.

Serah nodded.

Fang looked at the man.

"_What is wrong with you_?" she snapped at him, "She is your daughter…isn't she?"

Suddenly the man raised his hand toward Fang, catching the girl into a yellow spell. It lifted her into the air as Fang let out yell of pain.

"Do _not _raise your voice against me, _pest_ of the Fal'Cie," The Father growled, his eyes shining with power, "you, the Fal'Cie believe will be the end of me."

He threw Fang back on the ground, the girl slamming down hard.

"_Fang_," Serah yelled.

"I…I'm okay," Fang said, getting on her knees.

Serah turned toward the man.

"Why are you doing this Father? Why are you acting as such?"

The man threw his head back and laughed.

"_Pitiful Fal'Cie_, do you still delude yourself in the image do you see?" he said, "The image of your Father that linger within this place still. I, who have hunted your kind for generations, and caused suffering and death to the people of Gaia."

Serah's eyes widened.

"It's not true…this isn't possible…"

"Serah," Lightning said, "What is going on?"

Fang had rejoined them, pulling out her spear.

"Alright enough bullshit," she said, "You tell us what you are and what do you want from us?"

"You have believed me finished," he continued, "My return had spelled the end of the Fal'Cie's dominion over Gaia. Ragnarok act against the world of Gaia and Zanarkand had weakened the Fal'Cie Father…which led to his downfall."

"Father…what are you saying?" Serah said.

The '_Father_' raised his hand toward Serah and the same yellow energy that had taken Fang suddenly appeared around the girl who let out a scream of pain.

"_Serah_," Lightning yelled her blue eyes wide and horrified.

"_Let go of her_," Fang yelled running toward him with her Spear ready to stab.

The 'Father' turned his head toward her raising his other hand toward Fang as a yellow blast slammed into the girl sending her flying back letting out a yell of pain.

"_Why you_…" Lightning yelled charging at him also.

She was easily sent back as Fang had been landing beside the latter in a hip with a yelp of pain.

"Lightning," Fang said.

"He…he is powerful," Lightning said.

"Haven't I told you Seraphelim," the '_Father_' continued while Serah's screams intensified, "I'm not the Father you once knew and loved. This is only an image…a shell of what he once was. Become the Fal'Cie free of the human shell you were…_become what you once was_."

Lightning and Fang could only watch, horrified as the yellow light around Serah intensified and a ripping sound could be heard as Serah continued to scream.

"_Leave her alone_," Lightning yelled as she charged forward again with Fang following.

The 'Father' turned his eyes toward them.

"You are sure persistent," he said, "But you're powerless here…for _this is my domain_."

The blast took hold of both Lightning and Fang who yelled out as they were hit and send back yet again by his power. Fang pulled herself up, huffing as she did so feeling her stomach throb form the hit of the spell she was hit with. Lightning's armor was also blackened in the spot she was hit as she grunted as she got to her feet, looking up.

"Serah…," she whispered.

Fang looked also.

The light had almost engulfed the girl's entirely until it exploded into a shower of lights. Beside her, Lightning let out an ear splitting scream as she put a hand on her chest where Fang knew her brand was.

"_Light_…" she said, taking hold of the girl's shoulder and looking up toward where Serah was.

* * *

A pale form landed on the ground, unconscious and the '_Father_' approached her, a cold grin on his lips. He extended his hands toward Serah's unconscious form and said.

"Give your power to me…_Seraphelim_,"

His hand started to glow as the strange of magic started to come from Serah's body and toward him as his smirk grew even larger. He was close now, close to achieving completion. With the power of the Fal'Cie behind him, he could destroy the floating world of Cocoon…eradicating human's life from Gaia…as it had been years before…

Then he was suddenly cut off from it as a from stepped in front of Serah's unconscious form, making him look up at it, and a smirk crossed his lips.

"You're _saving_ lives now Ragnarok?" he said, in an almost mocking tone.

"I won't let you kill her," Fang said, standing right in front of him, her Spear pointed at him.

"Why should you care what happens to them?" he asked, approaching her calmly, "You…whom have turn your back on them when they had needed you…you who have caused so much suffering to Gaia and to the people of Zanarkand."

"I'm not the same person I was back then," Fang said, tightening her hands on her spear, "I never will be that person again."

She launched her Spear toward him with a battle cry which was easily discarded aside like a bothersome fly and Fang started to try to summon her magic…only for it to not respond.

_W…What? _She thought, looking at her hand in shock.

"Are you really that different Ragnarok?" he said, raising his hand toward her.

Fang felt a heavy pressure pushing into her head, making her yell out as she falls down to her knees, "Your soul is tainted by the blood of the innocent. Feel them Ragnarok, feel the despair of the people of Zanarkand as you destroyed their homes."

The feelings hit Fang like a thousand knives. She screamed as she put her hands on her head as the memories flashed in her eyes. The memories of the burnings and the screams of terror and deaths…

_Stop it, _Fang thought as more flashes and images continued to flash in front of her eyes like a never ending film.

* * *

Lightning was holding unto her burning brand. It felt like she had been stabbed repeatedly in the same spot. Holding on to her chest, the Protector stood up looking toward where Serah was.

Serah was down, unconscious but she wasn't in her Human form anymore.

_He force transformed her back, _Lightning thought looking at pale figure; _I have to get her out of here._

Using every bit of strength she had and seeing that the 'Father' was focused only on Fang, Lightning took hold of Seraphelim's Fal'Cie form and holding it in her arm. She looked down at the face.

It was still the same as the Human figure face but the hair was silvery white and long filled within twinkles similar to stars, with her crown on her head, dressed in pale robes that danced like waves of the sea.

"Serah…wake up, please," she said, looking up toward Fang who had both of her hands into her head and she was screaming in pain and that was when she noticed something about Fang was changing…

The girl's normal raven hair was getting golden string within them making Lightning eyes widen slightly.

_I…Is the spell breaking?_

She seated there, holding Serah in her arms. She couldn't summon Odin to help them fight this fight; she couldn't use her magic to help Fang, and Serah the only being in their midst that could have probably helped them either way was unconscious.

"Please Serah…wake up," Lightning said, taping the Fal'Cie's cheek, feeling her eyes growing hot.

Emotions were clogging up her throat as tears started to fall from her eyes, and for the first time of her life…Lightning…no Éclair…felt powerless to do anything.

* * *

Fang didn't know where she was.

All that she was feeling before were despair, pain, and death…so much of it at once that any normal person would have gone crazy by just feeling them, but she wasn't feeling that…rather she wasn't feeling anything at the moment.

Then she became aware that she was floating into nothingness as she glanced around herself. She was once again dressed in the strange blue sari she was wearing when she had first met Anima except this time, the Spear was missing. She could hear ringing bells as she glanced around herself and then she noticed something strange…

Her body was dissolving into crystal dust.

_W…What the hell is going on? _She thought, looking at herself.

Then she became aware of another presence in the place she was in. one that was all too familiar. Looking up, she found herself looking up into the two golden eyes of Ragnarok. Giving the Fal'Cie in front of her a closer look, she noticed that it was a reflection on a mirror…

And the mirror was breaking, showing cracks running across it.

"The spell…it isn't going to last much longer," she said softly, looking at the reflection.

She didn't receive an answer but she could see that the golden eyes gives a light twinkles in answer.

"Guess this is the part where I disappear forever," Fang continued, her voice shaking slightly, "You know…when I first heard it…I was terrified out of my mind. I mean, who wouldn't be? But seeing you right now, it made me realize that I wasn't really disappearing as if I never did exist. I will still see the world through your eyes, as you will see my life through yours."

Fang realized that her legs were gone, and that the only part left was the torso and pieces of the arms.

"I've got one request from you Ragnarok," she said, "I know you had a different life than I did, but when I disappear, _use my feelings_, everything that I was, so that you could become more than you are right now, and protect Serah and Lightning from him."

The glass cracked even more.

"Take back what was taken from you Ragnarok," Fang said, looking at Ragnarok from the other side of the glass, "and from there…I'll see your actions…from the other side of the glass….as you have done for the past years for me."

The mirror broke fully as Fang body started to disappear entirely, white overtaking Fang's mind and the last thing she thought was.

_I never did tell Lightning how I felt about her…?_

* * *

Éclair looked as raw power burst from Fang's form as her body surged forward, screaming toward the darkness around them as the 'Father' stepped back from it. Fang's body was changing from being a normal human to a larger form with golden long hair and a large tail swinging from left to right.

_Ragnarok, _she thought.

Ragnarok let out a large roar of anger as the blast of magic, knocked the 'Father' down from his feet.

"You _dare_ come out now Ragnarok?" he said, "You dare raise your hand against me…_your Father_."

Ragnarok raised its head toward him.

"**You aren't my Father…Sin."**

The Fal'Cie turned its head toward Éclair and Seraphelim, its golden eyes examining them. Éclair feel her body tense slightly, but Ragnarok turned its attention back toward Sin who was back on his feet again.

"You think you can defeat me in my own domain Ragnarok?" Sin yelled, "Here, I control the world."

All around the Fal'Cie, figures were rising from the grounds, deformed figures that made Éclair gasp. She knew what those figures were.

_Cie'th._

What she couldn't understand was why they were so many of them. It was like Sin had made enough of them that they could make an entire army. Ragnarok looked around itself and with its golden claws, she was taking them down, savagely ripping down their twisted crystal form as they dissolved into nothingness…and they were too many for the Fal'Cie to take on by itself, and she was sure that if the Fal'Cie dies…their last hope to defeat Sin will be extinguished.

_Damn you Serah, _she thought as she put the said Fal'Cie down on the ground.

"I'm going to watch Ragnarok's back. Be proud of yourself, you convince me of this," she said.

With that she launched herself into the fray, jumping over them activation her Grav-Con, landing right beside Ragnarok creating a large ball of electrical energy. Ragnarok looked at her.

"**What are you doing?"**

"You can't take them on by yourself," Éclair said standing beside the Fal'Cie, "You will need help."

"**Watch over Seraphelim," **Ragnarok growled, "**That was your Focus."**

"Well Serah want me to help you," Éclair said, "Without you…we cannot defeat Sin."

Ragnarok snorted.

"**Don't I know it," **the Fal'Cie murmured.

Then the two launched themselves at the Cie'th that were encircling them, quickly dispatching them with their combined might. It was like they were an unstoppable force, with Éclair's unnatural speed and Ragnarok's enormous and brute strength the two were like the perfect team.

"Let's finish this, once and for all," Lightning yelled.

Ragnarok gives her a nod as the two launched themselves toward Sin who had raised his staff gathering his magic to take them down with a powerful shot.

"**Get behind me," **Ragnarok yelled to Éclair.

The Protector did so as the large spell launched itself forward and Ragnarok crossed the arms in front of its body as a shield appeared in front of her. The large spell crashed against her shield pushing the Fal'Cie back but it's held on.

"_You will not defeat me here, Ragnarok_," Sin yelled, "This is your doom."

The spell grew stronger bringing Ragnarok down to its knees as Sin grinned as he approached her…holding the staff with both of his hands pouring all of his magic into breaking that shield Ragnarok had pulled up.

"Any last words Ragnarok?"

The Fal'Cie grinned.

"**Checkmate,"**

Sin blinked in confusion at the word but a noise behind him made him turn around, shock reading all in his eyes.

Éclair was there, in the air, with her sword already poised toward him, her blue eyes shining like twin pools of fire in the darkened world they were in. With a yell, she brought the sword down unto Sin's head.

Then it exploded…outwardly knocking both Ragnarok and Éclair back as a tunnel of light cursed right into the air. Everything around them had started to crumble as the Earth shook around them. Ragnarok was on all four as she looked at the destruction that was happening around them.

They had to get out of here, _fast._

She jumped toward where Éclair was lying down favoring one of her arm.

"**Are you okay?"**

"My arm…I can't feel my arm," Éclair said.

_**Must be a backlash of the magic**_**, **Ragnarok thought, "**Get on my back…I can' carry both of you and Seraphelim."**

Éclair did so, taking hold of the Fal'Cie's body, feeling the softness of the golden hair against her cheek. Then Ragnarok jumped again, this time landing beside the unconscious Seraphelim.

"W…Why are you helping us?" Éclair asked.

"**I was asked to," **Ragnarok said, as she picked up Seraphelim in her arms, "**by the one whom you call Yun Fang, to keep you safe, and I intent to keep that promise."**

At Fang's name, she heard Éclair gasp slightly.

Ragnarok, then, jumped into toward the darkened ceiling and fired a large blast toward it. The golden thing tore a large hole through the thing and using the air around her, Ragnarok jumped out of it…toward the brightened sunlight.

**And here ends this chapter here. up next is the end of this saga. Hope you will enjoy since i'll update it all in one go, yeah i already written them so enjoy. See you all next chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	24. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter in this story.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Epilogue…

Sin's large form was floating above the dead and destroyed world of Gaia. But it didn't stay there for long for the large and deadly creature had started to shriek and its body had started to arch skyward toward the floating world of Cocoon.

Then the large creature exploded.

Large yellow clouds spread across the world of Gaia, or _Pulse, _as it was known by the people of the Cocoon, with Sin's exploded body as a center. The yellow clouds had started to lower down on the darkened ground and when it dissipated, fresh green grass was where the cloud had disappeared. Trees and wildlife were returning appearing across the large world that was once a deadened wasteland.

All around the world of Pulse this phenomenon was taking place.

Life was returning to the world.

* * *

On a hill overlooking the large world, Ragnarok stood alone as its golden eyes watched the phenomenon took place. She couldn't actually believe what she was seeing around herself, but it was happening.

"**Is this…for real," **she got out.

She looked at this world, the very same one she destroyed years ago. It was like what she had done had never taken place as the animals and other things appeared around her. A few birds were flying in the sky around her as her golden eyes fixed themselves on the bronze planet that was floating above them.

"Gaia is returning to its former glory."

Ragnarok turned her head, finding Seraphelim and Éclair approaching her from where she stood.

"**How are you feeling Seraphelim?" **Ragnarok asked her.

"Free," was the answer she received, "as free as Gaia is at the moment, free from Sin's wrath."

Seraphelim stood beside Ragnarok as she watched the large plain in front of them.

"Many had given up their lives to see this day achieved," she continued, her voice taking on a sad tone, "Their stories will not stay unheard. It will spread through the ages of this new world becoming the legends we were once before."

"**You are right," **Ragnarok said, "**The Fal'Cie has done enough damage to this world."**

Seraphelim turned toward where Éclair was standing, dressed in her armor as the feathers like thing danced across her legs in the wind, the blue eyes looking at the distant Pulse plains.

"I think there is something you must do," she said, turning toward Ragnarok.

The Fal'Cie turned toward Éclair noticing that she was staying away from her. Then Ragnarok remembered being the cause of the destruction of Zanarkand and probably the girl's family. Ragnarok felt shame at that, how couldn't she?

* * *

Éclair stood away from the Fal'Cie, her attention on the world of Gaia. She can feel a warm and fuzzy feeling seeing the world returning to what she knew once before. She stood there looking around herself seeing it and remembering her father.

The man loved the outdoor always running around on Chocobo and hunting wildlife. She knew if he was alive, he would have loved seeing it again. Then she heard footsteps approaching her from behind and Éclair turned toward it.

Ragnarok now stood there.

Looking at the Fal'Cie now, she can see some resemblance to Fang, and mostly she can see it in the face. It was just like Fang's thought it no longer resembled a human being.

"**You and I have unfinished affairs," **the Fal'Cie said.

Éclair's hand instinctively went for her sword but the next action made her freeze, as her eyes widen.

"W…What are you doing?"

The Fal'Cie was bowing down to her.

A Fal'Cie _bowing _to her.

"**I am asking for your forgiveness Éclair. I know nothing I can do can give back what I have done to you or to your family," **Ragnarok said, her head touching the ground, "**If you wish to exact your vengeance upon me, do so now. I will not stop you."**

Éclair looked down at the Fal'Cie her blue eyes suddenly narrowing.

"You are a Fal'Cie," she said, "You shouldn't shame yourself like this."

Ragnarok looked up at her.

"**I have shamed myself the day I turned my back upon my fellow Brothers and Sisters," **she said, "**This will change nothing of the monstrous act I have done to Zanarkand, and not your Father."**

Éclair eyes widen.

"**I will take the blame for what I have caused against you," **Ragnarok continued, bowing her head back down.

Éclair looked down at the Fal'Cie in front of her. Her hand went for the blade at her waist and pulled it out, the metal shining in the sunlight.

"My father created this blade for me," she said looking at it, "He made it for me the day I was chosen as a Protector. On the metal, he wrote down three words that he made me respect above all. The three words _Honor above all."_

She put down the blade, holding it to her side.

"He honored your kind as gods," Éclair continued, "I will not tarnish that honor by piercing your flesh with it. My duty is to protect the Fal'Cie…not killing them…and…also that's not what he would have wanted."

Ragnarok looked up at her, her golden eyes wide at her answer, and Seraphelim arrived beside her.

"Well said Éclair," she said with a soft smile on her lips.

Ragnarok stood back up on her feet, looking at the pinkette with wide eyes.

"What now?" Éclair asked.

"Now, we Fal'Cie return to Zanarkand," Seraphelim said, "We have much to do."

Seraphelim approached her, raising a pale finger toward Éclair's brand.

"W…What are you doing?"

"I'm relieving you of this brand," Seraphelim said, a sad smile on her face, "You have completed your Focus."

The Fal'Cie touched where the brand was and at once, Éclair's skin was starting to turn into crystal.

"But…I still have to protect you," Éclair said to her, her eyes wide with shock.

Seraphelim smiled at her.

"You have already done your job as a Protector since you have protected me during the Sin carnage," she said, "Your part in this is over Éclair."

The crystal started to take over Éclair's entire body as the Fal'Cie in front of her started to disappear into a hazy fog.

"_Farewell, Éclair Farron, may we meet again someday" _

Then she knew no more after that.

* * *

_Notes from the journal of Dr. Cid, Historian and Archeologist,_

_First Expedition to Pulse 'The World below'_

_Year 3854 by Cocoon reckoning_

_This new world that we have found in the world below Cocoon is filled with many things and challenges that we never take accounted for. In the old legends of the early days of our world, the myth that had been passed down from one generation to the next is that the 'world below' is Hell and that no human could survive in the conditions that Pulse had, but this world I'm seeing right now is no more hell than my back garden._

_It was the total opposite of what I was told._

_It was beautiful beyond word. I can't think of any word to describe its beauty. It is something that you will have to see it to believe it. They have plants I have never seen I my entire life that even our botanist can identify, animals that bears no resemblance to the ones found on Cocoon and I through I noticed that some can be recognize as distant cousins. I believe that some of the animals here are distantly related to those found on Cocoon._

_My team and I we will explore more tomorrow…maybe then, we can find out this world's secret._

_**Seven weeks later...**_

_It is mostly the same thing since last week, and our craft had been flying for hours and from there, looking up to the world of Cocoon my home, it seems so small as the world we are now, but today we have made a find._

_Two of our men had found an ancient temple and what we had found inside this temple is something that I must convey as an historic find. A crystal statue, of eternal beauty was within the temple._

_I can tell it was a woman, and I can't believe that it was here in this temple, all this time. Was she some kind of a deity for the people who used to inhabit this world? It was held upon a leveled ground, crystal waves around her and I must say whoever built it is someone who have a taste for art and beauty._

_We have found many other priceless artifacts, and also they have been written in a language that seems to have been lost many years ago. I must say the writing upon them is remarkably similar to the one that was found in the ancient Bresha Ruins found in Cocoon. I found that this connection between Pulse and Cocoon intriguing. In all of the years the things I have lived and learn in this floating shell in the sky, this same brand of origins of those both worlds made me wonder about what is truly the causes of the world to separate themselves from each other?_

_When this expedition started, after nearly twelve hundred thousands of years apart, I didn't have many hopes but seeing that crystal give me some kind of feeling that I didn't have for a long time._

* * *

_Year 3940 by Cocoon reckoning_

_Second Expedition upon Pulse 'Hell world'_

_Records by Augustus Bartholomew_

_The ruins that were found by Dr. Cid many years before have been further explored than it had been before. I can say that Dr. Cid only scratched the top of the surface. The ruins don't have an official name but we found that it was pretty much destroyed; thought the place was seemingly as old as Cocoon, if not much older. We have taken many of the artifacts from the ruins, thought most of them are dated from Cocoon technology._

_I must say the people who had lived there are mostly similar to the earliest civilization of Cocoon thought the question remains what could have caused the entire population to simply die off without leaving a single trace of what really happened to them? Even if it was a disease or a virus, they would have left some remains of the people, but _nothing_?_

_I have found it hard to believe._

_This expedition was made to have found something about Pulse and to change people's view about this. It was the success and the many studies that were done about the crystal woman that was nicknamed Crystalis who is the only link…the only truth that they were people on Pulse before and why not now? What could have happened?_

_From the ruins we have found, I can say that those question might never been truly answered that is unless someone from this world appears out of nowhere. Pulse is a world about three times larger than Cocoon, maybe they had migrated to another place when their city was destroyed and left the ruins for us to find._

_They are many possibilities in what could have happened to the people of Pulse, some which Historians are still trying to figure out, but other than what we have now, we can only guess._

* * *

Footsteps echoed around the metallic floor as the person walked. It was wearing boots with a red cape swirling behind it and from the way the person was walking, it was clear that the person was a woman.

The woman arrived in front of a door and pulled out one of her gloves before putting her palm down against a screen. The screen scanned her hand with a green laser and then the cool mechanical voice said.

"_Identification accepted, Colonel."_

The door hissed open, letting the woman in her boots clanking on the metallic floor as the man on the chair raised his head.

"Primarch," she saluted putting a hand on the side of her chest.

"You bring news Colonel?" the Primarch spoke, a light drawl in his voice.

"The people that had been protesting against you had all being arrested," the Colonel said, "They were talking about rejoining Cocoon with Pulse, based on the two expeditions that had been sent."

The Primarch chuckled a little.

"Those peoples who rebels against the order of Cocoon might as well send their accusations to me," he said, "For centuries, Cocoon had kept them safe in their beds from the hellish world that was Pulse and they now rebel."

A smirk crossed his face.

"Since they want to return to their world so much, why don't we grant them their wishes," he continued.

The Colonel looked up at him.

"_Primarch_?"

"All of the people that were arrested are to be send to Pulse with nothing but the clothes on their back," he continued, "They are to be _purged_ from Cocoon with their ideals of returning to Pulse. This is the will of Orphan."

The Colonel put a fist against her chest in salute.

"As you wish."

"You will see to it, Colonel _Lightning_," he said glancing toward the woman in front of him.

The woman looked up, her pink hair dancing slightly from the movement, her blue eyes shone in the semi darkened room.

"As you wish, _Primarch Dysley_."

**To be continued…**

**AN: This is the end of this story, and from what you can read you can say that a sequel will be in the work...thought i haven't written anything yet. The official name of the sequel is FINAL FANTASY reverse XIII and it will be up soon. To write this sequel i'm going to take advantage of the entire mythology of the XIII universe to write it. Expect any characters from any FF games to make an appearance cause i'm not going to limit myself using only FFXIII characters.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
